Rescuing Love
by cheekymonkey212
Summary: Brittany is a stripper and suffers from sex addiction and Santana does all she can to keep the love of her life. The story contains vulgar language, sexual situations and angst. But there is plenty of romance too!
1. Finding Brittany

**Rescuing Love**

**By**

**Cheekymonkey212**

Santana Lopez was an international singing sensation star and total

heartthrob, the ladies loved her. For a while she loved the ladies too and had as

many affairs as possible but it wasn't any fun anymore for her. None of those

ladies could compare with her high school sweetheart, best friend and the love

of her life, Brittany Pearce. Brittany disappeared from Santana's life when

she went to M.I.T. and Santana never did understand why. She still needed

Brittany in her life yet it seemed like Brittany didn't need her in her life and as

much as it fucking hurt Santana had to accept it and move on. But years after

making a name for herself in the music business and enjoying the fruits of fame,

it was going to come crashing down.

Rachel Berry was Santana's manager and she came rushing into the

Recording studio where Santana was finishing with the final touches to another

album exclaiming, "You better go down to Brooklyn right now to a strip club

called Hot Stuff!" Santana looked at Rachel like she was nuts and snapped, "Why

the fuck for, I have no use for strippers!" Rachel explained, "I bumped into Puck

while I was at lunch and he mentioned to me that he and drinking buddies went

there to unwind, well one of the strippers that was performing that night was

Brittany." Santana scoffed at the idea that her ex-girlfriend and best friend would

do something like that. "I don't think Brittany would do that type of shit, she is

too sweet and innocent to do something fucked up like that!" Rachel said as she

held up her Iphone, "I kinda thought you would say something like that so take a

look, Puck sent this to me." Rachel played a clip of Brittany wildly gyrating her

hips to paying customers. Santana was stunned by what she saw, the love of her

life bumping and grinding with customers and taking their money. Fuck this was

so sad that it didn't seem real to Santana and things got desperate for Brittany

to be doing something like this. Santana choked back tears and Rachel placed her

hand on Santana's shoulder and asked, "What are you going to do, San?" Santana

replied, "I'm going down there and get her, she can't be doing this. First, please

cancel the rest of my session here for the next few days but first I am going to

change so nobody will notice me and if you can please text Puck to meet me

there in case anything should happen." The session at the studio was canceled

and Santana drove her black porche to her townhouse in Manhattan. Santana

changed into a black t-shirt, black jeans, black steel toed boots, a black hooded

sweatshirt and leather jacket. She put her black hair in a ponytail, slipping a black

baseball cap over her head and pulled the hood over her head as well. She

slipped her sunglasses on and called for a limo to take her to Hot Stuff.

Santana got to the strip club and met up with Puck there. Santana

said as she hugged Puck, "Hey Peckerman, good to see ya! I am glad you shaved

off that fucking Mohawk, you looked like a goddamn moron!" Puck cracked

back as he hugged her back, "Good to see ya Lopez, Are you supposed to be a

thug from New Jack City?" Santana responded as she and Puck entered the strip

club, "I will be if these walking sperm pushers lay a hand on my Britt!" Puck

grinned, "Britt's yours, huh?" Santana ordered at the bar and then replied,

"She was always mine; I just took a break to make a future for myself and now

I have." Puck ordered a beer then took a gulp from it, explaining, "You know

From what I've heard is that Brittany is a sex addict and is uncontrollable, man."

Santana sighed, "I am willing to take the risk, besides it is probably my fault

anyway, letting her go to that trout face Sam, and then going to M.I.T. and ends

up hooking up with a bunch of skanks!" As she is thinking about it, tears once

again form in Santana's chocolate brown eyes and she took another swig from

her beer. The next strip show began and out came Brittany onto the stage,

wearing a skimpy yellow bikini and yellow pumps. She began to gyrate her

hips to the music, sending the audience into a frenzy. Santana was watching

this and her heart was breaking. Something was devoid in Brittany's eyes, there

wasn't that innocence in her anymore. Santana stood up from her chair and Puck

tugged on her sleeve saying, "Whatever you do, don't make a scene! That won't

look good in the media!" Santana said as she headed towards the stage, "I really

don't give a shit about that right now!"

Brittany was starting to pole dance when she saw a figuring in black

standing in front of her and she focused on the face, the color drained from her

face and she gasped, "Oh my god, San…" She got off the poll and was ready to

head off the stage when Santana grabbed her by the arm gently but firmly,

"Please don't go, Britt. We need to talk." Brittany cried, "Why? I am not the

girl that I used to be!" Santana replied, "It doesn't matter, I still love you and

need you." Before Brittany could respond the manager came on stage and

shouted, "Hey buddy, why don't you sit your ass down and let the broad

perform, eh?" Santana's eyes widened in anger and she grabbed the manager's

face and shoved him hard across the stage, making him fall off the stage and

crash into a table with drinks, soaking him. Santana picked Brittany up and

carried her off the stage, drunken customers tried to stop her but she kicked

them out of the way and Puck stepped in to fend them off.

Santana carried Brittany outside and the limo was out front. The driver

opened the door for Santana and Santana placed Brittany inside gently, telling the

driver to roll up the window inside of the limo so she and Brittany could have

privacy. Santana scooted into the limo with Brittany and Brittany asked, "What

about my clothes?" Santana answered, "We'll figure that out later!" Santana

took Brittany in her arms and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. Brittany held on to

Santana as Santana gave her a long deep kiss, after the kiss both of them were

holding each other tightly. Santana wept, "I've missed you very much, baby."

Brittany said softly, "So have I but I thought you've would've hate me if you found

out about this." Santana stroked her love's golden blonde hair and said,

"I could never hate you, never. I love you too much to hate you." Brittany pulled

Away for a second and looked at Santana, Santana had tears pouring down her

and so did Brittany. "Even the shit I've done? I am not the innocent girl who

you fell in love with before." said Brittany sadly. Santana said through her tears

in a trembling voice, "In doesn't matter, I love you and you are the love of my life.

Whatever happened in the past to you was partially my fault, I should've never

let you go." Brittany sighed, "Don't blame yourself, I made the choice to fuck up

my life." Santana took Brittany's hand and kissed it softly, "But now it is the

chance to start again and I will help you. We just need to talk and get through

this." Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's and said, "I've never

stopped loving you, even though I tried many times to." Santana replied, "I

never stopped loving you either and didn't want to. For the rest of the way,

Santana held Brittany in her arms and Brittany's rested her head on Santana's

chest, feeling the warm breath of her love on her. Brittany's eyes felt heavy, she

was feeling very exhausted from the whole ordeal that happened today and

Santana kissed her saying, "Sleep baby, I'll take care of you. I promise."

To be continued…


	2. An Explanation

Brittany ended up waking up in a cold sweat screaming, "I'AM NOT

WORTHY FOR ANYONE'S LOVE!" Santana bolted next to her and said in a soft

and reassuring voice, "Baby you are having a nightmare." Brittany's body

shook from fright and when she heard Santana's voice near her, she reached

out for Santana and Santana took her in her arms, rocking her gently in her arms.

After Brittany fell asleep in Santana's arms in the limo, Santana carried the

sleeping beauty in her arms to her townhouse, walking up the stairs to her

bedroom and tucking her in. Santana removed her jacket, boots, jeans revealing

a black thong, her black cap and sweatshirt leaving on her black t-shirt. She

slipped next to Brittany and cuddled next to her when Brittany had her

nightmare. Brittany sobbed, "How can anyone love me, how? I am a stripper

and a fucking whore!" Santana started to cry when she heard her love say

those words and she pulled away from Brittany, grabbing her firmly by the

shoulders and looked at her with an intense look, "I never want to hear those

words from you ever! You are an amazing person with a sweet and kind heart.

I never fell out of love with you." Brittany asked through her sobs, "Then why

did you break up with me?" Brittany's body was now wracking with sobs and

Santana was now sobbing with Brittany's, holding Brittany close to her heart.

"I was fucking stupid." Explained Santana. "I thought our long distance

relationship wasn't going to work out and I thought I was protecting you from

the pain. I never stopped loving you, baby." Brittany was on the urge of

hyperventilating and Santana got up to get her a drink of water. She went

in the restroom and poured Brittany a glass of water. She gave it to Brittany

and said softly, "Drink this, sweetheart. You need to calm down." Brittany

took the water and took a few sips then gave it back to Santana. Brittany

wiped the tears from her eyes and explained, "When we broke up, I lost my

self-confidence and slept with the next person who paid attention to me. That

person was Sam and when I broke up with him and went to M.I.T. I found

out there was plenty of eye candy out there. I was so lonely and needed

something to try and take away the loneliness." This was extremely hard for

Santana to hear but she needed to listen and asked, "Did it take away the

loneliness?" Brittany shook her head and replied, "No, it made things worse.

I got pregnant twice and suffered both miscarriages, thank god I never gotten

any STDs although I probably deserved to get one!" Santana threw the cup of

water across the floor shouting, "DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT!" Brittany cowered

in the bed and Santana came to her, getting down on her knees and said softly,

"Baby I am sorry that I scared you, please don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt

you, it's just tears my heart apart when you say things like that. Please forgive

me." Santana nuzzled her face in Brittany's hair and Brittany could feel the hot

tears in her hair from Santana. Brittany pulled Santana on top of her and said,

"I am sorry I am putting you through this. I love you so much." Santana cried,

"I love you too, so very much." Brittany said, "I quit M.I.T. because my grades

sucked because of my carousing so I decided to try something different and head

to New York to try acting but I got turned down from everything, from chorus girl

to understudy so I decided to become a stripper." Santana looked up at Brittany

and asked, "Have you ever thought about coming to me sooner?" Brittany

answered, "I thought about it but I didn't have enough strength to try to

approach you, you seemed so unapproachable and you were famous too. I never

want you to think I wanted to ride on your coattails." Santana took Brittany's

hands, kissed them softly and said, "I would've never think that because I love

you and I need to be with you." Brittany took Santana's face in her hands and

said, "I love you too and need to be with you as well." Brittany placed her lips

on Santana's and kissed her deeply. Santana groaned as Brittany licked the inside

of her mouth, working their way to her teeth, brushing her tongue across

Santana's teeth. Brittany opened Santana's legs with her knee and she could

feel the wetness between Santana's thighs. Brittany whispered as she continued

to kiss Santana, "Please reclaim me as your woman and make love to me."

Santana said, "As much as I want to, I am worried that this may not be the

right time. We still have so much to talk about." Brittany replied, "I know we

do but I need to feel your touch again. I don't want to fuck, all I want is to feel

your love." Santana felt so much for love for this woman and she believed that

Brittany meant every word she said and she unhooked Brittany's bikini top saying,

"These need to come off." Santana removed the bikini top revealing Brittany's

perky and hardened nipples, then Santana removed her bikini bottoms, revealing

a small patch of blonde pubic hair with her clit poking out in arousal and Santana

whimpered, "Holy shit!" Brittany whimpered, "All of this is yours, claim me."

Santana removed her black t-shirt and panties, and then she crashed her lips against

Brittany's, her tongue immediately gaining its entrance. Santana's arms were

wrapped around Brittany's shoulders as both of them began thrusting their hips

in unison, their clits bumping together. Santana reclaimed Brittany's body for

the rest of the night and early morning kissing, sucking and biting every place

that she could think of. Both of them had multiple orgasms together and finally

sleep claimed them, their bodies intertwined with one another.

Late in the morning, Brittany woke up and saw that Santana was still asleep

her head on the pillow but her arm around Brittany and her leg over Brittany's

waist. Brittany slid out of bed, making Santana groan and she headed into the

bathroom. Brittany sat on the toilet and she spread her legs, entering her fingers

into her throbbing pussy and began to pump them inside of her. Santana opened

her eyes when she heard Brittany groan. She jumped from the bed and opened

the door a crack to see what she was doing and she saw Brittany masturbating

and moaning, "Oh god, Santana, yes, yes!" Santana gulped when she saw this,

getting turned on by what she is seeing. Brittany came after a few minutes and

her body slumped over, her body shivering from the orgasm. Brittany opened

her eyes still panting and she saw Santana coming into the bathroom. Her eyes

were dark and intense with arousal. Brittany asked, "You're not mad, are you?

Santana shook her head and replied, "In the shower."

To be continued…


	3. More Talking

Brittany got in the shower and Santana followed her, closing the glass door

behind her, turning both the hot and cold knobs on, the warm water pouring

down on her and Brittany. Santana whispered softly in Brittany's ear, "Turn

around." Brittany obeyed and Santana took the soap from the soap dish and

began to rub the soap all over Brittany's body while kissing Brittany from head to

toe. Brittany groaned, "Oh baby, your touch feels so fucking good!" Santana

turned Brittany to face her and said, "You don't know how much I desire you

right now." Both of the ladies bodies were soaked, soapy and hot with desire,

Santana began to assault Brittany's neck with kisses and bites as she rubbed

the soap all over Brittany's breasts and lower region. Brittany wrapped her legs

around Santana's waist and Santana entered her with two fingers. Santana

bit down on Brittany's shoulder and cried, "You are so wet, my baby. Cum for

me, cum for me." Brittany came not too long after Santana told her to and

Santana pulled out, placing her fingers inside Brittany's mouth. Brittany moaned

and Santana licked Brittany's earlobe and said, "It tastes good doesn't it?"

Brittany nodded and replied, "Uh huh!" Santana pulled away and said, "Let's

clean up and then have a bite to eat, we still need to talk."

After cleaning up and getting dressed, Santana gave Brittany a t-shirt

and jeans to wear since she only had the bikini to wear, Santana and Brittany

had breakfast in the dining area. Santana asked, "So where have you been

living since you came here?" Brittany answered, "I live in Harlem, basically

the cheapest place to live in the New York area." Santana added, "And the

shittiest crime ridden place too!" Brittany replied, "It isn't that bad there, the

people there are really nice there and some of the neighbors there are

protective over me, saying I am too vulnerable for my own good. For some

reason people feel like they have to take of me." Santana nodded her head

and said, "I can see their point but I am wanting to take care of you and need

for you to move out of there." Brittany asked, "Are you serious?" Santana

replied as she placed her hands on Brittany's, "Like a motherfuckin' heart attack!

I need you Brittany S. Pearce, I need to take care of you, love you and so

much more. I can't stand the thought of you being out there by yourself with

all those temptations staring you in the face. Please move in with me."

Brittany gazed at Santana, the loving look that the sexy Latina was giving her

making her heart skip a beat and all she could do was nod her head yes.

Santana had a great big grin across her face and she took Brittany's hand

in hers and kissed it saying, "I love you so much, Britt. So fuckin' very much!"

Brittany responded, "I love you so much too, San. Thank you so much for

loving me." Santana said, "Not only do I love you but I adore you my love."

Brittany leaned over the glass table, her lips near Santana's and said softly

before kissing Santana, "I adore you too." They shared a deep kiss that lasted

for several minutes before Santana pulled away and said, "I know this will

be a hard topic for you to share with me but I am needing to know because

I am your girlfriend and I care about you deeply. But how bad is your sexual

addiction? I mean judging by your performance this morning and yesterday

you were awesome! But were you this awesome with other people?" Santana

was feeling extremely insecure at the moment and needed some reassurance.

Brittany went over to Santana, sat down next to her and put her arm around

Santana, Santana leaning against her arm. Brittany replied, "My sexual addiction

is bad but with you I can achieve anything. You are the best and nothing

can satisfy me like you can. The meaningless sex was horrible and I am telling

you the truth. The men and women couldn't do what you did to me." Santana

got a cocky little grin across her face and said, "I guess you could say I was the

ultimate Casanova?" Brittany grinned back at Santana and said, "You certainly

are and nobody could ever replace that." Santana asked, "Then why the sexual

addiction baby?" Brittany replied sighing, "It's just like any other addiction like

drugs and alcohol, it is a disease. A person has no control over a disease, if

I could I would control it. I hope you can understand that. If not then I might as

leave." Brittany was ready to leave the dining room when Santana grabbed

her arm and said, "Don't leave, Britt. I am so sorry if it seemed like I was ganging

up on you, I do understand. I am just feeling so insecure and so guilty too. I…"

Santana placed a hand over her eyes and started to cry and Brittany looked on

with sadness and she took her girl in her arms, holding her gently. Santana rested

her face in Brittany shoulder and Brittany asked gently, "What is going on, babe?"

Santana cried, "I feel so guilty for breaking up with you that year when I moved

away, if we stayed as girlfriends then this wouldn't have happened." Brittany

stroked her lover's dark, long flowing hair and replied, "This is not your fault, San.

You didn't cause this addiction, it was building up inside of me. I love you,

Santana." Santana cried, "I love you too, I just want to be your everything,

someone you can count on, not a cheap fling!" Brittany kissed Santana on

the forehead and said, "You aren't a cheap fling, you are my girl, my lover and

best friend." Santana looked up at her woman with tears in her eyes and said

before kissing her, "Good to hear." Both of them starting kissing when it became

heated once again with tongues wrestling one another and both of them

were groping one another. Santana growled, "Upstairs!" Brittany

grinned as she headed towards the stairs with Santana following after her,

going to have another round of lovemaking.

Late after fucking like crazy in the bedroom, Santana called a moving

company to ask about their rates and to arrange a date for Brittany to move

in. After hanging up the phone, Santana grinned at Brittany and said while

wrapping her arms around her lady love's waist, "You'll be moving in next week,

isn't that cool?" Brittany kissed Santana and said, "Yeah it is, will you have

enough room for me?" Santana exclaimed, "Fuck yeah, there is plenty of room

here and if there isn't any room left we'll just move to a bigger place, babe!"

Brittany began to play with Santana's robe buckle, her eyes darted away from

Santana's and Santana grew concerned asking, "What's wrong, baby?" Brittany

replied, "Now it's my turn to feel insecure. If you were to go on a world tour

would you take me?" Santana kissed Brittany's forehead and said while her

luscious lips were resting on Brittany's forehead, "Hell yeah I would take you

with me. I wouldn't go on without my baby girl Britt!" Brittany sighed happily,

"That is good to hear, you strutting your sexy self out there without me isn't

happen!" Santana led Brittany over to the couch, Brittany sat down while

Santana laid her head on Brittany's lap, cuddling close to her. "The only time

I'll strut is with you in the bedroom." said Santana as she gazed into her baby's

baby blue eyes. Brittany smiled at Santana as she stroked her hair and asked,

"Well since the moving guys will be moving me next week, do you want to help

me pack up if your schedule isn't too busy?" Santana replied, "Of course I'll help

you, baby." Brittany said, "You are so awesome, San!" Santana pulled Brittany's

face closer to hers and said, "You are even more awesome, Brit!" Santana placed

her lips on Brittany's and both began to make out once again like love struck

teenagers.

To be continued…(Thank you for everyone who has commented on the story

and for those who are following. Your support means a lot to me and keeps me

going! ) 


	4. Packing

_ The next day Santana and Brittany were riding in the limo heading _

_to Brittany's place in Harlem to help pack up her stuff and security were following_

_them for protection purposes. Brittany and Santana were holding hands and_

_Brittany had a dopey grin on her face, Santana kissed her love's hand and asked,_

"_What are you thinking about, babe?" Brittany looked at her girl up and down _

_with a wicked grin on her face and replied, "I am just thinking how fucking hot_

_you are wearing that outfit!" Santana was wearing a black leather jacket, white_

_t-shirt, ripped up tight ass blue jeans, black high heel boots, a bandana on her _

_head with a cap backwards and black aviator sunglasses. Santana grabbed_

_Brittany, holding her in her arms tightly and said while kissing Brittany all over_

_face, "I love turning you on, it makes me feel so good." Brittany laid back on the_

_seat pulling Santana on top of her and said, "This has to be my favorite outfit on_

_you besides being naked." Brittany gave Santana's tight ass a squeeze and _

_Santana groaned, "Oh fuck!" Santana smashed her lips against Brittany's and_

_both were fore playing like crazy, the heat between them was fogging up the _

_windows. Santana was getting ready to unzip her jeans with limo stopped and_

_the limo driver mentioned that they were in Harlem. Santana growled, "Goddamn_

_it, you owe me one, Pearce!" Santana got off Brittany and was ready to slide _

_out of the limo when Brittany slapped her ass and said, "You got it!" Santana's_

_eyes were darkened with arousal and said seductively, "Don't start with _

_something you can't finish!" Brittany winked at Santana, "Oh we'll be finishing_

_it later, lover!" Santana got out of the limo groaning, "You fuckin' drive me crazy,_

_woman!"_

_ Brittany and Santana got to Brittany's apartment and went inside, Santana _

_was horrified by the condition of the apartment and said, "Seriously Britt? You_

_stayed in this fuckin' hovel?" Brittany replied, "It was all I could afford, besides _

_I made it as adorable as I could!" Santana mussed up her girl's hair and said,_

"_You are always adorable baby that is one of the reasons why I love you so _

_much!" A chubby grey tabby cat came out of the bedroom meowing and _

_Santana's eyes widened in horror and she said, "You still have that cat?"_

_Brittany picked up the cat and answered, "Lord Tubbington? Of course, he goes_

_where I go! I never understood why you hated him so?" Santana replied, "The fat_

_shit hates me and always wants to cuddle when I wanted to cuddle with you!"_

_Lord Tubbington growled at Santana and hissed at her and Brittany said,_

"_Now stop that Tubby, mommy will feed you now!" Brittany went to the kitchen_

_and prepared the kitty's food while Santana looked on in amusement and said,_

"_Are you going to put any additives to the food, rat poison, and arsenic?" Brittany_

_acted shocked and replied, "Now stop that Sanny, you know I have a thing for_

_pussies!" Santana laughed, "You sure do, especially mine!" Brittany finished with_

_preparing the food for Lord Tubbington and washed her hands saying, "Now I can_

_get to packing and give my girl some more lovin'!" Santana grinned as she took _

_off her leather jacket, "Now that is what I am talking about!" Brittany took a_

_look at Santana's rippling arm muscles poking out of her t-shirt sleeves and she_

_said in a husky voice, "I don't know how the hell am I going to be packing with you_

_looking as hot as you do!" Santana strutted over to Brittany and said as she flexed_

_her arms, "So you like these, eh baby?" Brittany began to rub Santana's arm and _

_moaned, "Fuck yeah I do!" Santana smirked and said, "Well I better put these to_

_use, let's pack!"_

_ Brittany and Santana started with the clothes and Santana raised her_

_eyebrow at several outfits that was skimpy and leather. Brittany explained,_

"_Those were for work purposes only, I wouldn't wear them otherwise!" _

_Santana said, "Uh huh, well the only time you can wear these are in the privacy_

_of our bedroom!" Brittany giggled, "Of course, sweetie!" Santana held up a_

_pair of handcuffs and said, "And these too! The only person I want you to be_

_handcuffed to is me!" Brittany cried, "Quit turning me on by being your_

_possessive self, we have shit to go through! You can have a way with me later!"_

_Santana got behind Brittany, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and_

_kissed her on the neck saying, "I can't help myself; you are my woman and need_

_to tell you that over and over!" Brittany giggled as Santana was nibbling on her_

_neck and earlobes when she cried, "Holy shit I forgot this!" Brittany was holding_

_her old cheerleading jacket from high school and was hugging it. Santana said,_

"_That really brings us memories doesn't it Britt?" Brittany turned to Santana with_

_tears and said softly, "It sure does. It was when we fell in love." Santana started_

_to get emotional with Brittany and said, "We never fell out of love, I was just_

_an idiot when I moved away." Brittany said, "Ok if you won't let me tear myself_

_down then I won't let you tear yourself down!" Santana smiled and said, ''Alrighty_

_then! Besides we have found each other once again and forever." Santana_

_gave Brittany a soft kiss on the lips and Brittany said, "I am definitely keeping_

_this jacket, possibly wear it when I am naked around the house!" Santana _

_squeezed Brittany and grinned seductively, "Ooh baby!" Santana could feel_

_her core already tighten as she heard Brittany say this. Brittany laughed at_

_Santana's arousal, "Calm down tiger, we still have work to do!" Santana _

_faked a pout and said, "Party pooper!" Brittany got a box down from her closet_

_and she opened the box. In the box were mementos from Santana, cards, notes,_

_love letters and cute drawings. Santana looked at Brittany with amazement and _

_love, "You kept all of these?" Brittany replied softly, "Of course I did, this_

_is one of the few things that I hold close to my heart. I never wanted to forget_

_the love of my life and my best friend. You know you never made me feel like_

_a dumb ass or anything." Santana pulled Brittany close to her again and kissed_

_her forehead and said quietly, "That is because you weren't and aren't a dumb_

_ass, you are a genius. I may have been a bitch at times but it was because I was_

_in so much pain and I was so in love with you." Brittany kissed Santana back and_

_nuzzled herself against Santana saying, "I know and I was in love with you too_

_just didn't realize it at the beginning. I swear I could've sworn you were going to_

_roll Artie off the steps of the school out of jealousy!" Santana chuckled, "I thought_

_about it but I didn't want you hating me. I just couldn't handle you hating me,_

_baby." Brittany said, "I could never hate you, not for a million of years." Santana_

_said softly, "Kiss me." Brittany kissed Santana hard on the lips with Santana easing_

_her tongue down Brittany's throat, her arms wrapped tight around her precious_

_Britt. Brittany pulled away from Santana after a minute of kissing which made_

_Santana protest with a whimper. "Wanna try my bed out?" asked Brittany _

_seductively. Santana answered, "I thought you would never ask!" Brittany_

_shut the bedroom door behind her saying, "Don't want Tubby to get in." _

_Santana said breathlessly, "Good idea, don't want claw marks all other my body_

_unless it's yours!" Santana removed her boots, hat and bandana, then stood_

_grinning at Brittany, "You could do the rest, my baby." Brittany went closer_

_to Santana and shoved her on the bed making her moan in delight. Brittany_

_unbuttoned and unzipped Santana's jeans, already smelling the sweet _

_fragrance of Santana's arousal. Tufts of soaked black pubic hair were poking out _

_of Santana's jeans and Brittany said, "I see someone isn't wearing any_

_panties, eh?" All Santana could do was nod her head, her breathing became_

_Labored and Brittany pulled the jeans off, throwing them on the floor. Brittany_

_slid up on Santana and helped Santana remove her t-shirt, revealing no bra but_

_her hardened nipples waiting to be sucked on. "I love you, San." said Brittany_

_as she kissed Santana on the lips. Santana panted, "Love….you…Britt…."_

_Brittany began to suck on Santana's nipples, her tongue licking around the nipples_

_and Santana was massaging Brittany scalp as Brittany was making her assault_

_on her chest. Brittany worked her way to Santana's tight abs, kissing them softly_

_and licking her belly button, sending goose pimples all over Santana's body._

_Brittany decided to forget about kissing Santana's pelvic bone and just enter_

_her wet pussy. Brittany dipped her tongue into Santana's core and both she and_

_Santana groaned in unison. The passion building between them was evident and_

_The urgency for one another was too much and now it was time for a long break_

_packing and more of fucking. _

_To be continued… (There will be more hotness along the way soon! Thank you_

_for the support, I greatly appreciate it!)_


	5. More Packing

_ As soon as Santana got her energy back, she stripped Brittany out_

_of her clothes and began a long assault over Brittany's body. Santana tasted_

_every part of Brittany's skin and Brittany groaned at her lady love to enter_

_her soaked walls. Santana grabbed Brittany's legs, placing them over and her_

_shoulders and her tongue entered Brittany's throbbing core. Brittany shouted, _

"_OH YES, SANNY! YES!" Outside the bedroom, Lord Tubbington was yowling and_

_Santana stopped licking Brittany for a second to scream, "SHUT THE FUCK UP,_

_TUBBY!" Lord Tubbington hissed at the door then curled up next to the bedroom_

_door as Santana went back to tasting the nectar of her lady love. Santana plunged_

_herself further into Brittany as Brittany wraps her legs around Santana's neck and_

_Santana holds onto Brittany as she feels Brittany's pelvic thrusts against her face._

_Brittany screamed, "OH SAN, THIS IS ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" And_

_she creamed all over Santana's face and Santana licked her lips in delight, "So_

_delicious!"_

_Santana and Brittany were now spooning one another in bed, Santana_

_nuzzling her face in Brittany's hair and kissing her neck, making Brittany giggle_

_like a little girl. Santana said, "You are so cute when you giggle like a little girl,_

_you still have a big part of that innocence." Brittany asked, "Really?" Santana_

_kissed and licked Brittany's neck, "Really. You have such a good heart." Brittany_

_turned to face Santana, her hand rubbing Santana's cheek and Santana kissing_

_Brittany's hand. Brittany said, "You have such a good heart too, you are a softie_

_Santana." Brittany rubbed her finger against Santana's plump lips and Santana_

_kissed Brittany's finger, her tongue caressing the finger. Brittany groaned, "If_

_only I could stay in bed with you for the rest of the day but I need to pack more_

_if I want to be out of here and back at your place." Santana replied, "Hey it's our_

_place now, not mine its ours!" Brittany smiled happily at her woman and said_

_as she got out of bed, "So good to hear, feel free to lay there so I can check _

_out your hotness but I am going to get dressed." Santana pulled the sheet_

_over her chest and said, "Just wear your old jacket, that is enough for right now."_

_Brittany snickered at that and she put her bra, panties, socks, shirt and jeans_

_back on while Santana never took her lustful gaze off of Brittany. Santana got up_

_from the bed and said, "If you are dressed then I might as well get dressed then,_

_babe." Santana slipped on her t-shirt, jeans, socks, bandanna and baseball cap,_

_then she helped Brittany go through the rest of her clothes. Santana was going_

_through Brittany's dresser drawer and she came across a back filled with white_

_powdery stuff. She held up the bag in shock and asked, "What the hell is the shit?"_

_Brittany had a guilty look on her face and said quietly, "It's coke." Santana eyes_

_were blazed with anger and her nostrils flaring, she took the bag of cocaine and_

_went to the restroom, dumping all the contents into the toilet and flushing it down_

_the drain. Santana asked as her voice was rising with anger, "Anything else you_

_have that is a drug?" Brittany replied, "Only weed, why are you getting so worked_

_up?" Santana didn't respond, she ripped the drawers from the dresser, throwing_

_things out of the drawers and finding a bag of weed. Santana held the bag up and_

_said loudly, "I don't mind if you have weed here and there, I enjoy it now and then _

_but you aren't going to be a fucking druggie as well!" Brittany got scared by_

_Santana's anger and tried to leave the room when Santana grabbed Brittany_

_by the arm and hissed, "You aren't going anywhere!" Brittany burst into tears_

_and cried, "I love you, please don't hurt me!" All of a sudden Santana no longer_

_felt pissed and the color from her face was draining away. Santana took Brittany_

_and held her tightly in her arm, her chin resting on Brittany's head. Santana _

_whispered, "I am so sorry for losing my temper, baby. I love you too. I just got_

_very scared, Britt-Britt." Brittany squeezed Santana and cried, "I know and_

_I am sorry that I failed you." Santana lifted Brittany's chin with her finger and said_

_while looking into her teary orbs, "You haven't failed me, I care about you too _

_much and I got scared that I would lose you." Brittany said, "You never will lose _

_me, I took coke here and there to numb the pain. I didn't do it every day." _

_Santana held onto Brittany and said, "I'm sure but you can't be doing that shit,_

_I don't mind us having weed but coke isn't an option, do you understand Britt?"_

_Brittany nodded her head and said, "I understand Sanny and I understand you _

_only got pissed off because you love me." Santana kissed Brittany softly on the _

_lips and said, "Very much so, however I've could've controlled my temper and _

_I am sorry for scaring you." Brittany said, "Let's clean up this shit and continue to_

_then get out of here."_

_For the rest of the afternoon and early evening, Santana and Brittany got_

_rid of tons of stuff and packed the rest up. Brittany made sure there were tons_

_of water and food for Lord Tubbington before she and Santana left the apartment. _

_As soon as Brittany and Santana got into the limo and headed back home, _

_Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder and Santana kissed her softly,_

"_Tired, baby?" Brittany replied, "Umm hmm! I am looking for going home and _

_cuddling with you." They rode back home in silence and when they got back to_

_the townhouse, both of them went upstairs and Brittany was starting to undress_

_when Santana walked behind her and started nuzzling her face in Brittany's hair._

"_You know that I am truly sorry, right?" asked Santana and Brittany arched her_

_neck so Santana could have more access to it, "Of course I do, as long as you can_

_trust me." Santana replied as she was kissing Brittany's neck, "I sure do." Santana_

_spun Brittany around to face her and she gazed at Brittany and said, "I love you_

_more than you could ever possibly imagine." Brittany gave Santana a sweet smile_

_and replied, "Ditto, my love. Now let's go to bed and cuddle." Santana grinned_

_and said, "Hell yeah!"_

_To be continued…(I am enjoying writing this story more than The Letter, however_

_I should be wrapping the other one up soon so I can pay more attention to this _

_story. Thank you so much for the reviews and for following this story. I appreciate _

_it! __ )_


	6. Struggling

_ The next few days Brittany and Santana went back to make sure _

_everything is packed and to move Lord Tubbington to the townhouse much to_

_Santana's chagrin. Finally it was moving day and the movers moved most of_

_Brittany's stuff in storage and the rest at the townhouse. While she was happy _

_that she was moving in with her true love, Brittany was feeling her old demons_

_kick back into place and it was truly overwhelming. Brittany was with Santana_

_as Santana directed the movers where to put everything and one of the movers_

_winked at Brittany and felt herself getting flushed, her body shaking. Santana_

_noticed the change in Brittany and the mover's attentions, she glared at the_

_Neanderthal and hissed, "If you know what is good for you motherfucker, keep_

_your eyes someplace else and not on my woman!" The mover replied, "I can't help_

_but think your woman is hot!" Santana snapped, "Well help it, I am not paying_

_you to oogle her!" Brittany went into the hallway, took a package of cigarettes_

_out of her pocket, taking out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a huge puff off it,_

_and exhaling deeply, trying to relax. Santana joined Brittany in the hallway and_

_asked softly, "Britt-Britt, are you ok?" Brittany said as she puffed on her cigarette,_

"_I don't know, San. Want one?" Santana took a cigarette from Brittany and lit_

_it, taking a drag on the cigarette. Santana replied, "Thanks baby. I am sorry_

_that guy winked at you, I know you are sensitive about that kind of stuff." Brittany_

_sighed, "It will be ok, I just need to take a few deep breaths and I'll be ok. Also_

_seeing you naked will help." Santana smirked, "That can be arranged!" Brittany_

_smirked back, "Good to hear!" Rachel knocked on the doorway and called out,_

"_Anyone home?" Santana replied as she wrapped her arm around Brittany, "In_

_here, hobbit girl!" Rachel came walking in the house laughing, "Still the _

_comedienne, eh Lopez?" Santana smirked at her manager, "Gotta be, keep_

_ya on your toes!" Rachel smiled sweetly at Brittany and said, "So good to_

_see you, Britt! It's been a long time!" Brittany smiled weakly and said, "It has_

_been, looking good, Rach!" Rachel grinned and said, "Thank you so much_

_and there are no hard feelings?" Brittany said, "Why should there be any hard _

_feelings, I am back with my girl." With that Brittany hugged Rachel and Rachel_

_hugged back while Santana looked on with a grin on her face. Santana asked,_

"_So what brings you to our humble abode, Berry?" Rachel replied, "Just wanted_

_to see how you two are settling in and I have a question about your new album."_

_Brittany leaned into Santana and Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany, _

_her a soft kiss on the lips. Santana replied, "We are doing really great, what is up_

_with the new album?" Rachel replied, "Well, there is only nine tracks on the _

_album and there needs to be at least eleven tracks on the album. Would you_

_be able to write two more songs and record them in the next week and a half?"_

_Santana rolled her eyes and said, "That fucking soon? C'mon Rach, do you think_

_I can pull off two songs by then?" Rachel replied, "I have faith you, San. Something_

_pop up." Brittany grinned seductively at Santana and said, "And you can definitely_

_pop up!" Santana blushed at the remark and Rachel laughed at that, "Not in front_

_of my manager, babe!" said Santana as she nudged Brittany. Rachel laughed, _

"_Since when are you modest, Lopez? You two couldn't take your hands off each _

_other in high school!" Santana joined in the laughter and said, "True that!"_

_Brittany giggled which made and Santana and Rachel harder, Santana laughed,_

"_You are so fuckin' cute, Britt-Britt!" Brittany giggled, "I try! Want anything to _

_drink, Rach?" Rachel replied as she wiped a tear from her eye, "A coke will be_

_nice, thanks." Brittany asked Santana, "How about you, sweetheart?" Santana_

_replied, "A coke will be good, baby! Thank ya!" Brittany grinned as she headed_

_upstairs to the kitchen, "Be right back, ladies!" Santana was checked out Brittany_

_run up the stairs, she loved how Brittany's ass moved as she ran. Santana was _

_licking his lips and Rachel caught it, "Get your head out of the gutter for a moment_

_and tell me if you can write and record two songs soon." Santana looked back at_

_Rachel and said, "Why not? I think I've found my inspiration!" Rachel gave _

_Santana a hug and said, "That's good to hear!" Santana was ready to say _

_else when she and Rachel heard one of the movers saying to Brittany upstairs, _

"_Now I remember where I've seen you, you are a stripper at Hot Stuff! Man _

_You are so fuckin' hot!" Santana felt her blood boiling and hissed to herself,_

"_It is that same fuck, Jesus Christ!" Rachel placed her hand on Santana's shoulder,_

"_Easy Lopez!" Brittany said to the mover, "I'll show you my moves if you show me _

_yours, big boy!" Santana starting running up the stairs shouting, "BRITTANY, NO!"_

_Rachel was running behind Santana trying to calm her down and Santana grabbed_

_the mover and screamed, "Get the fuck out of here now!" The mover said as _

_Santana pushed him out of the kitchen, "Don't worry, I am outta here! But I will_

_tell the boys that I came close to getting it on with Santana Lopez's main _

_squeeze!" Santana shoved the guy hard and he went tumbling down the stairs_

_and Santana came close to running down the stairs when Rachel held on to _

_Santana saying, "Let him go, you don't want this to get uglier than it is. It will_

_end up in the tabloids." Santana screamed, "Fuck that!" Brittany's body was_

_trembling and she went over to Santana, stroking her hair and said softly, "San,_

_I am so sorry. I really don't know what came over me." Santana turned around to_

_Brittany, she was panting yet the anger drained away from her. Santana said to_

_Rachel while still gazing at Brittany, "Go after the dude, pay him off and tell him_

_to keep his trap shut!" Rachel said as she went down the stairs, "Gotcha, will be_

_back!" Santana pulled Brittany into her arms and immediately began to kiss_

_her firmly on the lips to show her love and passion for her Britt-Britt. Brittany_

_wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and Santana was kissing Brittany's _

_cheek as she whispered, "I know today is a difficult time for you, baby. Just hang_

_in there, I'm here and won't leave you." Santana and Brittany continued to _

_embrace for several minutes when Rachel came back and said, "Well that's been _

_taking care of, he won't be blabbing to the press. He is paid off." Santana said,_

"_Thank you so much, I greatly appreciate it." Rachel grabbed a coke on the _

_counter and said, "You're welcome but you are going to have to curb your _

_temper." Santana pulled away from Brittany, taking her hand in hers and said,_

"_It is really kinda hard to when a douche bag takes advantage of a woman's_

_vulnerability, Rachel!" Rachel explained, "I understand that but it could really _

_damage your reputation out there and you are currently the most popular star_

_in the world!" Santana snapped, "Fuck my reputation, I want to protect my _

_Britt-Britt!" Brittany started to cry and said, "I am not feeling good, I need to lay_

_down!" Brittany ran to the room and slammed the bedroom door with Santana_

_crying out, "Baby!" Then Santana turned to glare at Rachel and Rachel looked _

_embarrassed, "I am truly sorry, San." Santana snapped, "It's time for you to go!"_

_And with that Santana went into the bedroom and Rachel left the townhouse, _

_closing the door behind her._

_Brittany was in bed just wearing a t-shirt and thong while crying with _

_Lord Tubbington snuggling with her. Santana slid next to Brittany and Lord _

_Tubbington meowed and hissed at Santana. Santana hissed back at the cat,_

"_Goddamn it cat, let me cuddle with my girl!" Brittany shifted on her side so_

_Lord Tubbington could move and she let Santana hold her tightly. Santana_

_kissed Brittany on her forehead saying, "I am not mad at you, sweetie. I am_

_mad at how this fucking day turned out to be! An asshole mover and big_

_mouth Rachel!" Brittany cried, "Just love me, love me forever." Santana_

_continued kissing Brittany and said, "I love you, I love you so fucking much and_

_always will forever." Santana's heart was breaking from seeing how much_

_her love was hurting and struggling. Brittany fell asleep in Santana's arms_

_after crying for several minutes and Santana began to write the two songs_

_that was going to be on her new album. She had an idea what the songs_

_were going to be about and both of them were going to be dedicated to Brittany._

_To be continued… (Thank you for reading and following this story and thank you_

_to those who reviewed the story. Your support and suggestions are always _

_Appreciated.)_


	7. Working

_ During the next week, Santana wrote two songs and also got together_

_with Puck who played guitar and Finn Hudson who played drums in to get the _

_melodies down for both of the songs in the studio. Brittany was there and before_

_everybody got down to work Puck took Brittany aside and said, "You aren't pissed_

_at me for videotaping you?" Brittany hugged Puck and said, "Don't worry about _

_it, I know you care and it brought me back to my lady love." Santana went over_

_to Puck and Brittany, wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist and teased,_

"_Okay Peckerman, what incorrigible shit have you been putting in my baby's _

_head?" Puck laughed, "Still the Peckerman jokes eh Lopez? You are too much! _

_I was just asking your girl if we were still good?" Brittany kissed Santana on the _

_and said, "And I told him that we were good, if it weren't for Puck then we _

_wouldn't find our way back together!" Santana kissed Brittany back and said,_

"_Just making sure, 'cause I know what a troublemaker Peckerman can be!" Puck_

_started laughing, "Oh come on, Lopez!" Santana kissed Brittany softly on the lips_

_and said, "I'm going to get ready to record one of my songs for the album and it is _

_dedicated to you, baby." Brittany grinned at Santana and replied, "Cool, well I'll_

_sit in the booth area with Rachel and listen." Santana shook her head and said, _

"_Nope, just sit at the piano stool and just listen. Ok Peckerman, come on!" _

_Brittany sat down at the piano stool and Santana gestured towards Finn to start_

_he began to play and Santana began to sing while gazing at Brittany:_

_Sleep with me my baby_

_Hold me forever_

_Never let me go_

_Because I love you_

_And need you beside me_

_So sleep with me_

_The nights without you are cold_

_And I need you to cover me with your body_

_Your kisses and hugs thrill me_

_Promise me you'll never leave me_

_So please sleep with me_

_Sleep with me my baby_

_Hold me forever_

_Never let me go_

_Because I love you_

_And need you beside me_

_So sleep with me_

_I can't live without you_

_Our home would be empty without you_

_If you weren't there _

_So please hold me, kiss me and_

_sleep with me…_

_Sleep with me my baby_

_Hold me forever_

_Never let me go_

_Because I love you_

_And need you beside me_

_So sleep with me_

_I'll love you forever_

_I'll give you my life_

_I'll hold you close to my heart_

_If you sleep with me_

'_cause I can't make it through the night_

_Without you_

_Brittany had tears in her eyes and as soon as the music ceased, she went to _

_Santana and gave her a tight embrace. Santana held onto Brittany and had tears _

_in her eyes. Brittany cried, "That was beautiful, San." Santana wept, "I wrote_

_it straight from the heart and I can't be without you for a very long time." Brittany_

_replied, "Me neither so let's not find out ok?" Santana smiled through her tears _

_and replied, "Ok, well here is another song I've written especially for you." _

_Brittany sat back down on the piano stool and Santana gestured at Puck to_

_start with the guitar and he did, then Santana began to sing:_

_I love you with all my being_

_and soul_

_I need you always and want_

_you endlessly_

_so please be my girl always_

'_Cause baby you are the love of my life_

_I can't see anyone but you_

_You complete me and know the_

_depths of my soul_

_No woman but you can move me_

_Every night my body aches for you_

_And my heart yearns for you_

_So please don't let me down_

_And be my bride_

'_Cause baby you are the love of my life_

_I can't see anyone but you_

_You complete me and know the_

_depths of my soul_

_No woman but you can move me_

_So what else can I do to prove my love_

_for you?_

_There is so much I can do for you…._

'_Cause baby you are the love of my life_

_I can't see anyone but you_

_You complete me and know the_

_depths of my soul_

_No woman but you can move me_

_You move me…so move me…move me…._

_Brittany stood up and clapped her approval while tears were streaming down her _

_Face and Rachel came out of the booth saying, "Both of those songs are excellent_

_and so moving!" Brittany cried as she kissed Santana, "Obviously!" Rachel said,_

"_Well I'll get those two tracks mixed and it will be on the album and Finn do you_

_want to go and grab a coffee with me?" Finn stood up from the drum set and _

_smiled at Rachel, "That sounds good." Finn patted Britt on the shoulder and said,_

"_Good to see you after all this time, Britt." Britt turned to Finn and smiled, "Same_

_here, you are looking good!" Finn smiled back at Brittany then headed off with _

_Rachel. Puck packed up his guitar and said, "Well ladies, I'll see ya later and _

_Santana please try to keep the studio in one piece. It would be embarrassing for_

_other artists to come in to record and smell lady juice!" Brittany buried her face_

_in Santana's shoulder and giggled while Santana gave Puck the finger and _

_snickered, "Fuck you, Peckerman!" Puck waved at Brittany and Santana as he _

_leaving the studio, "See ya around!" Puck left and Brittany sighed happily, _

"_You are such a romantic, Sanny. Thank you." Santana kissed Brittany and said,_

"_It is all for you." Brittany and Santana kissed each other softly on the lips_

_and gazed at one another for several minutes until Brittany asked, "Want to_

_go home and ravage me?" Santana gave Brittany a seductive smile and answered_

_in a husky voice, "I thought you would never ask!"_

_To be continued…(RIP Cory Monteith!)_


	8. Desire

_ Back at the townhouse Santana and Brittany were having hot sex in_

_bed, Santana on top of Brittany grinding her core against Brittany's and Brittany_

_had her hands on Santana's curvecous ass, squeezing it hard making Santana cry_

_out, "Oh Britt-Britt!" The pace was quickening and the sexual energy becoming_

_more hot and sweaty, their bodies glistening with love, lust and desire until it_

_became unbearable and both Brittany and Santana came hard together. Santana_

_collapsed on Brittany and Brittany was sprawled on the bad, her arms hanging _

_off the bed and panting. Santana peppered Brittany's neck with soft kisses and_

_whispered in her Britt's ear, "I love you." Brittany panted, "I love you too, San."_

_Santana rolled off Brittany, got a pack of cigarettes out and asked, "Want one, _

_babe?" Brittany replied, "Yes please!" Santana gave Brittany a cigarette and_

_lit it for her and then lit her own cigarette. Both were cuddling and smoking their_

_cigarettes when Santana's cell phone went off and Santana checked to see who_

_was calling and it was Rachel. Santana answered, "This better be good, Berry!_

_I am in bed with my baby!" Santana winked at Brittany and Brittany winked_

_back at her. Rachel sighed, "I really don't need to hear about your sex life!"_

_Santana snapped, "Who said anything about sex?!" Brittany giggled at that_

_and continued puffing on her cigarette. Rachel said, "Anyhoo, I have a question_

_for you, the record company wants you to shoot a music video for "Sleep With_

_Me" and I was wondering if maybe Brittany could be the love interest in the video_

_since you two are together? She'll get paid and everything." Santana replied, _

"_Sounds cool, I'll call you back and let you know as soon as I talk to Britt." Rachel_

_replied, "The company needs to know by the end of the week, ok?" Santana_

_replied, "Sure thing Berry, talk to ya soon! Bye!" Rachel said, "Bye, Lopez!"_

_Santana hung up the phone and Brittany asked, "What's up?" Santana said_

_as she put out her cigarette in the ashtray and snuggled against Brittany,_

"_That was Rachel and she mentioned the record company wants to do a video_

_of the song, "Sleep with Me" and suggested on using you as my love interest_

_in the video since we are together. I think it's perfect." Brittany put out her _

_cigarette in an ashtray and hugged Santana, "I think so too, I can't see any_

_other woman but me being your love interest." Santana kissed Brittany_

_on the lips and replied, "Should be fun too, I was thinking of shooting the video_

_on the beach, I'll let Rachel know about it. God, making love on the coast sounds_

_so fucking hot!" Brittany nuzzled herself against Santana's neck, her leg wrapped_

_around Santana's waist and asked, "What would you do to me at the beach, San?"_

_Santana gulped from horniness and replied in a hoarse voice, "I would take_

_your bikini off and lick every part of your wet body." Brittany moaned, "What_

_happens if I had sand all over my body?" Santana answered in a low voice, "Then_

_I would make love to you as the water splashes itself all over ourselves, basically_

_making us even more wet." Brittany exclaimed, "San?" Santana looked at Brittany_

_with lust, "Hmmm?" Brittany replied, "Fuck me." Immediately Santana rolled_

_back onto Brittany, French kissing her and letting her hands roam all over _

_Brittany's thin and taught body._

_The next morning Brittany found herself alone in bed and she got up _

_slipping on a nightshirt and looked for Santana. Santana was in the dining room_

_in a robe and talking on her cell phone. Santana blew a kiss at Brittany and said_

_on her cell, "That sounds good Berry, I'll let Britt know. See ya soon, bye!" _

_Santana hung up her cell and Brittany asked as she went up to Santana to kiss her,_

"_What's up, babe?" Santana kissed Brittany deeply on the lips, wrapping her arms_

_around Brittany's waist and answered, "I just got off the phone with Rachel_

_and we'll be shooting the music video in the Caribbean this coming week!" Brittany_

_grinned excitedly and said, "Fucking sweet!" Santana laughed, "Isn't it baby?" _

_Santana began to nibble on Brittany's ear and Brittany giggled, "Hot already?"_

_Santana groaned into Brittany's ear, "I am always hot for you." Both started _

_making out for several minutes when Santana pulled away and said as she _

_grabbed Brittany's hand, "Let's take a shower and then go shopping."_

_ After shower sex, Santana and Brittany went to the mall and started_

_shopping at Victoria's Secret. Luckily the store was closed for both of them so_

_fans wouldn't harass them. Brittany explained to Santana, "I want something_

_that will turn you on big time, something sexy and sensual." Santana smirked_

_at Brittany and replied, "That shouldn't be hard, you could get my hot by just_

_wearing a fucking paper bag!" Brittany winked at Santana, "I know, right?"_

_Brittany held up a dark pink silk negligee with a slit up the thigh and asked, "What_

_do you think about this outfit to wear in bed?" Santana's mouth was slightly open_

_and she found herself drooling. She wipe the drool from her mouth and answered,_

"_Perfect to wear in bed, baby. You will probably won't wear it for very long _

_because I will make you melt outta that outfit!" Brittany laughed, "You always_

_make me melt!" Santana replied, "That's my job! Baby help yourself to anything,_

_I am just gonna grab some bras and thongs. I am not much of a negligee girl."_

_Brittany grinned and said, "You aren't much of a clothes woman either!" Santana_

_replied, "I am only naked for you!" Brittany got quite a few sexy negligees for_

_the trip and a beautiful blue silk teddy with a white lace robe for the video. _

_Santana and Brittany also shopped at Nordstrom's, Macy's and Spencer's for_

_outfits and accessories, Santana managed to sign a few autographs for fans and_

_then she and Brittany headed back home to pack._

_ Santana and Brittany left for the Caribbean about a week later and met_

_up with Rachel at the hotel bar for drinks after they got set up in their suite. _

_Rachel explained, "Shooting for the video will be tomorrow and shot around_

_the beach and the coastline. Santana, we weren't able to find the right director_

_to film the video so do you want to direct the video?" Santana replied, "Sure,_

_I pretty much have an idea of how the video will be going." Rachel teased, "Please_

_keep it at least PG-13! This is going out worldwide ya know!" Santana teased _

_back, "With a title like "Sleep with Me?" It's gonna be rated NC-17, Berry!" _

_Brittany added, "Or rated X!" Santana giggled, "I don't think they have that rating_

_except porn, baby!" Brittany said, "Really? I was guessing it was going to be_

_rated X!" All three laughed for a few minutes then Rachel said, "After shooting_

_the video, you'll be interviewed by MTV and VH1 for the video. Surprising since_

_both channels suck ass these days!" Brittany replied as she squeezed Santana's _

_hand, "Tell me about it, I don't remember the last time I saw a music video that _

_wasn't on demand." Before they got more into detail about the video Santana_

_asked Rachel, "How was the coffee date with Finn?" Rachel grinned and _

_answered, "It was great, we are going to hook up soon for a date." Brittany_

_said, "He is so cool, very cute and a goofball too!" Santana leaned towards_

_Brittany, kissing her on the cheek and replied, "Just like my baby." Brittany_

_playfully swats Santana on the arm and Rachel laughs at the couple's cuteness_

_and said, "You two are something else!" Santana explained, "I was thinking with_

_the video, first we shoot me singing, then shoot me and Britt playing along the_

_beach and then making out on the coastline, with the water splashing on us. We_

_have those shots mixed up and that's the video." Rachel folded her arms, with a_

_smirk and asked, "You two are going to be dressed right?" Santana replied _

_sarcastically, "No I thought we would do the whole video naked, offend the FCC_

_and be banned from the air! Of course we will be dressed!" Brittany laughed at_

_her lady love's sarcasm and Santana joined her, hugging Brittany tightly while_

_Rachel looked on with amusement. "So what are you two going to wear for the _

_video?" asked Rachel. Santana smirked at Rachel, "You'll see!"_

_ The next morning, Brittany was in her new negligee and putting her make_

_up on when Santana came out in a white terry cloth robe, wearing makeup and_

_her hair wet, the look she was going for. Brittany said, "So I can't see what you_

_are wearing underneath the robe, huh?" Santana replied as she pulled the robe _

_hood over her head, "It's a surprise baby, I want you to cream when you see it!"_

_Brittany set her lipstick down on the counter and said, "I cream regardless, San._

_You are my desire." Santana grinned and replied, "All in good time, Britt!"_

_To be continued… (And there will be more desire and hotness in the next chapter,_

_thanks for following!) _


	9. Desire Pt2

_ Santana and Brittany left their hotel suite and met up with Rachel and_

_the filming crew for the video. Brittany tripped in the sand and Santana giggled_

_as she picked Brittany up from the sand, "You are so childlike sometimes, baby. It's_

_cute." Brittany wiped herself off and said, "Glad you think so, San. I feel like an _

_ass!" Santana kissed Brittany on the forehead and said, "You're my ass, uh..._

_wait, that doesn't sound right!" Brittany laughed, "No it doesn't, but funny as _

_hell!" Rachel went over to the couple and smiled at them, "Everything ok you _

_two" Santana answered, "Yeah Britt-Britt was just having a fight with the sand!"_

_Brittany explained, "Me and sand do not get along!" Rachel laughed, "Obviously!"_

_Santana asked, "Is everything set up and ready?" Rachel replied, "Let's get the _

_ball rolling!"_

_As the solo scenes were being shot, Santana opened her robe which_

_revealed a flesh colored bikini and Brittany's mouth dropped, her eyes bulging_

_out of its sockets. Rachel shook her head and laughed at Brittany's reaction, it_

_was so adorable how Brittany acted around Santana. Santana looked towards_

_Brittany as she lip-synched to the song, slowly removing her robe, gyrating her_

_hips and her hand traveling down to her center. Rachel shook her head to _

_discourage Santana from going further and Santana removed her hand to point_

_to the camera as she continued to lip synch. After shooting her solo part, it was _

_time for Brittany to join Santana in the rest of the video. Santana decided that_

_there wouldn't be a playful scene; the scene was going to be sexual. Santana _

_slipped her robe back on, ordered the crew to move down towards the coastline_

_and she grabbed Brittany's hand, leading her gently towards the water. _

_Santana whispered into Brittany's ear, "Just be natural and go with the flow."_

_Santana gestured for the music to be played and to start filming, Santana picked_

_Brittany up and spun Brittany around, Brittany smiled at Santana, their eyes _

_locked together and Santana put Brittany down. Santana removed her robe once_

_again, throwing it down on the sand, Brittany took off her robe, her eyes never _

_leaving Santana's dark chocolate colored eyes and both of the ladies embraced_

_one another. Santana's and Brittany's bodies were swaying to the music, after_

_a moment or two Santana laid Brittany gently on the sand and got on top of her,_

_Santana stroking Brittany's cheek with her hand and lip-synching to the lyrics._

_Santana began to kiss and suck on Brittany's neck, her hands on her Britt's thighs_

_and she could feel the goose pimples on Brittany's neck. Santana began to French_

_kiss Brittany and her hands started to travel down south even as the music began_

_to fade out. Rachel said as the filming stop, "You guys can stop now!" Santana_

_and Brittany ignored her, continuing to make out and groan loudly. Rachel raised_

_her voice, "You two need to stop; some of the crew are getting hard ons!" _

_Santana and Brittany stopped kissing, pressed their foreheads together and _

_laughed. Santana laughed, "Like we were going to do it in front of everybody,_

_I love giving Berry a hard time!" Brittany giggled, "I would've not of minded,_

_you got me horny!" Santana said softly, "Later baby, let's wrap this shit up and_

_do the interviews before I make you cum hard." Santana rolled off of Brittany, _

_helping Brittany off and dusted the sand off each other. Brittany helped Santana_

_into her robe and Santana did the same, then they walked towards Rachel and_

_Rachel said as she tried to fake a disapproving look, "You two need to cool it,_

_you could attract perverts out there!" Santana replied, "Puh-leaze Berry,_

_what we did wasn't a big deal!' Rachel waved Santana off and said, "MTV_

_and VH1 are here to interview you and snap some pictures so do them and_

_we'll talk later about editing the video."_

_Santana and Brittany met up with people from MTV and VH1 with Santana_

_introducing Brittany to the interviewers. Both interviews lasted for a half hour and_

_they took pictures of Santana and Brittany. Afterwards Santana signed some _

_autographs and took some pictures with fans and then she and Brittany headed_

_back to their hotel suite. As soon as they got into their hotel suite, Brittany _

_collapsed on the bed, lying on her stomach and Santana staring at Brittany with_

_lust and love. Brittany was starting to fall asleep when she felt herself being _

_humped from behind and wet kisses being trailed all over her neck and back. _

_Brittany groaned, "Santana what are you doing?" Santana replied as she sucked_

_on Brittany's ear, "You look so fuckin' hot sprawled out so I am going to fuck you._

_Get on your fours, baby." Brittany forgot her exhaustion and she got on her hands_

_and knees, her ass in front of Santana. Santana stuck her hand underneath _

_Brittany's ass and entered her three fingers in Brittany's pussy making Brittany_

_cry out, "Oh Jesus, San! Fuck me hard!" Santana panted, "Fuck you hard I will!"_

_Santana pumped her fingers further up into Brittany until Brittany couldn't handle_

_It anymore and she shot her cum all over Santana's fingers. Santana pulled out _

_and licked them. Before Santana could swallow, Brittany pounced on Santana and _

_had Santana on her fours. She lifted the robe skirt over Santana's waist, slid her _

_bikini bottoms down and entered Santana with three fingers as well, Santana's ass _

_banging against Brittany's chest. Brittany asked, "How do you like that, San? How_

_do you like it, huh?" Santana gasped, "So fuckin' rough, so hot, and so unbelievable!"_

_Brittany continued to pump herself into Santana exploded into Brittany and her _

_whole body collapsed on the bed convulsing from the climax. Brittany pulled out_

_and licked her fingers clean, she laid on top of Santana feeling the warmth of _

_Santana's smoking hot tanned body. As Santana got her breathing pattern back, _

_Santana said, "That was amazing, you never cease to amaze me." Brittany _

_kissed Santana's back and replied, "I try to keep my woman satisfied." Santana_

_responded, "And you sure as hell do, B." Santana said softly, "Marry me."_

_To be continued… (I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry if I made _

_grammatical and spelling errors. The spell check on my computer isn't all that _

_great and I am a great speller but suck ass at grammar. So please bear with me_

_and thank you for continuing to reading. __ )_


	10. The Purposal

_ Brittany rolled off of Santana and asked, "Can you please repeat that?" _

_Santana turned to face Brittany and answered, "I would like for you to be my wife,_

_will you marry me?" Brittany started to cry and she looked away from Santana _

_and Santana placed her hands on Brittany's face to make Brittany look at her._

"_I know what you are thinking and you are thinking that you aren't worthy to _

_marry because of your history but you are worthy." Explained Santana. Brittany_

_cried, "I never want to let you down ever and I am always scared that I will!"_

_Santana replied, "And so what if you do, you are only human and so am I. We will_

_accidentally hurt one another, that can't be helped. The thing is we are in this _

_together and it will be forever. I love you, I need and want you, Brittany S. Pearce."_

_So please marry me." Santana's darks eyes were filled with tears, gazing lovingly_

_at Brittany and Brittany nodded her head through her tears saying softly, "Yes._

_Yes I will marry you." Santana chuckled through her tears and she pulled Brittany_

_into a strong embrace. Santana wept, "You have made me the most happiest bitch_

_in the world!" Brittany said, "And I will continue to try and make you because you_

_are the only woman I truly love." Santana kissed Brittany softly on the lips, "I _

_can't live without baby, you are my rock." Brittany kissed Santana back on the _

_lips and said, "I can't either but babe I need to take a bath, the sand is riding up_

_my ass!" Santana started laughing hard making Brittany laugh hard as well and_

_after several minutes of laughing, Santana replied as she wiped the tears from her_

_eyes and said, "Let's take a bubble bath together, we both could use it."_

_Santana made a warm bubble bath for her and Brittany, after they_

_made love and washed each other in the bathtub, both were in white bathrobes_

_and snuggling in bed watching television. Both of them were watching The _

_Kardashians on E when Brittany took Santana's face in her hands and planted_

_a long wet kiss on the lips. After a minute or so Brittany pulled away and Santana_

_asked while panting, "What was that for?" Brittany replied, "I love your lips, they _

_are so kissable!" Santana pulled Brittany towards her again and said, "Well kiss _

_me again baby, my lips are on fire!" Brittany kissed Santana hard on the lips with_

_Santana snaking her tongue inside of her mouth. They made out for several _

_minutes until Brittany rested her head against Santana's chest and Santana rested_

_her chin on Brittany's head. Santana said, "I love you so much, my baby. I love you_

_so much it's fuckin' unbelievable!" Brittany replied, "I love you so much too, can_

_two people love this much?" Santana replied, "I think so. Our love is for eternity."_

_Brittany asked, "So what are you wanting to do?" Santana replied, "Why don't we_

_order some room service and watch some movies?" Brittany grinned at Santana_

_and said, "That sounds good, I am hungry!" Santana ordered dinner and dessert_

_for her and Brittany, then they got comfy cozy and started watching a couple of _

_movies. They had hamburgers, fries and ice cream while watching a comedy and_

_after the comedy, the lovebirds watched a drama and a romance movie _

_afterwards or half of it. During the romance movie, Santana got extremely horny_

_and ended up making love to Brittany throughout the film. Brittany and Santana_

_couldn't keep their hands off each other, they were so obsessively in love with one_

_another and they fell asleep tangled in each other's arms._

_ The next morning, Brittany woke up to Santana laying on her side, gazing_

_at Brittany and hold a single red rose in her hand. "Good morning, baby." Said _

_Santana as she kissed Brittany on the forehead. Brittany smiled at her fiancée and_

_responded softly, "Good morning, what do you have there?" Santana gave the_

_rose to Brittany and replied, "A rose for my love." Brittany took the rose, smelled_

_the fragrance of the rose and sighed happily, "Thank you so much, sweetheart. I_

_love it." Santana smiled at Brittany and said, "I am glad you like it, you bring out_

_the romantic side of me out." Brittany kissed Santana on her cheek and said, "I_

_love the romantic side of you." Santana said, "Speaking of romance I was wanting_

_to go shopping for an engagement ring for you but I would like to shop on my own_

_because I want to surprise you and make this special for you. How do you feel _

_about that?" Brittany gulped and asked, "Will I be alone here?" Santana took _

_Brittany's hands in hers, kissing them softly and replied, "No you won't, Rachel_

_can hang out with you for today. I called her earlier and asked her about hanging_

_out with you, she has no problem with it. You two can go for drinks or something."_

_Brittany felt herself getting emotional and said, "I am so sorry if I seem like such_

_a fuckin' basket case!" Santana swept Brittany in her arms and said, "Baby don't_

_be so hard on yourself, I understand. If you want to come with me if it makes you_

_comfortable then you can come." Brittany shook her head and said, "No that is _

_ok, I do want to be surprised plus I miss hanging out with Rachel." Santana looked_

_Brittany in the eyes with concern and asked, "Are you really sure? I won't be _

_pissed with you if you decide to come." Brittany wiped her eyes and sniffed, "I'll_

_be fine. Don't worry about me." Santana stroked Brittany's locks and said, "I can't_

_help but worry about you, my baby." Brittany said, "I know but I'll be alright, plus_

_I am indeed looking forward to seeing Rachel, really I am!" Santana got up from _

_the bed and said, "Ok I trust ya, I ordered us some pancakes and waffles for _

_breakfast so let's dig in." Brittany hopped out of the bed with excitement and she_

_asked enthusiastically, "Is there any whipped cream?" Santana giggled, "Yes there_

_is plenty of whipped cream!" Brittany clapped her hands and said, "Oh goodie!"_

_Santana continue to giggle and said, "You are so cute, I love it!" Brittany sat down_

_and helped herself to some waffles and as she poured some whip cream on the _

_waffles she said, "You know I can save some of the whip cream to lick off you for_

_dessert if you like!" Santana almost gagged on her pancakes when she heard that _

_and ended up taking a sip of water to get everything down. "Jesus Christ B, you _

_are gonna be the fuckin' death of me!" cried Santana and Brittany giggled, "I _

_didn't mean to do that to you but the offer still stands!" Santana licked her lips_

_and replied, "Put it aside and we'll have it later."_

_To be continued… (Ugh, I've been struggling with writing this chapter today_

_because writer's block is threatening to take over. I know for a fact that Rachel_

_is going to struggle in the next chapter, I am just trying to figure out how. Does_

_anyone have any ideas, I know she will be struggling with her sex addiction. Please_

_feel free to comment your ideas or send me a PM. I great appreciate it. __ )_


	11. Downward Spiral

_ A little bit later on after a shower and dressing, Brittany and Santana_

_were in the elevator to go down and meet Rachel in the hotel lobby. Santana_

_and Brittany were kissing like there was no tomorrow and Brittany rested her head_

_against Santana's forehead as she was playing with Santana's black leather jacket _

_collar, "I'm going to miss you, San." Santana said softly as she lifted Brittany's _

_chin to make eye contact, "It's only for a few hours baby and I'll miss you too. Plus_

_this will be good for you, look at it as a challenge." Brittany gazed into Santana's_

_puppy brown eyes and said, "You are right, babe. But please give me some more _

_sugar." Santana held Brittany tightly in her strong arms and placed her lips on _

_Brittany's, her tongue slipping in once again and her breathing becoming very _

_labored. Santana and Brittany were French kissing until the elevator got to the _

_lobby and the door opened, Rachel and Finn were standing in the lobby and _

_watching them make out. Finn grinned and whispered to Rachel, "That was us_

_earlier, right?" Rachel shook her head and giggled, "Don't start, Hudson!" Rachel_

_cleared her throat to give the couple an indication that they were there and the_

_couple pulled apart, exiting the elevator. Brittany went over to Finn and hugged,_

"_Hey Finn, so good to see you! When did you get in?" Finn hugged Brittany back_

_and replied, "Last night and it is good seeing you too, Britt." Santana smirked at_

_Rachel and asked, "Been doing the same thing like we have, eh?" Rachel rolled her_

_eyes and said, "Mind you damn business Lopez and go get the ring!" Santana _

_replied, "Not before I give my baby another kiss, hey britt-britt are you sure you_

_are going to be ok?" Brittany answered as she leaned in for a kiss and a hug, _

"_Of course I will be, I am in safe hands." Santana and Brittany gave each other_

_a quick hug and kiss before pulling away and Santana heading off to the limo._

_Rachel asked, "So what are you wanting to do, Britt?" Brittany replied, "Let's_

_get some mimosa's at the beach, I am craving them."_

_ Brittany, Rachel and Finn were sitting at a table at the beach, having_

_Mimosas and chatting. Rachel asked, "Are you doing alright without Santana_

_here?" Brittany nodded as she took a sip of her drink and replied, "I thought_

_it was going to cripple me but so far so good!" Finn said, "I don't blame you _

_though for not wanting to be away from Santana very long, she is very smokin'_

_hot!" Rachel gave Finn a dirty look and Finn added, "But Rachel is even more_

_smokin' hot!" Rachel smiled at Finn and Finn smiled back while Brittany_

_continued on sipping on her mimosa. Brittany grinned, "I am pretty lucky to_

_have a gorgeous fiancée like San, just hope I don't fuck it up!" Finn asked,_

"_Why say that, Britt?" Brittany said, "I am damaged goods and I wonder_

_if I could ever be repaired." Rachel replied, "B you are not a machine, you are a_

_person and a cool person at that. Santana loves you unconditionally whether_

_you are a sex addict or not, she loves you." Brittany put her hand on Rachel's_

_and said, "Thank you, Rach! I greatly appreciate it." Rachel squeezed Brittany's_

_hand and replied, "I mean every word of it too, you are so awesome!" Brittany_

_said, "You are awesome too and so are you, Finn! I am going to have another_

_mimosa, how about you two?" Finn said, "I am game how about you Rach?"_

_Rachel replied, "Bring on the mimosa's!"_

_ About an hour and a half later, Brittany was drunk from the four mimosa's_

_she had and Rachel said, "I think you had enough, Pierce! Let's grab a bite to eat!"_

_Brittany slurred as she got up from the table, "I wanna stay and party!" Brittany_

_removed her t-shirt exposing a white bra and a young brunette woman _

_approached Brittany and said, "Oh my god, you are Santana Lopez's girl, you are_

_so hot!" Brittany smiled drunkenly and said, "Why thank ya, missy! What's your_

_name?" The young brunette replied, "My name is Tiffany and do you want to _

_dance?" Rachel grabbed Brittany's arm and said, "That isn't a good idea Britt, _

_let's go and have something to eat. Please put your shirt back on." Tiffany _

_snapped at Rachel, "Who the fuck are you, her bodyguard? I just want to dance_

_with her!" Finn stood up from the table and said to Tiffany, "Just leave her alone,_

_please?" Brittany pulled away and grabbed Tiffany by the arm slurring, "Don't_

_worry, I'm just gonna dance with her, nothin' else!" With that she and Tiffany_

_moved to the dance floor and began to dance. Rachel whipped out her cell phone_

_and said to Finn, "I'm going to text Santana, please keep an eye on her." Finn_

_nodded and replied, "Will do!" _

_**R: Have you found the perfect ring yet?**_

_**S: I have, how is everything going right now?**_

_**R: Get your ass here now, Brittany is drunk and is dancing with a bimbo in her**_

_**bra!**_

_**S: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET HER DRINK SO MUCH IN THE GODDAMN FIRST**_

_**PLACE?**_

_**R: She is a grown woman, she can have what she wants!**_

_**S: YOU FUCKING IDIOT I WOULD THINK YOU WOULD KNOW THAT SHE**_

_**IS IN A VULNERABLE STATE RIGHT NOW!**_

_**R: QUIT SCREAMING AT ME AND GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!**_

_**S: FUCK YOU, I AM ON MY WAY!**_

_ Rachel put her phone away and Finn asked, "What did she say?" Rachel_

_sighed, "Boy is she pissed and it is going to be a hot mess!" Finn got up from his_

_chair exclaiming, "Holy shit, Brittany is gone!" Rachel stood up and panicked,_

"_What do you mean she's gone, you were watching her!" Finn said as his voice_

_was rising, "I just blinked my eyes and then she was gone, that Tiffany bitch _

_must've left with her!" Rachel cried, "Santana is so going to Lima adjacent on my_

_ass! I am going to see if they are in the bathroom, wait here!" Rachel went _

_through the club, went to the ladies restroom, opened the door and called out,_

"_Brittany? Are you in here? Santana is coming for you!" Rachel looked underneath_

_the stalls and didn't see anyone. Rachel groaned, "Fuck, Santana is going to kill_

_me and Finn!" Rachel went back outside to the table where Finn was waiting for_

_her and asked, "Did you see her?" Finn shook his head and replied, "No!" Rachel_

_buried her face in her hands and said, "Choas, it is going to be fucking chaos when_

_Santana finds out her baby is missing!" Finn replied, "We shouldn't not of let her_

_have that many mimosas, it is going to trigger her addiction!" Rachel collapsed in_

_the chair and both she and Finn didn't talk for several minutues. Rachel rested her_

_head on the table when she heard Santana yell, "WHERE THE FUCK IS BRITTANY?_

_To be continued… (If you think this is bad, the next chapter is going to be worse! _

_LOL! Thank you so much for reading and thank you to Darkholme13 for_

_commenting, I appreciate it. I am almost a great speller, LOL! For those who_

_favored this story and followed it, thank you. I am grateful. __ )_


	12. The Wrath of Santana

_ Rachel shot up from the chair with Finn grabbing her gently by the_

_arm and saying, "Be calm, Rach." Rachel responded, "How can I, look at that!"_

_She pointed at Santana; Santana was heading over to the table and her nostrils_

_were flaring in anger and her mouth was in a snarl. Santana slammed her hands _

_on the table and hissed, "Where the fuck is Brittany, Berry?" Two bodyguards _

_were watching the club, keeping an eye for Brittany and Rachel was shivering_

_in fright stuttering, "I-I-I-I-I d-d-don't kn-kn-know, sh-sh-sh-…" Finn finished the_

_sentence for his girlfriend, "She disappeared San, we were watching her but _

_somehow she slipped away while she was dancing with this chick named Tiffany."_

_Both Rachel and Finn could see Santana's dark eyes pop out of its sockets even_

_even behind her sunglasses and she growled through clenched teeth, "Why did_

_you even let her fucking dance with that tramp?!" Rachel gulped and said, "What_

_more could I do, physically restrain her? We are not the babysitters here, we were_

_just keeping her company!" Santana flipped over the table sending Rachel and_

_Finn scurrying away and looking at Santana with horrified looks on their faces._

_Santana screamed, "IF I CAN'T FIND MY BABY SOON I WILL FIRE BOTH OF YOUR_

_ASSES, DO YOU FUCKIN' GET IT?!" Before Santana could get a response, a_

_bodyguard said to Santana as he pointed to the beach, "Ms. Lopez, look! Santana_

_looked at his direction and was horrified by what she saw. Brittany was heading_

_towards the water in the nude with Tiffany following behind her. Santana ran _

_across the beach, punching Tiffany hard across the face sending her sprawling _

_across the sand. Santana grabbed Brittany and carried her bridal style towards _

_the hotel club and Brittany started to cry, "I'm so sorry, so sorry!" Santana _

_silenced Brittany with a hard kiss on the lips. Santana whispered in Brittany's_

_ear, "Shhhhhhh I am here to take care of you baby, we are going back to the_

_suite." Brittany passed out in Santana's arms and Santana hissed at Rachel_

_and Finn, "Both of you, come along now!" Rachel and Finn followed behind_

_Santana and as they were heading back, Tiffany came running after Santana._

_Santana spun around, kicked Tiffany away shouting, "FUCK OFF, BITCH!" _

_ After the calamity outdoors, Santana put Brittany to bed, making sure_

_that she was bundled up and comfortable while she was knocked out. Santana_

_kissed Brittany on the forehead and then met with Rachel and Finn out in the _

_doorway of the suite. Santana snapped, "I am not going to fire you two _

_however I wished you two kept a better eye on Britt!" Rachel sighed, "We did_

_the best that we've could of done and I am sorry that she drank so much."_

_Santana hissed, "You could've prevented it, I mean why did she even drink to_

_begin with?" Finn answered, "She wanted to have drinks with us and to hang_

_with us at the club, she seemed to be having a great time and was carefree."_

_Santana put her hand in her hair and started to cry, "Oh fuck what am I going to_

_do? I love her so much, so fuckin' much and I don't want to lose her." Rachel_

_placed her hand on Santana's shoulder and said, "You won't lose her, she just _

_needs help and I think therapy will help her." Santana wept, "I am sorry I _

_screamed at you two, I was just so worried and upset." Finn said, "I understand_

_and remember, Brittany loves you." Santana nodded through her tears and said_

_softly, "I know she does." Rachel hugged Santana and said, "Things will work_

_out and I'll handle the press so you won't have to." Santana hugged Rachel back_

_and said, "Thank you so much, I think we are going to stay in a few days before_

_we do anything else. I want her to heal and for us to talk." Rachel said, "Of course,_

_I'll talk to you in a few then." Finn said as he grabbed Rachel's hand, "See ya soon_

_and please tell Brittany we are so sorry." Rachel and Finn went to the elevator and_

_Santana went back into the suite, closing the door behind her and wiping the tears_

_from her eyes._

_ In the middle of the night, Brittany woke up violently ill and rushed to the _

_bathroom, closing the door behind her and vomiting in the toilet. Santana woke_

_up immediately when she heard the bathroom door close and she got up from the_

_bed, slipping on a white robe and entered the bathroom. Santana said softly, "Oh_

_my poor Britt-Britt!" Brittany flushed the toilet, wiped her mouth and leaned_

_against the wall. Brittany started to cry, "I am so sorry for whatever I've done to _

_you, I am so fuckin' sorry." Santana got down next to Brittany and stroked her _

_sweaty blonde hair and said softly, "Don't cry baby, everything will be alright._

_You just had too much to drink and some slut tried to take advantage of you."_

_Brittany sobbed, "Do you know what you've got yourself into, do you really want_

_this? You can turn back." Santana started to cry again and she took Brittany's _

_face in her hands and said in a quivering voice, "I will never walk away again, not_

_like I did before. I love you and I need to be with you. I'll love you throughout the_

_good times and bad times. I love you unconditionally." Brittany fell into Santana's_

_arms and cried her heart out and Santana cried with her, holding Brittany firmly_

_in her arms and kissing her on the forehead. Santana whispered, "We are _

_together for life, you and me. You are my soul mate." Brittany said through her_

_sobs, "You are my soul mate too and the love of my life. I can't live without you."_

_Santana replied, "You are the love of my life too and can't live without you too so_

_let's not, ok?" Brittany nodded her head and Santana helped her up from the floor_

_and Santana said, "Let me get you some water that should help you." Santana_

_poured Brittany a glass of water and Brittany drank it down, and then Santana led_

_her back to bed, spooning behind Brittany and pulling the covers over them. _

_Santana kissed Brittany softly on the shoulder and said, "Get some sleep my _

_baby."_

_ The next day Brittany woke up with a massive headache and Santana_

_awake, reading the newspaper. Brittany groaned, "What time is it, babe?" _

_Santana replied as she sat the newspaper down, "It's noon and I ordered coffee_

_ya." Brittany smiled weakly as she sat up in bed, "Thanks, you are so good to me, _

_even if I don't deserve it." Santana said as she got out of bed, "Now don't start_

_that shit with me, I love you regardless!" Santana poured Brittany a cup of coffee_

_and some aspirin for her to take. Brittany replied as she sipped on her coffee, _

"_You are my lifesaver and my love, I love you too!" Santana sat on the edge of the_

_bed and said, "And we are still going to get married." Santana took a black velvet _

_box out of her robe pocket and opened it. Brittany gasped, "Oh my god, it's _

_beautiful!" In the box was a diamond ring with gold hearts embroidered on the _

_ring and Santana said, "Regardless of our weaknesses, I still need and want you_

_to be my wife. Brittany, will you marry me?" Tears formed in Brittany's blue eyes_

_and she cried, "Of course I will still marry you." Santana slipped the ring on _

_Brittany's left finger, kissing it softly and then taking Brittany in her arms, giving_

_her a soft kiss on the lips. Santana smiled sweetly at Brittany and said, "Why _

_don't we take a few days to relax and talk." Brittany replied, "That sounds perfect,_

_being in your arms and having you to myself is what I need." Santana explained,_

"_You realize that it can't all be about sex right? We do need to talk." Brittany_

_replied, "I do and I am sorry for being a bitch in heat!" Santana sighed, "And quit_

_apologizing too, I am just to blame as you are. I was a bitch in heat too and my _

_temper has been nasty as well!" Brittany replied, "Well it is a perfect time to get_

_our shit together so how do we do it?" Santana answered, "Well we are talking_

_however how do you feel about going to therapy when we get home?"_

_To be continued… (Thank you so much for the comments and the encouragement,_

_I greatly appreciate it. And I agree Santana needs to realize that fucking isn't the_

_solution to resolve things so there will be more talking in the next chapter.)_


	13. A Team

_ Brittany thought about the question for a minute or so then answered,_

"_I could do that but I am scared of being judged." Santana placed her hand on_

_Brittany's shoulder and replied, "Baby you won't be judged, I won't let that _

_happen." Brittany asked, "Would you be there for me all the way?" Santana _

_gave Brittany an incredulous look and said, "What kind of question is that?_

_Of course I will be there for you all the way!" Brittany replied softly, "I just_

_want to make sure you know." Santana sighed, "You just don't fuckin' get it_

_do you?" Brittany asked, "What do you mean?" Santana started to cry and_

_said, "We are a team, just you and me. We will get through it together and_

_I will never abandon you." Santana buried her face in her hands and was crying_

_While Brittany looked on sadly and she reached out to Santana, Santana tried_

_to pull away from Brittany but Brittany wouldn't let her and she pulled Santana_

_in her arms. Santana rested her face in Brittany's neck and Brittany could feel_

_the hot tears streaming down and she said softly, "I am so sorry for doubting this,_

_I am so scared though. I am scared of abandonment, it has happened before and_

_I don't think I could bear it again." Santana looked up at Brittany and placed her_

_hand on Brittany's face and said, "How many times do I have to tell you that I am_

_sorry? I would cut my heart out if I could whenever I see you hurting. When you_

_hurt, I hurt." Santana rested her forehead against Brittany and Brittany kissed_

_her fiancée on the softly saying, "I don't want to hurt you for the world, babe. We_

_are indeed a team." Santana sighed as she felt Brittany's lips brushed against _

_hers and replied, "If it needs to be us against the world then so fuckin' be it, I am_

_not going to go out there without you." Brittany held her lady love close to her _

_heart and said, "I am so yours, San." Brittany and Santana held each other tightly_

_for several minutes without speaking a word to one another until Santana asked,_

"_Do you want me to order you anything to eat?" Brittany shook her head and _

_answered, "Food is the last thing on my mind, I'll just have water and rest in your_

_arms." Santana said, "Are you sure, baby? I want you to keep up your strength."_

_Brittany got up from the bed and poured herself a glass of water and responded,_

"_Yeah but I'll probably have something later on though. I think I'll go and brush_

_my teeth." She headed to the restroom and Santana called out, "Baby?" Brittany_

_turned around and ask, "Yeah, sweetie?" Santana replied as she pulled the covers_

_over her, "I love you very much and hurry back." Brittany smiled and responded,_

"_I love you too and will do." _

_ Brittany brushed her teeth, then she washed her face and looked at herself_

_in the mirror. Her skin was paler than usual and had dark circles underneath her _

_eyes and she said to herself, "Get yourself together, Pierce! You have a wonderful_

_woman out there that loves you very much and she is hot as hell!" Brittany _

_finished up in the bathroom and headed back to bed where she joined Santana._

_Santana had her face buried in a pillow and by her body was shaking so Brittany_

_knew that Santana was crying, so Brittany got underneath the covers and she _

_laid her head down on Santana's back asking, "What's going on, Sanny?" _

_Santana wept, "I don't want all this fame now, I just want you." Brittany kissed_

_her lover's back and replied, "You have me completely and there is nothing_

_wrong with being famous." Santana moved to get on her side and Brittany_

_laid her head on a pillow and taking Santana's hand in hers. Santana explained_

_as the tears poured down her tanned cheeks, "Being famous means having to share_

_a part of myself with the public and I don't want that. I only want to share all of_

_myself with you." Brittany kissed Santana's hand softly and replied, "You've _

_worked so hard to get where you are at and you shouldn't throw it away. I will_

_always be right by your side offering you comfort, love and support. Besides I _

_know you love your fans." Santana sighed, "I do and I'll always be grateful to them_

_but I just want to go away with you to some remote location and have you to _

_myself." Brittany replied, "That can always happen, you don't have to leave_

_the music industry because of that." Santana looked at Brittany in awe and _

_admiration and said softly, "Your intelligence never ceases to amazes me, Britt-_

_Britt. How is that?" Brittany smiled at Santana and replied, "You are the one_

_who always made me feel intelligent, thank you." Santana said as she stroked_

_Brittany's face with her hand, "I think you've always been intelligent, you just_

_never thought so and assholes out there never thought you were. You are the_

_sweetest most loving woman I've even known and I adore you." Brittany's eyes_

_were brimming with tears and she said softly, "Stop it, you are going to make me_

_cry." Santana pulled Brittany's face closer to her, placing her lips on Brittany and_

_gave her a deep kiss. Santana forced Brittany's mouth open with her tongue and_

_she slid on top of Brittany, making Brittany lay back. Santana said as she began _

_kissing Brittany's neck, "I love kissing you, it is so addicting." Brittany groaned,_

"_So do I but you know this can lead to sex ya know!" Santana said as she nibbled_

_on Brittany's ear, "Who said anything about sex, foreplay is fine." Brittany sighed,_

"_How can I argue with that?" Santana held on to Brittany as she kissed her all over_

_her neck and face, sending goose pimples all over Brittany's body. Santana _

_whispered, "I love you so much, you are beautiful." Brittany replied, "You are even_

_more beautiful and I love you too." Santana stopped kissing Brittany as soon as _

_she started feeling aroused and she said, "Please hold me, never let me go, baby._

_I need you and I need your love." Brittany held on to Santana tightly and said,_

"_You will always have my love, always and I'll never let you go. Like you said we_

_are a team and a team for life." Brittany could feel Santana's body tremble and_

_Brittany smiled at the sight of her sensitive partner. Santana came off as a bad_

_ass but at heart was a sweet sensitive soul and could weep at the drop of a hat _

_and that was one of the many qualities that Brittany loved about Santana. _

_Brittany stroked her woman's dark locks and said softly, "Want to nap together?_

_I think we both could use it." Santana yawned and replied, "Sure, I could use one."_

_Both Brittany and Santana closed their eyes and were asleep within minutes, still_

_each other._

_ A few hours later, Brittany woke up to Santana groaning and crying, _

_Brittany sat up in bed and asked, "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Santana pointed to_

_television and Brittany watched the television and it was on the media gossip_

_program, TMZ and on it showed Santana ranting and raving in Spanish at the _

_beach club, carrying a nude and drunk Brittany in her arms with the nude part_

_blocked out and Santana kicking Tiffany away. Brittany cried, "Jesus Christ,_

_are you sure we are a team?" Santana wept, "Yes we are, no matter what."_

_Brittany jumped out of bed, went to the restroom, slamming the door behind_

_her and Santana going after her. Santana tried opening the door but it was _

_locked and she started pounding on the door, "Baby please open the door, it _

_will be ok!" Brittany replied, "How can it be? My god, what I saw was so_

_fuckin' horrible!" Santana said, "We already went through this, Britt. We_

_will go to therapy together and we will take on the world. Please baby, don't_

_be so upset, we can work through this." It got quiet for a few minutes on the_

_other side of the door and Santana felt nervous and said, "Baby c'mon out, you_

_are scaring the shit out of me now." Brittany opened the door red eyed from_

_crying and Santana opened her arms for Brittany to step into, Brittany fell into_

_Santana's arms and rested her face in Santana's arms. "Fuck TMZ, fuck the press_

_and fuck everybody else; it's just you and me." Said Santana as she kissed Brittany_

_gently behind her ear._

_To be continued… (Thank you to everybody who has reviewed this and favored this_

_story, I am grateful. God it was hard to write a scene without a sex scene but hey, I_

_did it! LOL! But talking is indeed important so let's see what is ahead for these_

_lovebirds.)_


	14. Love

_ It was dark and breezy at night and Brittany was sitting on a blanket_

_at the beach smoking a joint when Santana approached her wearing a black _

_hooded sweatshirt, leather jacket and jeans, the hood was up covering her black_

_hair and she sat behind Brittany her legs wrapping itself around her fiancée. _

_Santana nuzzled her face in Brittany's hair and said, "Thank you for leaving me_

_note but I am still worried about you." Brittany took a puff from the joint and_

_said, "Don't be, I'm just thinking." Santana asked as she took the joint and took_

_a hit from it, "What are thinking about?" Brittany replied, "Just thinking about us_

_in a good way of course and what the future holds for us." Santana asked, "And_

_what do you think the future holds for us?" Brittany took the joint back from _

_Santana and puffed on it saying, "Our future is going to be fuckin' awesome, _

_married and shit, going to therapy and going on world tours with you." Santana_

_grinned and said, "Sounds fuckin' awesome indeed!" Brittany said, "I want to get_

_married in the snow, I love the idea of you making love to me in the snow." _

_Santana chuckled, "We would make the snow melt for sure!" Brittany said, _

"_Totally!" Brittany and Santana finished smoking a joint together and Santana_

_had Brittany get on her back and Santana got on top of Brittany and looked at_

_her lovingly. Santana said softly, "You are my best friend, lover and fiancée_

_rolled into one, baby." Brittany smiled at Santana and said, "I feel the same way_

_about you, babe." Santana uttered a low growl, "And I am so fuckin' horny now!"_

_Brittany giggled, "Me too, must've been the joint we just shared!" Santana _

_smashed her lips against Brittany's making Brittany let out a small groan and she_

_wrapped her legs around Santana's waist and her hands on the back of Santana's_

_head. Santana began to nibble and suck on Brittany's neck as her hands traveled_

_through Brittany's white shorts which was soaked and Santana entered Brittany_

_with her finger. Brittany's hips moved to the rhythm of Santana pushing her finger_

_into her lady love's hot wet core. Santana moved as she continued kissing _

_Brittany's neck, "I love you so fuckin' much, my baby. Cum for me. Cum." Brittany_

_did what she was told and she came hard, her body shaking and her breathing_

_labored. Santana pulled out, licking her finger and then resting her face in the _

_crook of Brittany's neck. Santana said softly, "I couldn't resist any longer, I am_

_so in love with you." Brittany's teeth were chattering and Santana stopped it by_

_French kissing Brittany and they were kissing for several minutes when they heard_

_a female voice say, "Well if it isn't Brittany and lovergirl!" Santana and Brittany _

_looked up to see who was there and there was Tiffany standing there in a open_

_black shirt with a bikini underneath and a smirk on her face. Brittany snapped,_

"_Who the fuck are you?" Tiffany said, "You don't remember me, Britt? We skinny_

_dipped the day before in the ocean!" Santana got up from Brittany, dusted herself_

_off and hissed, "Don't you dare call her that and you two didn't skinny dip _

_together, you took advantage of her!" Tiffany hissed back, "I did not, I wanted_

_to show her a good time!" Brittany said, "I don't honestly don't remember who_

_the fuck you are and I really don't want to so piss off!" Tiffany headed towards _

_Brittany and Santana blocked her way saying, "You heard what my woman said,_

_piss off!" Tiffany backed off, intimidated by Santana and walked away. Brittany_

_got up from the sand and wrapped the blanket around her and Santana, hugging_

_Santana and saying, "I am so proud of you for not decking her." Santana kissed_

_Brittany deeply on the lips and said, "Can't afford to dig any deeper as it is so I _

_am cool." They continue to kiss for a few minutes and Brittany pulled away _

_making Santana whimper, Brittany explained, "I have the munchies so let's _

_order room service and for dessert I'll lick whipped cream off your body!" _

_Santana grinned seductively and replied, "I love the sound of that!" _

_ About an hour an half later, both Brittany and Santana were underneath_

_the covers wrestling one another, making love and giggling. Brittany giggled as_

_Santana was tickling her, "Oh god Sanny, you are so bad!" Santana laughed, "Not_

_as bad as you are, you vixen you!" They continued to fool around when Santana_

_heard her phone vibrate. Brittany cracked, "Is that your phone vibrating or are _

_happy to see me?" Santana said as she threw the covers off of her, "Wanky!" _

_Santana got her phone and answered, "This better be good!" Rachel was on_

_the line and said, "Ummm, how about a hello?" Santana responded, "Hello, this_

_better be good!" Brittany giggled in her pillow, she loved it when Santana was_

_being her usually sarcastic bitchy self, it was fucking hilarious! Rachel asked, "How_

_are you two getting along?" Santana started laughing for no apparent reason and_

_it made Brittany laugh. Through her uncontrollable laughter Santana managed to_

_reply, "We are doing hella good!" Rachel asked with suspicion in her voice, "Are_

_you two stoned?" Santana fell back on the bed, laughing harder with Brittany and_

_replied, "Maybe." Rachel exclaimed, "And you couldn't invite me over to share_

_some of that shit with you two? I see how you two are!" Santana and Brittany_

_continued to laugh for quite some time before Rachel said, "But all kidding aside,_

_I do need for you to try to be serious for at least a few minutes." Santana _

_managed to get herself together and said while biting her lip, "Ok Berry, what's_

_up?" Rachel explained, "Tomorrow I have arranged a press conference for you_

_like around noon and I want you and Brittany to be there." Santana sat up in_

_bed and exclaimed, "If you think I am going to apologize for my behavior you_

_have another goddamn thing comin'!" Brittany sat up with Santana and asked,_

"_What is going on, sweetie?" Santana replied as she moved the cell away from _

_mouth, "Rachel arranged a press conference for us." Brittany rolled her eyes_

_and groaned, "Fuck!" Rachel said, "I think it would be a good idea to explain_

_why you acted the way that you did, it could give you sympathy and make you_

_look like a hero." Santana snapped, "But it really isn't anyone's fuckin' business_

_what Brittany or I are going through. Do I have to explain every little detail in _

_my life?" Rachel snapped back, "You don't have to but you need to save your ass_

_or there will never be any more peace for you and Brittany." Santana sighed_

_and thought about what Rachel said for a minute then said, "Alright I'll be there, _

_can't speak for Brittany though and we shouldn't have to bring up the sex _

_addiction shit!" Rachel said in a soothing voice, "You don't have to, San. Ok? Just_

_answer some questions and all will be good." Santana sighed, "Alright, well I need_

_to get going so talk to you tomorrow, Berry." Rachel replied, "Okey dokey and get_

_some rest, bye." Santana said, "Bye." Then she hung up the cell and set it on the _

_side table and rested her arm across her eyes, groaning. Brittany cuddled up_

_close to Santana and said, "Don't worry babe, I'll be there with you." Santana _

_removed her arm from her eyes and gazed lovingly at Brittany, "Are you sure, _

_baby?" Brittany smiled at Santana and replied, "Of course, I love you and never_

_want to leave your side." Santana rolled onto her side and said softly as she took_

_Brittany's hand, kissing it softly, "You don't have to say a thing if you don't want_

_to." Brittany said, "I'll be fine, we are going to be fine." Santana said softly as she _

_leaned in for a kiss, "I know we will be."_

_ The next morning, Santana was dressing in a pink button down shirt, dark_

_blue jeans, black high heels and a black suit jacket while Brittany wore blue jeans,_

_a yellow t-shirt and a pink windbreaker with white tennis shoes. Santana kissed_

_Brittany and said, "You look so adorable." Brittany grinned and replied, "You look_

_so hot as usual." Santana said as she slipped on her sunglasses, "Ok you need to_

_stop or I'll have to make love to you again." Brittany slipped on her sunglasses,_

_took Santana's arm as they headed out of their suite and said, "Promises, _

_promises." Santana locked their suite and said, "Well here it goes, let's get_

_this shit goin'!"_

_To be continued… (Couldn't resist but I had to put a love scene sooner, but _

_hey they are communicating! LOL! Anyways, I'll try to post another chapter_

_regarding the press conference by tomorrow night, if not I'll try for Thursday_

_morning. After that I won't be able to post a chapter for the next few days_

_because family is coming to stay for a few days and I won't be near the computer_

_all that much. Enjoy!)_


	15. The Press Conference

_ Santana and Brittany met up with Rachel in the lobby arm in arm and _

_Rachel said, "So glad you two are doing this, it shouldn't be too bad." Santana_

_scoffed, "Fuck that shit, let's just get it over with!" Santana, Brittany and Rachel_

_headed into the hotel meeting room where a bunch of reporters were waiting for_

_Santana and Brittany. Photographers took tons of photographs as they sat down_

_and Santana lit up a cigarette for her and Brittany. Santana said to the reporters_

_through the microphone, "I just want to say that I apologize for any nasty _

_behavior that has happened however I felt I was protecting my fiancée Brittany."_

_One reporter asked, "What exactly happened?" Santana took a drag from her_

_cigarette and replied, "I was out looking for an engagement ring, Brittany was_

_having a few drinks and got drunk. This person decided to take advantage of that_

_and asked her to dance. They were dancing when both of them disappeared until_

_I found Brittany heading into the ocean nude and this person going after her."_

_Another reporter asked, "How did you feel about what was going on?" Santana_

_rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and Brittany squeezed her hand to keep her_

_from going off and Santana snapped, "I was scared and I was pissed. Wouldn't_

_you be if your loved one was missing and you didn't know what to do?" Rachel_

_mouthed the word "Easy" and Santana glared back at her. A young woman _

_reporter asked Brittany, "Why did you have so many drinks?" Santana gave the_

_reporter a dirty look and started to say, "What the…"when Brittany interrupted _

_Santana and replied, "I was just having a good time and I think that the good time_

_got to be too much." Santana grinned at her woman with pride and squeezed _

_Brittany's hand with affection and Brittany grinned back at Santana. Another_

_reporter who was male and middle aged asked Santana, "Has anything like this_

_happened before?" Santana shook her head and said, "It hasn't as far as I am_

_concerned." The same reporter said, "Really? Then how do you explain Brittany_

_working at Hot Stuff back in Brooklyn?" Santana growled at the reporter, "How_

_dare you bring that shit up here? You fuckin' cocksucker, I am done!" Santana got _

_up from the chair and left the meeting room with Brittany going after her. Rachel_

_said to the reporter, "Shame on you for bringing that mess up, no more _

_questions!"_

_ Santana had tears behind her sunglasses as she was storming down_

_the hallway towards the elevator when Brittany came running behind her_

_saying, "Babe, please slow down." Santana turned around to face Brittany and_

_cried, "I am so sorry that that asshole brought that shit up!" Santana dissolved_

_into sobs and fell into Brittany's arms. Brittany held onto Santana and said,_

"_It will be ok, it isn't that bad, and that fact would've come out anyway." Santana_

_sobbed, "How can you say that? They wanted to drag your fuckin' name through_

_the goddamn mud!" Rachel came rushing after Santana and Brittany saying,_

"_You two I am so sorry how this turned out…" Santana interrupted Rachel by _

_roaring as she pulled away from Brittany, "You fucking should be, I knew this_

_was going to be a disaster!" Rachel pleaded, "Please calm down, Santana. I swear_

_that I had no idea it was going to get bad this quickly. Your fans will be loyal and_

_won't give a shit what Brittany has done in the past." Santana shouted, "Fuck_

_that shit, it was invasion of privacy and this is too much!" Brittany grabbed _

_Santana's arm and said softly, "You are making a scene, please stop it. It will be_

_fine and at least other issues weren't mentioned." Santana snapped, "It is because_

_I stopped the conference before those vultures could continue, why are you so _

_calm about this?" Brittany sighed, "Because we cannot control what people say_

_or ask us? Why can't you realize that?" Santana backed away from Brittany and_

_Rachel, "I'm going up; I am fucking tired of arguing!" Brittany snapped, "You know_

_what so am I, so I am going to the club and hang out!" Santana yelled, "Like hell _

_you will that is how this shit happened!" Brittany snapped, "Fine, I am going back _

_up!" Santana snapped back, "Me too and Berry, book us two flights as soon as _

_possible, we are getting the fuck out of here!"_

_ As soon as Santana and Brittany got back to their hotel suite, they ended_

_up having a screaming match and Brittany throwing her engagement ring at _

_Santana before slamming the door behind her to take a shower. Santana ripped_

_off her clothing and went storming into the bathroom and jumped in the shower_

_with Brittany. Brittany shouted, "What the hell, Santana?! Get the fuck out of _

_here!" Santana shouted back, "Not until you put this fuckin' ring back on your_

_finger, you are going to be my wife goddamn it!" Brittany yelled, "Like hell after_

_the shit you pulled!" Santana hissed, "It's better than whoring around in a strip _

_club!" Immediately Brittany smacked Santana across the face hard, stunning _

_Santana and herself. After a minute or so after staring at one another in shock,_

_Santana pulled Brittany closer to her and smashed her lips against Brittany's. _

_Brittany struggled at first then went limp in Santana's strong arms, her kisses_

_making her weak. Santana and Brittany kissed while the water was spraying_

_down on them and Santana said as she hugged Brittany, "Baby, I am so sorry."_

_Brittany cried, "Me too, I am sorry for throwing the ring at you. I do want to marry_

_you." Santana slipped the ring back on Brittany's finger, kissing it softly and then_

_they began to make passionate love in the shower. After the shower and drying_

_off Santana and Brittany made more love in bed, the intensity of the sex so _

_powerful that both of them came multiple times. Santana panted as she held_

_Brittany in her arms, "I am sorry that we had to fight like that but it led to _

_awesome make up sex!" Brittany said, "If making up is like that all the time _

_then I'll be happy to fight with you." Santana placed her lips on Brittany's lips _

_and both softly French kissed one another slowly for several minutes when_

_Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's and said, "I am sorry for hitting_

_you too." Santana placed her finger on Brittany's lips and said, "Don't apologize,_

_I deserved it. Me and my fuckin' temper always gets me into trouble. You knew_

_that since junior high." Brittany giggled, "You were always the spitfire, but you_

_are my spitfire." Santana replied, "And you are my baby, Brit-Brit."_

_ About two days later, Santana and Brittany met Rachel and Finn at the_

_airport, both were wearing overcoats and scarves to hide the hickies that they _

_gave one another and both were walking slightly funny. Finn had a sly grin on_

_his face and asked, "Made up yet, you two?" Rachel playfully smacked him on_

_the arm and Santana tried to hide a grin but couldn't contain it as she said,_

"_Suck it, scrotum face!" Brittany giggled, "Be nice, Sanny!" Santana said as she_

_wiped the bangs from her face, "I just want to say I am sorry for my hot headed_

_temper and things will get better, I just need to realize that." Rachel smiled at_

_Santana and said, "They definitely will and your loyal fans will always be there._

_I've checked your facebook and twitter page and a lot of people are rooting for _

_you two!" Santana squeezed Brittany's hand and said, "That's really cool and_

_I am grateful to my fans, love them to pieces. But let's get on the plane and head_

_home, it is time to get back!"_

_To be continued… (Well this is it for a few days; I'll try and work on another chapter_

_it most likely won't be up until either Sunday or Monday. Thanks for reading, I _

_really hope you are enjoying it. Feel free to give me ideas if you want, your input_

_is always encouraging. __ )_


	16. Therapy

_ Santana and Brittany got back to New York to settle once again back into_

_every day life, Santana had interviews to do on television, radio and magazines _

_with Brittany by her side as always. As soon as Santana's schedule died down, _

_Brittany and Santana made an appointment to see a therapist named Emma _

_Pillsbury. Emma was short, skinny, cute and doe-eyed with a sweet smile and _

_smiled at Brittany and Santana as she shook their hands. "It is so good to meet_

_you two, please have a seat." Said Emma as she showed them the seats. Brittany_

_smiled as she sat down while Santana looked at Emma with suspicion and Emma_

_caught Santana's glare. Emma said, "Before we get started, I want to ask you _

_Santana why did you look at me like I was invading your territory? Santana _

_replied, "I'm sorry Emma, I am by nature a very suspicious and possessive person_

_and I've always been one." Emma nodded and said, "Well that is good to know_

_and we'll talk more about it some other time but I am wanting to get to know _

_both of you and why you are here today." Brittany answered, "I am here to talk_

_about my sex addiction and to try to control it." Emma asked, "When did you _

_figure out you had the sex addiction?" Brittany gulped and looked at Santana_

_for assurance, Santana grabbed her hand, kissed it softly and said, "Go on, my_

_baby. You have nothing to be afraid of." Emma said, "Santana is right, you have_

_nothing to fear, nobody is going to judge you." Brittany took a deep breath and_

_then started to explain, "Well I met Santana in junior high and immediately we_

_were friends. I mean I found my soulmate, someone who understood me, never_

_thought I was stupid and protected me from the bullies out there." Santana _

_added, "I loved Britt since the day I met her, I just didn't realize that I was in love_

_with her later on." Brittany continued as she gazed into Santana's warm, loving_

_dark brown eyes, "We ended up having sex together in high school and that_

_gradually made us aware of our feelings for one another." Emma asked, "When_

_did you two become girlfriends?" Brittany said, "We hooked up during our senior_

_year in high school and it was wonderful." Emma nodded her head and asked, _

"_Then what went wrong?" Both Brittany's and Santana's eyes were filled with _

_tears and Emma noticed their reactions, she said, "I see this brought you two _

_intense emotions just now, what is going on?" Santana cried, "I graduated, _

_Brit didn't because she flunked and had to repeat senior year. I went to New York_

_to pursue a music career and in my stupid idiotic mind I broke up with her."_

_Santana began to sob and Brittany wept, "Oh San!" Brittany took Santana in her_

_arms and both were crying while Emma looked on with much compassion and _

_sympathy. "Santana, why are you beating yourself up? Both of you were young_

_and had different paths to take at that moment." Said Emma. Santana cried,_

"_Because I felt Britt needed me and I just abandoned her. I thought at the time_

_long distance relationships barely work and to not be selfish I thought letting _

_her go would be the answer." Emma nodded and focused on Brittany, "What_

_do you think, Brittany?" Brittany wiped the tears from both of her eyes and _

_replied, "I was hurt when we broke up, I thought she didn't love me anymore_

_and wanted somebody else." Santana placed her hand on Brittany's face, crying_

_harder, "I never stopped loving you, baby. I didn't want or need anybody but you,_

_sure I had flings but nobody was wonderful like you." Brittany asked while _

_sobbing, "What about that Dani chick you were engaged too according to _

_Rolling Stone last year? Did she mean that much to you?" Santana replied,_

"_Fuck her, she meant nothing to me! I only was engaged to keep those skanks_

_off me! I never loved Dani, I loved you." Emma asked, "So what happened next?"_

_Brittany answered as she continued to hold onto Santana, "Well, I felt like shit_

_and my self-esteem was shot to hell so I dated the first person who paid attention_

_to me and that was Sam." Santana growled, "Total douchebag!" Brittany replied,_

"_Don't I know it, anyways he was a lousy boyfriend and thank god I got accepted_

_to M.I.T. But when I moved there, I felt so alone there. I really didn't meet any _

_friends although I met plenty of sexual partners there, both women and men." _

_Emma noticed Santana cringing when Brittany said that and she asked, "How_

_does that make you feel, Santana?" Santana replied softly, "It breaks my heart_

_and I feel fucking guilty for leaving you, Britt-Britt." Brittany cried, "I've gotten_

_pregnant twice, had both miscarriages and I am very surprised I didn't get a _

_STD! But my sexual addiction was pretty much there and babe, it wasn't your _

_responsibility that I was the biggest whore on campus!" Santana buried her face_

_in her hands, wailing, "Please don't, please!" The agony was too much for _

_Santana and she fell completely apart, Brittany scooped her love in her arms and_

_she felt Santana's body shaking from sobbing so hard. Brittany stroked Santana's_

_hair, kissing her softly and crying, "I love you so much, San. I never meant to_

_break your heart." Emma watched as the lovebirds were holding one another, _

_crying hard and kissing each other. After several minutes, Santana and Brittany_

_managed to pulled themselves together and wiped their eyes and noses with_

_tissues and Emma remarked, "Wow, you two have come a long way and already_

_getting a lot of baggage off of your shoulders. How did you two find each other_

_again?" Brittany answered, "I was flunking at M.I.T. and I decided to leave to _

_become an actress and I thought maybe I could start in New York, work in a show_

_or something." Emma asked, "Was there a part of you that wanted to get in touch_

_with Santana?" Brittany replied, "Of course I did but I didn't want handouts and_

_I met some people up here who got me a job at Hot Stuff in Brooklyn and helped_

_me find some cheap digs in Harlem. Puck who I used to go to high school with _

_moved up here and he saw me at work. He sent a video text to Rachel who is _

_Santana's manager and I went to high school with her as well. Rachel had Santana_

_see the video and that is how we found each other again." Emma asked, "What _

_did you think when you saw the video, Santana?" Santana's eyes were brimming_

_with tears again and Santana sighed, "Christ not the tears again! Anyways my _

_heart broke for her and I realize that we needed to be together. I couldn't stand_

_the fucking thought of her with anyone else!" Brittany kissed Santana's hand_

_and said, "When I saw Santana standing in front of me while I was dancing, I_

_was scared for a second because I was concerned that Santana would think badly_

_of me." Santana replied, "I could never think badly of you, I adore you too much_

_and love you with all of my being." Brittany responded, "I am not used to being_

_loved so much." Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's and said while_

_gazing into her baby's blue orbs, "Well get used to it 'cause I love you very much_

_and I've always have." Emma observed the love between Santana and Brittany,_

_she had a smile on her face and said, "I am impressed by what I am seeing and _

_how honest you two are being with one another. I am sure it isn't easy." Brittany_

_replied, "It isn't but it sure is worth it when it comes to Santana." Emma asked,_

"_Santana do you consider Brittany the love of your life?" Santana answered_

_Incredulously, "Hell yeah she's the love of my life, I never loved any other woman_

_but her." Brittany added, "We are soulmates and we just can't be apart. We might_

_have rough roads ahead and fight like crazy but it is the making up I love." _

_Santana grinned at Brittany and said, "Now that is what I am talking about!" _

_After therapy, Santana and Brittany went to the studio to listen to the _

_final mixes of Santana's new album with Rachel and Finn, then all of them went_

_out to dinner to celebrate and afterwards Santana and Brittany went home, made_

_love for several hours and fell asleep. In the early hours of the morning, Brittany_

_woke up in an empty bed and she wondered where Santana was. She got up from_

_the bed, slipping on her purple fluffy pajamas and yellow duck slippers, headed to _

_the dining area and she found a distraught Santana sitting at the table in a white_

_bathrobe, drinking a glass of gin, smoking a cigarette and her eyes bloodshot from_

_crying and Brittany called out, "San?" Santana looked up at her slowly with _

_sadness and she cried, "I am sorry baby, so sorry. Please forgive me." Brittany_

_sat next to Santana and gently took the drink away from her fiancée and asked,_

"_Why are you sorry, sweetie?" Santana cried, "I can't forget that I've abandoned_

_you and I feel so fuckin' bad." Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana and_

_Santana immediately fell into Brittany's arms, sobbing and holding onto Brittany_

_for dear life. Brittany reassured Santana in a soft and soothing voice, "You should_

_not feel bad, we are back together and engaged to be married." Santana placed_

_her hands on Brittany's face and pulled Brittany's face to her and she firmly kissed_

_Brittany on the lips, needing to feel Brittany's love. After a few minutes of _

_Santana's drunken sloppy kisses, Brittany pulled away and said, "Why don't we_

_bed and let me hold you." Santana rubbed her face and said through her tears,_

"_You won't ever let me go?" Brittany shook her head and replied, "I will never let_

_you go." Santana said as she got up from the table, "Good 'cause I'll never let you_

_go either!" Brittany helped Santana up the stairs to their bedroom and got her out_

_of her bathrobe. Santana slipped into bed first and Brittany slipped in beside her,_

_Santana rolled on top of Brittany, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder and her_

_hand cupping Brittany's breast. "I don't think I could ever make it without you, _

_baby." Said Santana as she yawned. Brittany replied, "Me neither and let's never_

_find out, good night my love."_

_To be continued… (I guess I got this chapter out quicker than I thought I would, _

_yay! I hope you enjoy, I think it's time to bring in a therapist for both Brittany and_

_Santana in order for them to communicate better and to begin the healing _

_process. Obviously both have a lot of baggage however they love each other very_

_much and will progress in further chapters. I hope the writer's from Glee take a tip_

_from this story and other Brittana stories as well, LOL! __ )_


	17. Therapy Pt 2

_ About a week and a half later, Brittany and Santana was back in Emma's_

_office for more therapy. Santana explained, "My new album is headed for release_

_this coming week and we are going to be traveling all around the world to _

_promote it so we were wanting to meet with you before we get caught up in this_

_shit." Emma said, "I am glad you two came in and feel free to call me when you_

_are on the road, I am here to help. Just because you will be on the road doesn't _

_mean you two can't continue to heal." Brittany replied, "I would like that, I feel_

_comfortable talking to you, you have a soothing soul." Emma blushed and smiled,_

"_Why thank you very much, I take it as a compliment." Santana added, "Well_

_here is a bigger compliment for you, I have huge trust issues and yet I trust you."_

_Emma said as she grinned at Santana, "That is a huge compliment from you, you_

_seem always the tough chick especially in the media however I've seen the softie_

_side of you. Why doesn't it come out more in the public eye?" Santana replied,_

"_Because I am concerned that I will be taken advantage of and I can't risk that,_

_the only person I know who won't take advantage of me is my Britt-Britt."_

_Brittany asked, "Well what about Rachel? She is not only your manager but she_

_is your best friend too." Santana replied, "I do trust her but I have my own issues_

_with her which is for another session." Emma asked, "Are you by nature a very_

_possessive and jealous person?" Santana replied, "Of course, you witnessed it_

_when we first met you!" Emma observed, "You are a very attractive woman,_

_Santana and have everything you want and need, what is making you so _

_insecure?" Santana sighed, "I don't know, I guess I am scared that I will lose_

_the love of my life and I can't bear it." Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana_

_and said, "But babe you'll never lose me, I love you and need you." Tears once_

_again formed in Santana's chocolate brown eyes and said softly, "I know you do_

_and I love and need you too, baby. I get scared sometimes especially when you_

_are struggling with your addictions." Brittany kissed Santana softly on the cheek_

_and replied, "I know you are but you are helping me with my addictions, hell you_

_are my addiction." Santana blushed when Brittany said that and said, "Please _

_Britt-Britt, not in front of Emma!" Emma said, "Don't worry about it, go ahead and_

_explain Brittany, there is nothing wrong with honesty here." Brittany said, "Well_

_what I mean is that Santana is an awesome lover and I can never get enough of_

_her and that is helping me." Santana's tanned face became even redder by the_

_compliment and she buried her face in Brittany's shoulder, "Awww, Britt!" _

_Brittany giggled, "It is the truth, San. I think I could live off you all the time!"_

_Emma grinned at Santana and asked, "How do you feel Santana when Brittany_

_is saying those things?" Santana removed her face from Brittany's shoulder with_

_a smirk on her face and replied, "It actually makes me feel good, and I love to know_

_that I am the only one who can truly satisfy my woman." Emma asked, "Even_

_though you got embarrassed just a second ago?" Santana answered, "Of course!"_

_Brittany said, "I think my sex addiction is very apparent when Santana isn't _

_around, I feel like I am alone and really do not know what to do with myself. It_

_doesn't matter if I am hanging out with friends or not, it's very overwhelming."_

_Santana started to cry again and Brittany took Santana in her arms and held_

_her tightly as she said softly, "Sanny, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, I just_

_need to be honest." Santana cried, "I know you do, baby. It is just hard to hear."_

_Brittany responded, "I know it is and I am truly sorry. Sometimes when I am on_

_own I just think of things, get such wild fantasies in my brain and it's scary." Emma_

_asked, "What kinds of fantasies, Brittany?" Santana looked up at Brittany with a _

_curious look on her face, "Yeah Britt, what kinds of wild fantasies?" It was now _

_Brittany's turn to turn bright red and Santana squeezed Brittany's hand and said,_

"_Please tell me, I won't judge you or be angry with you. I want and need to help_

_you." Brittany gulped and answered, "Well I had this fantasy that I met a thug_

_at a club, very sexy and smooth. Baggy pants, hood over his head and eyes, nice_

_goatee and one hell of a kisser. He takes me back to the hotel and makes loves_

_to me twice, entering me both front and and back. Wild enough for ya?" Santana_

_stared at Brittany for a moment, thinking to herself, "I could be her thug, just need_

_a dildo, trim my hair to make facial hair and we are set to go!" Emma noticed_

_Santana's intense stare and asked, "Everything alright, Santana?" Santana _

_snapped out of it and replied, "Ummm, yeah!" Brittany replied, "I hope you _

_weren't too upset by my confession." Santana shook her head and kissed _

_Brittany's hand, "No baby, I'm not. We all have fantasies." Emma asked, "What_

_is your fantasy, Santana?" Santana replied, "Fucking Brittany on the Eiffel Tower,_

_so hot!" Brittany grinned, "Wanky!" Santana playfully slapped Brittany and said,_

"_That's my word, Britt!" Santana and Brittany began to laugh and Emma joined _

_them for a few minutes then said, "I can't get over how open you two are so _

_quickly, especially you Santana. You seemed very guarded and suspicious at first_

_but you are doing well." Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek, "I am so proud of_

_you." Santana kissed Brittany back and replied, "I am so proud of you too and _

_proud of how far you have come. I know it hasn't been busy but it's been fuckin'_

_worthwhile hasn't it?" Brittany nodded her head and said, "It sure has." Emma_

_Explained, "The love you two have for one another is so special and I have a _

_feeling that it will last for all eternity."_

_ Later after therapy Santana and Brittany headed back home and Santana_

_was pretty quiet on the ride back home and Brittany was concerned. As they got_

_in the door, Brittany asked, "Are you really ok, Santana? You aren't mad at me or_

_anything?" Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and said, "I am_

_not mad, I am proud of you and to show it, I am going to make love to you _

_upstairs." Brittany grinned seductively, "How proud are you of me?" Santana_

_replied as she kissed Brittany firmly on the lips, "So proud I am going to make_

_you scream!" Brittany giggled and she said, "Hot stuff, let me just use the rest_

_room and I'll meet you in bed." Santana patted Brittany on the ass and said,_

"_Sounds good, I need to make a quick call to Rachel." Brittany replied as she_

_started up the stairs, "Okey doke, tell Rachel I said hi!" Santana watched Brittany_

_go up the stairs and into their bedroom when she called Rachel. When Rachel_

_picked up, Santana said, "Hey there Rach, I need a favor." Rachel asked, "What's_

_up?" Santana replied, "Britt and I went to therapy today and shared a fantasy_

_of hers and I want to make it happen for her so she can continue to feel satisfied."_

_Rachel asked, "Ok what is the fantasy?" Santana replied, "Don't laugh but she_

_wants a thug to fuck her in a hotel room. So please buy me a dildo, baggy jeans,_

_an oversized hoodie, boxers and nike tennis shoes." Rachel was stifling a laugh_

_and she asked while trying not to laugh, "Why can't you get them yourself?"_

_Santana snapped, "I told you not to laugh and Britt will be suspicious I buy if _

_I buy them. Besides I need for you to pack them when I go on tour, it needs_

_to be a surprise for Brittany. Rachel sighed, "Oh alright, if it is going to help _

_Brittany, besides that fantasy is kinda hot, you would make a hot thug!" Santana_

_smirked and said, "Don't I know it!" Brittany called out from the bedroom, "I AM_

_HORNY, SAN!" Santana said before getting off the phone, "Gotta go, Rach! Thank _

_You!" Santana hung up her cell and said as she was heading up the stairs, _

"_Coming baby!"_

_To be continued… (Here is another chapter and thanks again for reading and _

_following this, I appreciate it. The next chapter will be more about life on the_

_road and gender role playing, so just be for warned to those who aren't into_

_that kind of stuff.) _


	18. Santiago

_ Santana's promotional tour kicked off the following week and it was _

_a whirlwind for her and Brittany. They traveled 45 out of 50 states and Santana's _

_new album was rising up the charts fast. Santana's music video, "Sleep With Me"_

_was very popular and most viewed on youtube and other media sites. Brittany_

_was getting a fan base because she was Santana's lady love and the fact she was_

_hot stuff as well. It made Santana happy for her yet at the same time a little _

_jealous as well. At most of her shows, Santana has Brittany come out on stage_

_so Santana could sing the song, "Sleep With Me" to her and as she was singing_

_the song to Brittany, one of the fans in the front row managed to throw a pair_

_of pink panties at Brittany and Brittany managed to catch them. Without missing_

_a beat, Santana snatched the panties from Brittany and threw them back to the_

_crowd making the crowd crazy and Brittany laughing at Santana's possessiveness._

_After a show, Santana would do a little meet and greet with fans, visit with_

_friends and other celebrities then go to her dressing room with Brittany and either_

_have quickie sex or a cuddle on the couch. Santana always loved her cuddles and_

_one night after a show in Miami, Florida, Santana and Brittany were cuddled on _

_the couch and Santana was kissing Brittany all over her face when Brittany asked,_

"_When are we traveling out of the country, San?" Santana replied as she rested _

_her chin on Brittany's shoulder, "We are going to be heading to Paris the day after_

_tomorrow, why?" Brittany replied, "I just need something different at the moment_

_and I am feeling trapped, not by you or anything but just with the fame out there,_

_ya know?" Santana nodded and said, "Yes I do baby and I am sorry this shit _

_overwhelms you; I didn't realize my hot babe of a fiancée was going to be a_

_heartthrob!" Brittany asked, "Does that bother you, San?" Santana replied,_

"_It only bothers when the fans can't keep their paws to themselves!" Brittany_

_giggled as she kissed Santana on the lips, "I love it when you are possessive,_

_such a fuckin' turn on!" Santana kissed Brittany back and said, "You are my baby,_

_gotta protect ya!" Santana and Brittany made out for several minutes when_

_Santa pulled away and said, "But when we get to Paris let's hit some of the clubs,_

_I want to feel you in my arms as we are dancing." Brittan grinned excitedly at her_

_lady love, "Really, Sanny?" Santana said, "Really Britt, I want you to have fun_

_and not feel trapped." Brittany smiled sweetly, "Thank you so much sweetie_

_and thank you for not getting mad." Santana stroked Brittany's face and replied,_

_You're welcome and there is no reason to get mad, you were being honest with_

_me and I appreciate that." With that both Santana and Brittany began to make_

_out again which led to another round of a quickie._

_ Santana and Brittany flew out to Paris with Rachel, Finn and Puck a few_

_days later and Brittany was in awe as the flew over the Eiffel Tower. Brittany_

_winked at Santana and said softly, "Maybe your fantasy will come true!" Santana_

_said as she kissed Brittany on the lips, "Wanky." As soon as they landed in Paris,_

_Santana and Brittany met with fans, signing autographs and posing for pictures _

_before they headed to the hotel to check in and rest for a bit before Santana had_

_to go to rehearsal for a evening show she was going to do._

_ They were going to stay in Paris for a week because Santana was going_

_to perform at various venues and was a perfect location for both Brittany and_

_Santana to get their fantasies fulfilled. Brittany was getting ready to head on_

_to a dance club when Santana told her that she will meet Brittany at the club,_

_she needs to do a few things before she headed to the club. Brittany headed_

_to the limo with Finn and Puck while Rachel helped Santana get ready. At the_

_club, Brittany ordered drinks for her, Puck and Finn and they hung out together,_

_occasionally Brittany would attract a fan and would sign autographs but it was_

_a pretty slow night at the club. Brittany said as she sipped on her drink, "I wonder_

_what is taking Sanny so long, I am missing her!" Finn replied, "I am sure she is just_

_wanting to make herself look perfect for you and to surprise you!" Puck smirked_

_as he took a swig from his beer, "Oh she is goin' to surprise you alright!" Finn _

_kicked Puck underneath the table, giving him a dirty look and Puck hissed, _

"_What the fuck, dude?" Before Brittany could ask what they were meaning, _

_Rachel came to the table with a margarita and exclaimed, "Hey guys, are you_

_behaving yourselves?" Finn kissed Rachel and answered, "We are trying." Brittany_

_said, "I think I'll go to the bar and order another drinkie." Brittany got up from_

_the table and headed and was ready to order another drink when she felt herself_

_being watched. She turned to her right and saw a figured dressed in baggy _

_clothes. The figure was dressed in a gray hoodie, the hood pulled over their eyes,_

_showing their nose and lips with a goatee, the person was also wearing a blue _

_jacket with the collar pulled up, light blue baggy jeans and white nike shoes. _

_Brittany found herself intrigued by this person and she got closer to the dude and_

_said, "Hey there." The figure said, "What's up baby, let me buy ya a drink?" _

_Brittany checked out the tanned skin, the lips and the smooth smile behind the_

_goatee and could feel her core tighten from arousal because she knew who_

_this was but decided to play along. Brittany asked as she seductively flirted_

_with the stranger, "First you need to tell me what your name is, good lookin'._

_The stranger took Brittany's hand and said, "The name is Santiago." With that_

_Santiago placed his lips on her hand, sending shivers down Brittany's spine. _

_Brittany gulped, "My name is Brittany." Santiago replied, "I know who you are,_

_do you mind if I call ya Britt?" Brittany just shook her head and Santiago grinned_

_at Brittany and asked, "What would you like to drink?" Brittany replied, "A vodka_

_tonic please." Santiago ordered the drinks and he and Brittany headed back to_

_the table where Rachel, Finn and Puck were sitting but decided to split after _

_Brittany set her eyes on Santiago. Brittany said as she sipped on her drink, _

"_Thanks for the drink, San." Santiago wrapped her arm around Brittany and said,_

"_Anything for my woman!" Brittany licked her lips and said, "You do realize that_

_I belong to Santana Lopez do you?" Santiago placed his drink on the table and_

_replied, "I do but she don't need to know about us!" Brittany leaned closer to _

_Santiago and said, "But she is extremely jealous and possessive." Santiago said_

_in a low growl, "She don't need to know!" Brittany said in a husky voice, "I want_

_to see your eyes." Santiago pulled back his hood a little bit to reveal almond _

_shaped dark chocolate brown eyes filled with lust, love and passion. Brittany said_

_softly, "Kiss me, Santiago." Santiago placed his lips on Brittany's, Brittany giggled_

_as she took in his kiss, "Your goatee tickles!" Santiago stuck his tongue inside_

_of Brittany's mouth and Brittany wrapped her arms around Santiago, holding_

_him tightly. Both were making out for several minutes, unable to conceal the_

_passion between them. After making out for several minutes, Whitney Houston's_

_voice was singing to "Saving All My Love For You" on the speakers and Santiago_

_pulled away, asking, "Do you wanna slow dance, babe?" Brittany replied, "I would_

_love to." Santiago led Brittany to the dance floor and before they slow danced, _

_Brittany mouthed, "Thank you!" and Santiago nodded. Brittany pressed her body_

_against Santiago's and closed her eyes as she felt herself being held tightly as their_

_bodies were swaying together. Brittany felt aroused by Santiago's cologne and_

_held on to him tightly. Santiago rested his forehead on Brittany's forehead and _

_pressed his bulge against her crotch, Brittany pulled back a little and grinned at_

_Santiago, "I see someone's very happy at the moment!" Santiago smirked and_

_replied, "Wanna go and let me give it to ya!" Brittany smiled seductively and_

_answered, "I thought you would never ask." Santiago grabbed Brittany by the_

_hand and led her out of the club and into the limo where Santiago pounced on_

_Brittany, getting on top of her and shoving his tongue down her throat. Brittany_

_had her hands on Santiago's ass and she squeezed making Santiago moan,_

"_Fuck me, baby!" Brittany snickered as she kissed Santiago, "Isn't that the plan,_

_San?"_

_To be continued… (I hope you guys enjoy this, it took me some time to write and_

_I don't know why it was hard to write it. The next chapter will be something else_

_for sure! Thanks again for reading, favoring it, following and commenting on it. I_

_appreciate it.) _


	19. Thug Love

_ About a half hour later, Santiago and Brittany were back in the hotel _

_suite, fore playing in bed and Brittany helped Santiago out of his hoodie which_

_revealed him having long hair slicked back in a messy ponytail and Brittany _

_groaned, "So fuckin' sexy!"Brittany pulled down Santiago's jeans down to reveal_

_black and gold silk boxers and Santiago said softly as he stroked Brittany's face,_

"_It's all for you, Britt-Britt." Brittany groaned, "I am so glad and you are so hot_

_in your white tank top, fuck me now!" Santiago kissed Brittany hard on the lips_

_and said, "Well you need to get out of these!" And Santiago helped Brittany get_

_out of her black skirt and pink blouse which revealed that she wasn't wear a bra_

_or panties. Santiago pulled back the sheets and pulled them over him as he got_

_on top of Brittany and entered himself in her. Brittany gasped as she felt Santiago_

_in her and Santiago smashed his lips against Brittany's as he grinded his hips _

_against Brittany. Santiago's lips worked its way down Brittany's neck as he _

_massaged her breasts with his hand and Brittany squeezed Santiago's firm ass_

_making him cry out, "Jesus Christ, Britt-Britt!" Santiago thrusted himself faster_

_against Brittany, making the bed shake and not too long after Brittany climaxed_

_hard, her body convulsing and Santiago pulled out. Santiago said softly, "Open_

_your mouth, baby." Brittany opened her mouth and she felt something hard, _

_rubbery and juicy in her mouth and she groaned loudly. Santiago panted, "Bite_

_it down, baby, bite it!" Brittany did as she was told and she bit down hard and_

_Santiago groaned, "Oh fuck yeah, bite harder, harder!" Brittany bit down harder_

_Santiago pulled out saying, "Ok baby, get on your stomach!" Brittany got on her_

_stomach and felt the same hard, rubbery and wet object inserted in her ass and_

_she cried out, "Yes, Sanny, yes!" Santiago pumped faster and said while his _

_breathing was becoming labored, "Ya like that huh?" Brittany moaned, "Uh huh!" _

_Santiago thrusted himself further into Brittany until she couldn't take it anymore_

_and she came hard once again, screaming his name. Santiago pulled out and _

_kissed Brittany all over her back and spine. Brittany blacked out and Santiago got_

_out of bed, undoing his ponytail letting his black locks flow over his shoulders, _

_he ripped off his goatee from his face and screamed, "GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKIN_

_SONSABITCHES!" Then Santiago, removed his boxers and dildo and his tank top_

_revealing big succulent breasts. Santiago was Santana and Santana slipped _

_underneath the sheets and hugged Brittany tightly. She stroked Brittany's hair_

_and cooed in her ear, "Come on, baby. Open your eyes." Brittany slowly opened_

_her eyes and looked into her lady love's deep brown eyes filled with love and she_

_said softly, "That was awesome, San. Thank you so much!" Santana replied as she_

_smiled at her Britt-Britt, "Anything for my baby." Brittany noticed the redness _

_around Santana's lips and chin and she said as she placed her fingers on Santana's_

_lips, "Awww your poor lips, Sanny!" Santana kissed Brittany's fingers and said, "If_

_you kiss them, you'll make them better." Brittany placed her lips on Santana's and_

_Santana slipped her tongue inside of Brittany's as she pulled Brittany on top of _

_her. They made out for several minutes before Brittany pulled away for a second_

_to gaze into her lover's eyes and she said, "I am going to repay you for what _

_you've done for me, thank you so much." Brittany slid underneath the covers and_

_she grabbed Santana's thighs and pushed Santana's hips against her face and_

_Santana cried, "Oh god yes!" Brittany entered Santana's wet pussy with her _

_tongue and Santana move her hips to the rhythm of Brittany sucking her dry. _

_Santana had her hands on Brittany's head and panted, "Deeper, baby, deeper."_

_Brittany obeyed Santana and she plunged her tongue deeper into Santana's core_

_and could feel Santana's walls tightening around her tongue. Both Santana and_

_Brittany groaned at the same time as Santana came hard into Brittany's mouth._

_It took a minute for Santana's walls to untighten so Brittany removed herself from_

_Santana's pussy and to lap up the cum off her woman. Brittany slid back on top_

_of Santana and she placed her lips on Santana's bee stung lips and Santana _

_immediately took Brittany's bottom lip and began sucking on it. Brittany moaned_

_softly and after a few minutes of lip wrestling she pulled away and she rested her_

_face in the crook of Santana's neck. Brittany kissed Santana's neck and said softly,_

"_You are my thug, Sanny!" Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and _

_replied, "You bet your sweet ass I am your thug, nobody else can have ya!" _

_Brittany said, "I don't want anyone else but you, you were totally rocking out _

_tonight, I thought I was going to have to fuck your brains out right then and _

_there on the dance floor!" Santana giggled and replied, "God it was hard to keep_

_in character because I needed you so badly but thank god I did! The things you_

_do to my heart, Brit!" Brittany said as she began to nibble on Santana's neck, _

"_I know!" Santana whimpered, "Oh baby!" This led to another round of love_

_making and they continued until they fell asleep in each other's arms._

_ The next morning, Brittany showered and got dressed while Santana was_

_still sleeping. Brittany wrote a note to Santana saying that she was going to_

_meet Rachel for breakfast in the hotel restaurant and to sleep in. She placed_

_the note next to the lamp table next to the bed where a sprawled Santana_

_was still sleeping in. Brittany headed downstairs and went to the restaurant_

_where Rachel was waiting for her and both hugged each other before they sat_

_down at a table. After a few minutes of looking over the menu and ordering _

_their meals, Rachel asked with a grin on her face, "So, how was last night?" _

_Brittany blushed and replied, "It was so fuckin' heavenly, Santana aka Santiago_

_was so hot and a raging tiger in heat!" Rachel sipped on her coffee and replied,_

"_Good to hear you had a great night!" Brittany said, "What did you, Finn and _

_Puck do last night?" Rachel replied, "We continued to dance and Puck picked_

_up a cute girl last night so all three of us went and had a very late dinner. It was_

_a great night." Brittany smiled and nodded, "How is everything going on with_

_you and Finn?" Rachel replied, "It's going great, I am really falling in love with_

_him all over again, I think it's destiny with both of us." Brittany grinned, "I have_

_to agree, Santana and I are destiny. I am so glad we have found each other _

_again." Rachel looked at a figure approaching the restaurant and had a smirk_

_on her face, "Speaking of destiny and finding one another, take a look at that!"_

_Brittany took a look at what Rachel was seeing and smile grew even wider._

_To be continued… (Ok here is the new chapter and reading the newest reviews,_

_I couldn't do that to you guys, I can't have Brittany or Santana cheat on one _

_another that would be so wrong on so many levels. Plus I am pretty sick of the_

_cheating issues with gay couples so it is a no no for me! Thanks to everyone who_

_took the time to read, favor, follow and review.)_


	20. Santana's Fantasy

_Santana was dressed in her hoodie, jacket, baggy jeans and Nike's as she_

_sauntered over to the table and wrapping her arms around Brittany, "The bed was_

_very cold without you, baby!" Brittany kissed Santana firmly on the lips and said,_

"_I figured you would be down as soon as I left the room." Santana pulled a chair_

_next to Brittany and sat next to her, wrapping her arm around Brittany and Rachel_

_snickered, "Can't you last at least one hour without your woman?" Santana shook_

_her head and replied as she took off her sunglasses, "Nope and why try? I love my_

_Britt-Britt too much!" Brittany leaned in for a smooch and replied, "I love you too _

_much too!" Brittany and Santana were kissing when the waiter came back to take_

_Santana's order and she said, "I'll just have coffee." The waiter went away and_

_Rachel asked, "Are you sure you aren't hungry?" Santana grinned and replied,_

"_I am hungry for something but it isn't food!" Brittany giggled while Rachel rolled_

_her eyes and said, "Gross, Lopez!" Santana replied, "Well you asked if I was _

_hungry so don't go there, Berry!" Brittany's and Rachel's food came with Santana_

_having her coffee and Brittany ended up feeding Santana some of her food with _

_her fork as Rachel looked on with bemusement. Rachel said as she was taking _

_a bite out of her toast, "That is a good way to make one lose their appetites!"_

_Santana gives Rachel the finger as she bites the potato off of Brittany's fork and_

_Rachel laughed, "Really classy, lady!" Santana wiped her mouth and said as she_

_took a sip of her coffee, "I've never known to be classy!" And with that she belched_

_and Brittany started laughing while Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "You are just_

_trying to annoy me!" Santana grinned at her best friend and manager, "Is it _

_working, honey?" Rachel replied condescendingly, "Not at all, cupcake!" All three_

_were laughing and continued to have a great breakfast together._

_ Later that day, Santana had interviews with the French press, did a few_

_television guest spots and signed cds for fans. Inside the limo, Brittany rested her_

_head on Santana's shoulder fast asleep and Santana was stroking Brittany's _

_blonde locks as the love of her life was snoozing. As soon as the limo got to the _

_hotel, Santana carried the sleeping Brittany bridal style back to the suite. When_

_they got to their suite, Santana laid Brittany gently on the bed and kissed her _

_gently on the forehead. Santana slid next to Brittany and spooned behind her_

_and fell asleep next to her love. Hours later, Brittany woke up with Santana _

_peppering her face with kisses and she grinned, "This is a perfect way to wake _

_up to!" Santana replied, "Good to hear, I am proud to be your own alarm clock!"_

_Brittany asked as she was stretching her arms, "So what would you like to do _

_tonight, babe?" Santana replied, "I want to go to the Eiffel Tower and fuck your_

_brains out." Brittany said, "It is going to be cold out there, are you sure?" Santana_

_nodded and replied, "We'll bundle up and I need my fantasy to be fulfilled plus I_

_need you, baby." Brittany gazed into Santana's sad puppy brown eyes and _

_couldn't resist them so she said, "Ok, let's get our hats, jackets and gloves on._

_plus the idea is so hot!"_

_ Brittany and Santana got bundled up in heavy jackets, scarves, gloves,_

_and beanies. They both got into the limo and headed off to the Eiffel tower_

_with security following them for protection. As soon as they got there, Santana_

_instructed security to stay in the car and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. _

_Santana and Brittany hurried off to the Eiffel Tower and as they got in the elevator _

_and Brittany pushed the up button, Santana pulled her scarf away from her mouth_

_and she smashed her lips against Brittany's, taking Brittany by surprise. As soon as_

_the elevator reached the top of the tower, Santana pushed Brittany against the _

_glass wall that protected people from falling and she took off one of her black _

_leather gloves and she unzipped Brittany's blue jeans. Santana had one gloved_

_hand on Brittany's cheek and she forced her tongue down Brittany's throat._

_Brittany groaned as she managed to unbutton her jeans and Santana shoved_

_her hand down south, entering her soaked folds. Brittany tried to get to Santana's_

_crotch area but Santana pulled her hand away and said while her lips still on_

_Brittany, "It's all about you tonight." Santana was thrusting her finger inside_

_of Brittany's wet pussy while her other hand was pulling on Brittany's ponytail._

_Santana's face was now nestled in Brittany's neck and Brittany was trying to wrap_

_her legs around Santana's waist but to no avail due to the tightness of the space._

_Santana whispered as she brushed Brittany's scarf away so she could nibble on _

_her neck, "You are so tight, please let loose all of you on me, cum for me as soon_

_as you can, Britt-Britt!" Santana thrusted her finger into Brittany faster and _

_Brittany's hips moved to the rhythm when she could feel her walls contract and_

_she screamed at the top of her lungs, "THIS IS IT, S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-A-A-A-N-N!"_

_Brittany came hard and her body shook from the orgasm and Santana removed _

_her hand and place her finger inside Brittany's mouth. Santana said softly, "See_

_how wonderful you taste?" Brittany moaned, "Uh huh!" Brittany had her eyes _

_closed and was trying to get her breathing back into check. Santana zipped _

_Brittany's pants back up, placed her glove back on her hand and she wrapped_

_her arms around Brittany's waist, resting her head on Brittany's chest. Santana_

_said softly, "Come back to me, baby, come back." Brittany slowly opened her eyes_

_with a great big dopey grin on her face and she said, "That was fuckin' awesome,_

_San. Thank you." Santana looked up at Brittany and said, "No thank you, you _

_made my night!" Both Brittany and Santana went back inside the elevator and_

_Santana pressed the down button, and they exchanged lazy kisses as they held_

_one another tightly. As soon as they got back down to the ground, they headed_

_to the limo and Santana said, "Let's get back and warm each other in bed."_

_ Back at the hotel, Brittany and Santana were bundled up in bed, holding_

_one another and watching a Disney movie because Brittany loves Disney films. _

_Santana was kissing Brittany all over her face as Brittany was giggling like a little_

_girl. Santana said softly, "I love you so very much baby, it's so hard for me to keep_

_my hands off ya!" Brittany giggled, "Obviously!" Santana giggled back, "Well I 'am_

_not hearing you complaining!"Brittany said, "I wasn't complaining, I love it and _

_I love you too!" It got quiet for a few minutes and Brittany said as she pressed her_

_body firmly against Santana's, "How about we call Emma tomorrow and check in_

_with her." Santana was feeling insecure at the moment and asked, "You are happy_

_right?" Brittany hugged Santana and replied, "Of course I am babe, don't panic."_

_Santana kissed Brittany and said, "I can't help it but then again I am insecure and_

_want to change that." Brittany kissed Santana softly and held her closely to her _

_heart and said, "I love it when you are all soft, it makes you more of a wonderful_

_person." Santana replied, "You are even more wonderful, baby."_

_To be continued… (I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me a few days because_

_my brain was trying to shut down on me. The next chapter will be a bit more _

_intense but interesting so stay tuned! Thank you for following and reading!)_


	21. An Excercise

_ The next morning, Brittany and Santana Skyped Emma and Emma said as_

_she waved at them from her monitor screen, "Hey there you two, how is _

_everything going?" Santana and Brittany waved back at Emma and Santana _

_replied, "We are doing great, our fantasies came true!" Emma answered back,_

"_That is wonderful, how did it feel for both of you?" Brittany sighed happily,_

"_It was so awesome, Santana was Santiago and she was so sexy as Santiago and_

_so loving, attentive and passionate." Santana blushed when she heard that yet_

_at the same time had a smirk plastered on her face as well. Emma asked, _

"_Santana, how do you feel at the moment?" Santana replied, "A bit embarrassed_

_yet proud as well!" Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek and said, "You should_

_be proud of yourself and be proud of yourself for last night too!" Emma asked,_

"_So how are you two getting along?" Santana replied, "We are getting along_

_so well, it is really great having my Britt-Britt by my side." Brittany grinned and_

_said, "Santana is so sweet, yesterday morning I went to breakfast with Rachel,_

_I made sure I wrote a note to Santana letting her know where I was going and _

_within the next half hour she was joining us for breakfast." Emma said, "What _

_was that about, Santana?" Santana answered, "Well I didn't want to be without_

_her, the bed was cold without her and I felt lonely." Emma asked, "Even if it was_

_for an hour or so?" Santana started to get defensive and snapped, "Why are you_

_ganging up on me all of a sudden?" Brittany hugged Santana to calm her down_

_and said, "Please don't get upset, Sanny! She was just asking you a question."_

_Emma said, "I didn't mean to offend you Santana but I've noticed there is a lot of_

_co-dependency from both of you and I wanted to understand it." Santana replied,_

"_What is so co-dependent about us? We broke up after I graduated from high _

_school and lost contact with one another for one another for a while then we _

_found each other again. I mean what is wrong with fuckin' co-dependency _

_anyway?" Brittany added, "Besides it is cool being stuck to someone as hot_

_as my Santana!" Santana took Brittany's hand and kissed it softly and Emma_

_said, "I know you guys are in love with one another and it clearly show however_

_the honeymoon stage eventually fades and things aren't as fresh as they were, _

_aren't you concerned about that?" Santana answered, "No and why are you trying_

_to make us feel concerned?" Emma replied, "I am not trying to make you feel _

_anything, I just want to let you know it is normal for relationships to get over the_

_honeymoon stage and things aren't all that lovey dovey after that. I want to _

_prepare you two for that because you two are still young and should know about _

_this." Brittany asked, "Do you think we'll make it?" Emma replied, "Oh I believe_

_it 100 percent that you will make it however I want you guys to do an exercise_

_to make your relationship even more hotter and better." Santana asked with_

_suspicion, "What is it?" Emma replied, "Well, I was thinking that you two could_

_spend a week apart. It will give Brittany a test to see if she can control her sex_

_addiction and you with your trust issues." Santana hissed, "Fuck no!" Brittany_

_squeezed Santana's hand and asked, "Do you trust me, San?" Santana scoffed,_

"_Of course I do!" Emma asked, "Then what is the problem then?" Santana thought_

_about the answer for a minute, tears forming in her eyes and answered softly, "I_

_don't know if I could make it for a week." Brittany opened her arms for Santana_

_and she said softly, "C'mere, babe." Santana fell into Brittany's arms and started_

_to cry. Emma watched Brittany whispered sweet things into Santana's ear and _

_was rocking her back and forth. Emma said, "You have the choice of turning this_

_exercise down, I won't force you to do this." Santana cried, "No if this is going to_

_make our relationship better than I am willing to try. But I do have some _

_conditions." Emma asked, "What are they?" Santana said, "I need to have you_

_Britt-Britt at every one of my shows, hang out with me at least for an hour back_

_we text each other constantly." Brittany said as she kissed Santana's forehead,_

"_I wouldn't dare miss any of the shows and for a little cuddle time with you."_

_Emma asked, "Is that like a little ritual you do after a show?" Santana grinned_

_at Brittany and replied, "Among other things." Brittany giggled along with _

_Santana and Emma chuckled at their cuteness and said, "Well I am going to make_

_interesting for both of you, during that week no sex for both of you!" Santana_

_looked at Emma incredulously and snapped, "What the fuck?" Emma replied,_

"_It will help you guys communicate better and help your relationship." Brittany_

_assured Santana, "I guarantee we will have our cuddles backstage, I promise you."_

_Santana pouted and replied, "It still doesn't mean that I have to like it but I will_

_try it. But the week starts when we head to London, I have a week engagement _

_there." Emma replied, "Deal and after the week is up you guys can skype with me_

_once again and tell me how it went." Brittany grinned and said, "Will do." Emma_

_then cleared her throat and asked, "So are you two going to sleep on different _

_floors or something?" Santana replied, "Fuck no, I have the whole two floors_

_booked for us and the staff so we'll be sleeping on the same floor." Brittany_

_added, "Just not door to door, sweetie. I know you so well." Santana laughed,_

"_What are you talking about, baby?!" Brittany started to laugh, "You would_

_be at my door making sure I had everything or need anything." Santana faked_

_a pout and said, "Well you aren't any fun anymore!" Brittany kissed Santana's_

_pouty lips and Santana kissed Brittany back. After kissing for a minute, Santana_

_pulled away and said to Emma, "I am getting a bodyguard for Brittany though,_

_don't trust those fuckers out there!" Emma asked, "But you do trust Brittany_

_right?" Santana rolled her eyes and said, "Of course I do, but I wouldn't be able_

_to live with myself if something happened to her." After a few minutes more of _

_talking with Emma, they closed down skype and Santana said to Brittany in a_

_breathless tone, "We are going back to bed." _

_ After two hours of making passionate love in bed, Brittany and Santana_

_were holding each other and Santana was resting her head on Brittany's shoulder._

_Brittany stroked Santana's dark locks and asked, "Is everything alright, San?" _

_Santana sighed, "I'll be fine, it's just going to be hard for me to do that exercise_

_that Emma recommend." Brittany rested her chin on Santana's forehead and said,_

"_It will be fine beside it isn't going to be happening for five days, plus we will have_

_cuddles in your dressing room and beside we can make love for the next five _

_days." Santana said, "I know but it is still going to be hard to go to a hotel suite_

_alone and go to sleep without you by my side." Brittany explained, "It is only_

_going to be a week and we will be stronger than ever. Hey, why don't we go on_

_a date before we pack up and head to London?" Santana smiled at Brittany and_

_said, "That would be awesome, I would love to wine you and dine you plus having_

_dinner too!" Both Brittany and Santana laughed for several until their lips touched_

_one another and lead to another love session._

_To be continued…(Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and thank_

_you again for reading and following.)_


	22. The Date

_ A few days later before heading to London, it was time for Santana's and_

_Brittany's date. Brittany came out of the restroom where she was wearing a dark_

_blue strapless evening gown and Santana's brown eyes widened in amazement _

_and arousal. "Baby, you look so fuckin' amazing!" said Santana as she kissed _

_Brittany's hand tenderly and Brittany said, "You look pretty damn amazing _

_yourself!" Santana was wearing a red strapless dress with red pumps and she_

_handed Brittany a single red rose saying, "This is for you, Britt-Britt." Brittany_

_took the rose and she smelled the scent of the rose saying, "Thank you, San. This_

_flower smells beautiful." Santana kissed Brittany softly and replied, "Not as _

_beautiful as you though." Brittany said as she got her and Santana's overcoats_

_out of the closet, "You certainly have a way with me!" Santana helped Brittany_

_with her gray overcoat and said as she kissed the back of Brittany swan like neck,_

"_I will definetly have a way with you later, baby!" Brittany groaned softly as she_

_felt Santana's tongue gently caressing the back of her neck, "Wanna have a way_

_with me now?" Santana pulled away and said while slipping on her black _

_overcoat, pulling the collar up, "Believe it or not but I am going to say no to that_

_because I am wanting this night to be special for us." Brittany said, "I am _

_impressed and proud of you!" Santana grinned at Brittany as she slipped her black_

_gloves on, "I am proud of myself too!"_

_ In the limo on their way to dinner, Santana and Brittany were kissing one_

_another slowly yet passionate and their arms wrapped tightly around each other._

_Brittany nuzzled her face in Santana's hair as Santana kissed the back of Brittany's_

_neck and shoulder, Brittany said, "You are so addictive, I can't stop making out _

_with you." Santana replied, "Goddamn, can you imagine what it's going to be_

_like when we will have to sleep apart?" Brittany said softly, "Let's forget about_

_that for tonight and focus on a romantic night out." Santana kissed Brittany all_

_over her face and said while kissing her Britt-Britt, "When we get back, we'll _

_make love throughout the night, I need to feel your body one more night."_

_Brittany replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Sanny."_

_ Not too long after, Brittany and Santana got to a little French Bistro_

_not too far from the Eiffel Tower and both of them looked over the menu_

_for a few minutes then ordered their meals and drinks. Then Santana asked_

_Brittany to dance on the dance floor and Brittany took Santana by the hand,_

_with Santana leading her to the dance floor. They held one another as their_

_bodies swayed to a French love song and Brittany sighed happily, "I am so_

_in love with you, Sanny." Santana said softly, "I am more in love with you_

_and it grows each day." Brittany replied, "Wow , then it must be bigger than_

_the universe!" Santana giggled, "You got it!" Brittany gazed into Santana's_

_dark orbs with a small smile etched on her face, then she placed her lips on_

_Santana's and Santana slipped in her tongue inside of Brittany's mouth. _

_Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and both were making out_

_passionately for several minutes until the song was over and they went_

_back to the table. Brittany and Santana were making lovey dovey eyes at one_

_another and Santana asked, "When you go to bed in London will you masturbate_

_when you think of me?" Brittany almost choked on her red wine when she heard_

_Santana ask her that but she managed to swallow her wine and croak, "Of _

_course!" Santana snickered, "I didn't mean to make you choke, baby!" Brittany_

_ignored Santana's comment and asked, "How about you? Would you masturbate_

_as well?" Santana slyly grinned and said, "Hell yes I would! I would imagine my_

_hand was yours caressing my body." Brittany took a few deep breaths and said,_

"_Well, we better eat up the food tonight because we need the energy, babe!"_

_Their food came a few minutes and they dug in while they were playing footsies_

_underneath the table. Love was in the air and it was hitting Santana and Brittany_

_hard and after they finished their dinner, Brittany asked, "Do we want dessert?"_

_Santana gave Brittany another sly smile and replied, "You are my dessert for _

_tonight." Brittany gulped, "Check please!"_

_ Back at the hotel, Brittany and Santana had their lips smashed against_

_one another, both moaning loudly and getting stares from other guests but it_

_doesn't faze them. Brittany tried to get her card key out of her purse to unlock_

_the door but Santana had her arms tightly around Brittany's neck and Brittany_

_said while her lips still on Santana's, "Babe, let me unlock the door then you can_

_have me." Santana pulled away for a moment for Brittany to get the card key_

_out of her purse and Brittany unlocked the door, opening it and Santana _

_immediately pounced on Brittany as soon as the door slammed shut behind_

_them. As soon as the door was locked, Brittany and Santana shedded their coats_

_and helped one another out of their dresses, throwing the dresses on the chair._

_Santana carried Brittany bridal style to the bed and said softly as she laid Brittany_

_down on the bed carefully, "I need to make tender love to you tonight to show you_

_how much I love you and adore you. Tonight it isn't just about sex, it's about love."_

_Brittany smiled sweet and said, "That is all I ever wanted, is to be loved." Santana_

_got on top of Brittany, French kissing her and rubbing her body against Brittany's._

_Santana massaged Brittany's firm and hard breasts, saying, "You don't know how_

_fuckin' beautiful you are to me, my baby." Brittany groaned, "You are even more_

_beautiful!" Santana began to kiss, nibble and suck Brittany's collarbone as she _

_pulled her folds back to press her throbbing clit against Brittany's swollen clit._

_Santana said as she started to pant, "Let's try to cum together, baby." Santana_

_moved her hips against Brittany's and had her tongue down Brittany's throat_

_as they were moving their bodies slowly to a sensual rhythm of love making. _

_Brittany chanted as they were making love, "I love you, San, I love you, I love you,_

_San!" Santana replied softly as she thrusted her clit against Brittany, "I love you_

_too, I love you too!" After a while both Santana and Brittany found their g-spots_

_and came hard together, holding one another tightly. As soon as Santana got_

_her breathing back into control, she started to weep and Brittany looked at her_

_with concern, "What's wrong, Sanny?" Santana wept, "I don't think I'll be able_

_to sleep without you over there in London." Brittany pulled Santana closer to her_

_with Santana resting her face in the crook of Brittany's neck and said, "We aren't_

_going to be completely cut off from one another, I promise you." Santana cried,_

"_I really don't know why I agree to do this shit, I am sometimes wonder if that_

_bitch Emma doesn' want us to be happy or something." Brittany kissed Santana_

_and said, "Don't take your frustrations out on Emma, I think she is just trying to _

_help us strengthen our relationship." Santana asked, "But isn't our relationship_

_perfect as it is?" Brittany replied, "Our relationship is great but maybe this _

_exercise will help with my sexual addiction and I want to trust myself to be on my_

_own because there may be a time when we can't be together." Santana said _

_through her tears, "I just don't want to think about that." Brittany responded,_

"_Then let's not thinking about it tonight, let's think about now and how beautiful_

_this night is going to be." Santana gazed up at Brittany with tears streaming _

_down her face and love in her eyes, "Don't let me loose from your arms tonight,_

_I need your strength and love." Brittany said as she got on top of Santana, "You_

_will always have it." Brittany started to kiss the tears away from Santana's eyes_

_and Santana sighed, "Thank fuckin' god!"_

_To be continued… (Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter_

_may be more intense however things good always turn around! Thanks again for_

_reading and following!)_


	23. On With The Challange

_ The next day, Brittany and Santana were on a private plane heading to_

_London and Santana was had her face in Brittany's neck crying softly and Brittany_

_stroking her hair. Santana kissed Brittany's neck and said softly, "I don't know_

_what I'll do without you in bed." Brittany kissed Santana on the forehead and said,_

"_You'll be fine, I promise you." Santana whined, "I need you to keep me warm, I_

_can't be without you, baby." Brittany reassured Santana with sweet words and_

_said, "I also promise I will give you cuddles in your dressing room before we go_

_our separate ways, it won't be too bad." Santana sighed, "I will do this but I don't_

_have to fuckin' like it!" Brittany replied, "I am proud of you and I will text you to_

_when we are apart." Santana said, "You better or I'll go ape shit!" Brittany said,_

"_But please don't go crazy if I don't respond right away, I will get back to you."_

_Santana nuzzled her face in Brittany's hair and replied, "As long as you let me _

_know you are ok then I'll be ok." Santana and Brittany exchanged sweet lady_

_kisses and snuggled with one another throughout the plane ride and as soon_

_as they got to Heathrow airport, they were welcomed by fans and they headed_

_off to their waiting limo and continued to snuggle with one another as they_

_were heading to the hotel. Santana didn't want to let Brittany go and wanted_

_to kiss and hold Brittany as long as she could before they had to separate. _

_Santana knew this would be a good exercise for both of them however Santana_

_had a feeling she was going to fall apart. As soon as they reached the hotel, the_

_limo door was opened and Brittany was ready to scoot out of the limo when_

_Santana was still holding onto her and Brittany cajoled Santana gently, "Babe,_

_you are going to have to let go." Santana cried, "Promise me that you'll be by my_

_side at my shows please!" Brittany kissed Santana softly and said, "I promise and I_

_will cuddle you, please believe me sweetheart." Santana said softly, "I do believe_

_you." _

_ Both Santana and Brittany signed in for separate rooms and before they_

_head upstairs Santana and Brittany went to the hotel pub and had drinks _

_together. They were quiet for a while until Brittany said, "I hope you will be _

_alright on your own." Santana took a sip from her vodka and replied, "I will_

_try but I can't promise you anything, you are my world." Brittany leaned in_

_towards Santana and said, "You are my world too." With that, Santana and _

_Brittany gave each other a soft kiss on the lips. Brittany smiled at Santana and_

_said, "Let's look at it this way, once the week is up we can go back to fucking _

_each other senseless." Santana got a great big grin on her face and said, "I am_

_looking forward to it because I won't keep my hands off of ya!" Both of them _

_finished their drinks and then headed upstairs with their suitcases and before_

_they went their separate ways, Santana took Brittany in her arms and began_

_French kissing her with all the passion that she had and after several minutes,_

_Brittany pulled away and said, "I better go or I'm going to jump your bones."_

_Santana took a deep breath, trying hard not to cry and said, "I love you, baby._

_See ya tomorrow, k?" Brittany replied teary eyed, "I love you too and most _

_definitely."_

_ As soon as Santana got into her hotel suite, Santana ordered some vodka,_

_beer and tequila. As soon as they alcohol arrived, Santana stripped out of her_

_clothes, slipped into a white terry cloth robe and began to drink. She took out_

_her cell from her purse and she texted Brittany:_

_**S: I am so lost without you, baby.**_

_**B: I am lost without you too but I hope you are taking care of yourself.**_

_**S: I am drinkin' so I'll be alright.**_

_**B: Please don't go overboard tonight, everything will be fine I promise you.**_

_Santana started to cry and she rested her face in her hands and cried for a_

_bit when her cell made another noise._

_**B: Are you sure you will be ok? Do I need to send Rachel to visit you?**_

_**S: Naw, I'll be fine. Just missin' ya!**_

_**B: So what are you wearing right now?**_

_**S: Just a white robe, it's open though.**_

_**B: Is it showing off your hot ass abs?**_

_**S: You bet your sweet ass and I am stroking myself right now. **__(Santana began_

_to stroke her abs, sending goose pimples all over her body, her breathing _

_becoming labored. Santana's cell made another noise.)_

_**B: What are you thinking about as you are stroking yourself?**_

_**S: I am thinking about you holding me tightly in your arms, smothering me with**_

_**your gentle kisses. I crave your love so fuckin' badly.**_

_**B: How about my drop dead gorgeous body? **__(Santana began to gulp and she _

_took a quick swig from her drink as she texted Brittany back.)_

_**S:That too!**_

_**B: Why don't you take one of your hands and start massaging one of your tits**_

_**and imagine that I am touching you. **__(Santana obeyed and she started to play_

_with her right tit, making the nipple harden in arousal and she started to groan_

_Brittany's name.)_

_**B: How does it feel, babe?**_

_**S: So good! I am imagining you making love to me so tenderly…**_

_**B: Have your hand travel to your pussy and enter yourself with one finger**_

_**and imagine me pumping myself into you. Let your clit swell so big you are**_

_**ready to fuckin' explode.**_

_(Santana obeyed what Brittany texted and her hand traveled from her tit to her_

_pussy and entered it with one finger. Santana groaned loudly as her hips buckled_

_to her fingering herself, she managed to text Brittany with her other hand.)_

_**S: Are you playing with yourself, baby?**_

_**B: You know it, I am naked and fingering myself hard just thinking of you.**_

_**S: Let's try to cum together, Britt-Britt.**_

_**B: I am almost there, babe.**_

_**S: Me too! **__(Santana reached her g-spot and she came not too long after, he body_

_shaking hard from her intense orgasm. She pulled her finger out and placed her _

_finger inside of her mouth, sucking the juices off her finger.)_

_**B: D-d-d-id you cum?**_

_**S: I sure did, how about you?**_

_**B: Uh huh!**_

_**S: I need you, baby.**_

_**B: I need you more.**_

_**S: I can't wait for us to cuddle tomorrow.**_

_**B: Me neither, but I think I'm going to sleep now. I'll dream of you.**_

_**S: You better and so will I.**_

_**B: I love you, Sanny. Goodnight.**_

_**S: I love you too, my baby. Goodnight. **_

_Santana put her phone down and she poured herself another drink and proceeded_

_to get herself bombed. Around two in the morning, Brittany was asleep in her_

_bed when she heard pounding on the door, she got up from the bed and slipped on_

_a robe and she opened the door. There stood Santana, disshelved, her robe wide _

_open exposing her nude body and her eyes bloodshot red from drinking and _

_crying. Santana slurred, "Please baby, just one more night, just one more fuckin' _

_night, I am so lonely." Brittany let Santana in even though deep in her heart this_

_wasn't the most helpful thing to do but the truth was that Brittany was lonely too._

_Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and gave her a sloppy kiss and _

_Brittany returned the kiss saying softly, "Let's get to bed ok, we'll start fresh later_

_on." Both Brittany and Santana slipped off their robes and slipped into bed _

_together with Santana passing out on top of Brittany._

_ In the late morning, Brittany woke up in bed alone and she found a note_

_on the pillowcase and a single rose. Brittany smiled and took the rose, smelling_

_it's scent, then she starting reading the note, it said:_

_My Baby,_

_I am sorry for being drunk off my ass last night, I just really couldn't cope but_

_don't worry, I am back in my own suite and getting ready for the show. I know_

_I need to take better care of myself and working on it but I can't really function_

_without you. I think today will be a better day and looking forward to our cuddles._

_I love you so very much, baby and I'll see you soon._

_Sanny_

_Brittany smiled as she finished reading the note and she grabbed her phone and_

_sent Santana a text:_

_**B: How are you feeling, babe? **__(Almost instantly, Santana sent back a response)_

_**S: Like shit, but I will be fine.**_

_**B: Thank you for the sweet note and the rose. You are such a romantic.**_

_**S: I have to be especially since I fuckin' puked my guts out in your restroom!**_

_**B: Ewwwwww! LMAO!**_

_**S: LOL! Don't worry though, I cleaned up.**_

_**B: So when are you heading to the arena?**_

_**S: I should be leaving within an hour or so.**_

_**B: Cool, I'll leave a half hour later so I'll see ya soon!**_

_**S: Yup and looking forward to our cuddles.**_

_**B: Love you!**_

_**S: I love you too.**_

_To be continued… (Well folksies, here is a new chapter for ya and I hope you enjoy._

_I think Santana will have more issues with alcohol and it should make the story_

_Interesting but have no fear, Brittana is end game! Thanks for reading and _

_following!)_


	24. Heartbreak

_ As soon as Santana got to her dressing room to get ready for the show_

_she poured herself a drink of vodka and began to chug it down when Rachel came_

_in the door and said, "Hey Lopez, easy with the drink there!" Santana snapped,_

"_Why don't you fuckin' mind your own business, Berry!" Rachel replied, "Easy_

_Santana, no need to get bitchy with me!" Santana hissed back, "Then don't tell_

_me what to do, goddamn it! I am here in one piece, I know what songs to perform_

_so back the fuck off!" Rachel closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said calmly,_

"_I understand you are not happy because of your separation from Brittany but it_

_doesn't give you a fuckin' right to take it out on me." Santana pointed to the door_

_and growled, "Get the fuck out, I don't want you here!" Rachel yelled, "Fuck you,_

_I am out of here and not going to be back for a while!" Santana yelled back as_

_she poured herself another drink, "Fine by me, bitch!" Rachel slammed the door_

_as she stormed out of the room and Santana sat down on the couch, drinking_

_another glass of vodka._

_ About fifteen minutes later, Santana was onstage performing for her fans_

_and had all this pent up energy that she was unleashing. She changed outfits _

_a couple of times and as she got to the ballad segment of her show, she felt_

_loving eyes focused on her from off to the side and she looked to the side and _

_there was Brittany, standing there in the wings and Santana gave Brittany a smile_

_and a wink as she started to sing. As soon as the song "Sleep With Me" came on,_

_Santana gestured for Brittany to come on stage and Brittany strode onto the _

_making the audience cheer with excitement. As Santana was singing to Brittany,_

_she felt herself overcome with emotion and tears starting pouring down her _

_cheeks and Brittany started to cry. The audience was moved by this and many_

_were in tears and as soon as they song was finished, the audience applauded _

_and Santana embraced Brittany, kissing her softly on her lips. Brittany went back_

_offstage while Santana wiped her eyes, took a drink of water and performed a_

_few more songs before heading off the stage. Brittany helped Santana in her _

_robe as soon as Santana rushed off the stage and both kissed one another with_

_intensity. Santana slipped her tongue inside of Brittany's mouth and Brittany_

_groaned as they started to make out when Brittany pulled away and said, "Let's_

_take this back into your dressing room." Brittany led Santana back down the stage_

_hall and into the dressing room, closing the door behind her. Brittany sat down on _

_the couch, bringing Santana down with her. Santana buried her face in Brittany's _

_neck, wrapped herself around Brittany and Brittany could feel Santana's body _

_trembling. Brittany asked, "Is everything ok?" Santana replied as she kissed _

_Brittany's neck, "I am just needing you and your love right now, Britt-Britt." _

_Brittany responded, "You have it always, San." For the next several minutes,_

_both Santana and Brittany were quiet, holding each other tightly and exchanging_

_soft, loving kisses when Brittany asked, "I saw Rachel storm out of the stage _

_earlier, what happened?" Santana sighed as she got up from Brittany and replied_

_as she poured herself a drink of vodka, "Rachel has been nagging me about _

_what I've been drinking and I told her that she needed to mind her fucking _

_business." Brittany looked at Santana with a bit of concern on her face and said,_

"_You do know that Rachel is just trying to look out for you because she cares about_

_you, right?" Santana rolled her eyes as she continued to sip on her drink, "I know_

_but really I can't be nagged to death right now. I mean I am here in one piece, _

_trying to get my fuckin' shit together and immediately Berry comes in nagging me!_

_I really don't need that shit before a show!" Brittany got up from the couch and _

_got closer to Santana and said, "I agree, you don't need that but do you need _

_alcohol before a show?" Santana replied, "It keeps me going and it helps me from_

_not going to pieces, Brit!" Brittany responded back, "Well you fell apart early this_

_morning when you showed up at my suite bombed off your ass!" Santana started_

_to get annoyed and snapped, "Really Britt, are you going to start on me now? I _

_would fucking think you would be on my side!" Brittany snapped back, "I am on_

_your side but your drinking is starting to be excessive, don't you fuckin' care?"_

_Santana said as she raised her voice, "Honestly I don't fuckin' care right now!"_

_Brittany glared at Santana and shook her head as she hissed, "I am starting to_

_think that a week from you isn't enough!" Santana yelled, "And what the fuck_

_is that supposed to mean?" Brittany yelled back, "It means you can do without_

_me for a fuckin' month, I am leaving!" Brittany was heading to the door when _

_Santana yanked her by the arm and said, "You can't leave, I need you." Brittany_

_yanked herself away from Santana and said, "You need me for sex, Santana! Fuck_

_it, I am going home!"Santana cried, "It's not true, I need you for many things, _

_I love you!" Brittany started to cry, "I love you too and I'm sorry but I need a_

_month." With that, Brittany rushed out of the dressing room and Santana stood_

_outside the doorway screaming, "BRITTANY!" Brittany exited the building and _

_Santana slammed the door behind her and poured herself another drink, gulping it _

_down. She started to cry as she sat on the couch and sip on her vodka, as she was_

_sipping on her drink, she heard a faint shot and she stood up from the couch _

_exclaiming, "What the fuck?" There was a knock on the door, Santana opened the_

_door snapping, "What?!" A bodyguard was standing in the doorway and said, _

"_I'm sorry to bother you Ms. Lopez, but there was an insane fan who had a gun_

_and she shot Ms. Pearce. Santana screeched, "WHAT?" With that she darted _

_passed the bodyguard, running out of the stage door and found a small crowd_

_surrounding the scene and she screamed to the crowd, "Get out of the way you_

_cunts!" The crowd backed off and Santana saw Brittany laying in a bodyguard's_

_arms writhing in agony and Santana went over to Brittany's side and gently took_

_Brittany in her arms and rocked her in her arms. Santana was crying and said _

_softly, "I am so sorry, my baby. So sorry." Brittany grimaced and groaned as she_

_looked at Santana, "I am sorry too, San." Santana asked, "Where are you shot,_

_Britt-Britt?" Brittany answered, "My side, my arm…it fuckin' hurts." In the _

_background, there were the sounds of sirens that were getting louder and Brittany_

_could feel herself losing consciousness and she said softly, "I love you, San." _

_Santana sobbed, "I love you too but please stay awake, try to stay awake." _

_Brittany replied, "I can't Sanny…..I can't…." Brittany closed her eyes and lost _

_consciousness as Santana sobbed hysterically and continued to rock Brittany_

_back and forth. The paramedics came and had to gradually pull Santana away_

_as they loaded Brittany up onto a stretcher. Santana got into the back of the _

_ambulance and held onto Brittany's hand as one of the paramedics place an_

_oxygen mask over Brittany's face and Santana continued to cry softly. As soon as_

_the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Brittany was unloaded and headed to the_

_ER, Santana tried to go in with her but was stopped by a nurse who reassured her_

_that she will be notified when there is an update on Brittany. Santana sat in the _

_lobby and placed her head in her hands and started sobbing. After several_

_minutes, she could feel someone wrapping their arms around her and she looked_

_up and it was Rachel holding her._

_To be continued… (I had to add some drama here, but don't worry I'll turn it _

_around one way or another. I see I got some new comments and readers, thank_

_you so much for posting your comments and reading. I will also eventually post _

_more hotness, it will take some time though. I have to agree Santana is addicted_

_to sex, but only addicting to Brittany and her love!)_


	25. Lost

_Santana sobbed as she held on to Rachel, "Oh god Rach, I am so fuckin' _

_sorry, if I wasn't such a bitch today my baby would've have been shot by a fuckin'_

_lunatic!"Rachel stroked Santana's hair soothingly and said softly, "Shhhhhh, _

_everything will be alright and I just found out the shooter killed herself after she_

_shot Brittany. They found her body near Trafalgar Square." Santana wiped her _

_nose with the back of her hand and sniffed, "Good, if that cunt didn't kill herself_

_I would've blown her away!" Rachel scoffed, "That would make a great headline_

_in the news, Lopez!" Santana gave Rachel a look and Rachel pulled away saying,_

"_I'm sorry, I need to be a friend now instead of a manager. But please get out of_

_that bloody robe and I'll get you your jacket." Santana grabbed Rachel and cried,_

"_Don't leave me all alone, I don't know what I'd do!" Rachel hugged her friend and_

_said reassuringly, "I promise you that I will be back in a half hour, not more ok?"_

_Santana reluctantly pulled away and removed the bloody robe and tossed it to_

_Rachel saying, "Please do not talk to the press, this is nobody's business. I need_

_privacy at this time." Rachel said, "I will tell them that and I'll see you very soon."_

_Rachel left the hospital and Santana slumped back into her chair and placed her_

_hands on her face beginning to weep. Santana was thinking that she didn't know_

_what she would do if she lost her baby Britt-Britt. Brittany was and is the only _

_woman she truly loved and couldn't see herself loving anybody else. Plus she _

_didn't want to love anyone else but Brittany. Santana to cry when a couple of _

_young teenage girls came rushing into the lobby and one of them who was a _

_chunky butch came up to Santana and said in a cockney accent, "Oi, your _

_Santana Lopez, right?" Santana stopped crying and glared at the teenagers, _

"_What's it to ya, kid?" The kid replied, "We think you are beautiful, can you_

_give us your autograph?" Santana got up from the chair and hissed, "Are you_

_fuckin' kidding me? Get the fuck outta here you twerps!" The group of teenagers_

_were stunned by Santana's outburst then made a break for it and Santana_

_sat back down in her chair, "Fuck, could this evening get any worse?_

_About a half hour later, Rachel came back with a gray hoodie and_

_black leather jacket and gave it to Santana. Santana slipped on the hoodie,_

_zipping it up and slipping the hood over her black locks and then slipping on her_

_leather jacket. Rachel asked, "Do you want coffee or anything?" Santana replied_

_as she folded her arms, "Do you mind getting me a large coffee and please ask_

_the staff if they have a private lobby room, I really don't need people coming up_

_to me and asking me for an autograph." Rachel nodded and went off to do her _

_tasks while Santana sat back down and rested her head on the magazine table._

_A couple of hours later, Santana was pacing in a private lobby room with_

_Rachel watching her and saying, "Come sit down, Lopez. Pacing won't help."_

_Santana cried, "What is taking so fuckin' long, I need to see my baby!" Rachel_

_replied, "I am sure everything will be fine, the surgeons are just needing to take_

_time taking care of Brittany." Tears formed in Santana's dark puppy brown eyes_

_and wept, "I can't be without her, Rach. I just can't, she is my soul mate. Don't you_

_understand? She is my lover and best friend." Rachel got up from her chair and _

_went over to Santana and placed her hands on Santana's shoulders and said,_

_softly, "You need to trust that Brittany will be ok and is in good hands, I promise_

_you she will be." Santana started to sob and cried, "I need her, Berry, I just need _

_her."Santana rested her forehead on Rachel's shoulder and sobbed while Rachel_

_held her friend. A slim and tall brunette in green scrubs came into the private _

_room asking, "Santana Lopez?" Santana pulled away from Rachel, wiping her _

_eyes and said, "That's me." The woman in green scrubs said, "My name is Carol_

_Whitehead and I performed surgery on your fiancée, Brittany Pearce." She stuck_

_her hand out and Santana said as she shook the surgeon's hand, "It's nice to meet_

_you, this is my best friend and manager, Rachel Berry." Carol shook Rachel's hand_

_and said, "Nice to meet you." Rachel nodded and said, "Likewise." Santana asked,_

"_So doc what is going on with my baby?" Carol answered, "The reason why the_

_surgery took so long is because the bullets punctured Brittany's spleen and _

_appendix, so I had to removed them and she has lost quite a bit of blood." _

_Santana placed her hand over her mouth, her brown eyes filled with tears and _

_Rachel placed her hand on Santana's shoulder to comfort her and Carol said,_

"_However I supplied her with more blood, I removed the bullet from her arm_

_as well so she will recuperate but it will take a while." Santana sighed from relief_

_and asked, "When can I see her?" Carol replied, "You can see her now, she is fast_

_asleep but it should be fine." Santana said, "Thank you so much, how long will_

_Britt be in the hospital?" Carol replied, "At least for a week then we'll see how_

_everything is." Santana looked at Rachel and said, "Please reschedule the shows_

_that are coming up, I want to be by Brittany's side, it's very important me." _

_Rachel nodded and said, "I will get to it and I'll see you sometime soon but make _

_you get plenty of rest too." Santana nodded, then Rachel left the room and Carol_

_led Santana to a private room that Brittany was in. Carol left Santana alone and _

_Santana went over to Brittany bed and gazed at her lady love while crying softly._

_Brittany was fast asleep and her left arm was in a cast and a sling, Santana went_

_to the right side of the bed, took Brittany's hand and kissed it softly, weeping, "My_

_baby, I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I would be so lost without you if_

_I lost you because I love you, I need you and I want you." Santana grabbed a chair, _

_scooting it closer to Brittany's bed and she rested her head on Brittany's leg and _

_continued to cry._

_Brittany felt her right hand and leg damp and she slowly opened her eyes_

_to find Santana resting her head in Brittany's leg and holding her hand. She felt_

_Santana's tears on her hand and leg and she said softly, "Santana?" Santana _

_looked up at Brittany and saw the baby blue eyes gazing at her with love, _

_compassion and concern. Santana kissed Brittany's hand over and over, crying,_

"_Oh Britt-Britt, I am so fuckin' glad you are going to be alright!" Brittany said,_

"_Of course I am, I have to be around for my girl." Santana slid up close to Brittany_

_and kissed her softly on the forehead, then kissed her eyes, nose, cheeks and lastly_

_her lips. Brittany put her right hand on Santana's cheek and Santana kissed her _

_palm softly and Brittany asked, "Will you be ok, sweetie?" Tears continued to roll_

_down on Santana's face and she wept, "I will be since you are, baby. I was so _

_scared." Brittany brushed the bangs away from Santana's face and said, "I know,_

_you are a wreck. Let me hold you." Santana scooted herself on Brittany's bed_

_carefully, resting her face in the crook of Brittany's neck, Brittany could feel the_

_gentle kisses on her neck that Santana was giving her and Brittany stroked the_

_back of Santana's hoodie covered head and said soothingly, "Let's get some sleep,_

_San." Santana cried softly, "I love you so much, baby." Brittany replied, "I love you_

_too, Sanny." Not too long after, both Brittany and Santana were fast asleep, _

_cuddling together._

_To be continued… (Hey there, here is another chapter for you guys, thank you_

_for reading and commenting, I appreciate it. Just letting you know I think Dantana_

_fuckin' blows even though I do think Demi Lovato is attractive on the show, _

_however I hate the couple, Brittana is endgame always and forever! Now my rant _

_is over! LOL!)_


	26. Blame it On the Alcohol

_ The next day, Brittany woke up to being smothered with soft kisses from_

_Santana and Brittany grinned at Santana and said, "What a perfect way to wake_

_up to." Santana asked, "How are you feeling, baby?" Brittany groaned, "I'm in _

_pain but I'll manage." Santana got up from Brittany's bed and asked, "Did you_

_want me to get you a nurse?" Brittany shook her head and replied, "Nope, I got_

_a morphine drip in me so I'll be alright." Santana replied, "Are you sure?" Brittany_

_nodded slowly and said, "I am sure, sweetheart." Santana began to stretch and_

_gave out a long yawn which concerned Brittany and she asked, "Did you get much_

_sleep, babe?" Santana answered, "Honestly I didn't, Britt. But don't feel guilty _

_though baby, I enjoyed being next to you. You sleep like an angel." Brittany gave_

_Santana a smile and said, "But you deserve to sleep like one too, besides don't you_

_have to do some shows the rest of this week?" Santana shook her head and _

_replied, "Nope, I had Rachel reschedule my shows so I can be with you. You mean_

_more to me then those shows." Tears formed in Brittany's blue eyes and Santana_

_went over to Brittany, taking her good hand, kissing it softly and asked, "What's_

_wrong, Britt-Britt?" Brittany started to cry and said softly, "I feel like I am holding_

_you back and shit, I don't want to do that to you. I love you too much." Santana _

_felt herself getting emotional and said in a shaky voice, "You aren't holding me _

_back and I never want you to feel that way because I love you too much too. I _

_want and need to be there when you need me. I know you need me now and it is_

_fine to need me." Brittany cried, "I do need you, more than you'll ever know but_

_I also need you to take care of yourself." Santana began to kiss Brittany's tears_

_away from her eyes and cheeks saying, "I will take care of myself, please don't_

_work yourself up over it please." Santana also began to stroke Brittany's blonde_

_hair that always seems to soothe her and it soothed Brittany enough to make her_

_fall asleep. Santana kissed Brittany's hand softly when Rachel came in and _

_Santana got up from her chair, gesturing for Rachel to be quiet. Santana _

_whispered, "Britt-Britt is asleep and I think I am going to go back to the hotel to_

_sleep for a while then come back to be with her." Rachel whispered back, "Good_

_idea, you look like shit." Santana rolled her eyes and said softly, "Don't I know it."_

_Santana grabbed Rachel gently by the arm and took her in the hallway and Rachel_

_asked, "What's up?" Santana said, "Please make sure that Brittany is alright and_

_she doesn't worry or get worked up about things." Rachel nodded and replied, _

"_Will do." Santana bit her lower lip and her eyes were filled with tears and asked,_

"_Do you think I am good for Britt?" Rachel placed her hands on Santana's arms,_

_looking at her square in the eyes and answered, "You two belong together, you _

_are soul mates, warts and all." Santana wiped her nose with the back of her nose_

_and teased, "So we're toads, eh Berry?"Rachel giggled, "Oh yeah, both of you are!_

_But seriously Santana, don't worry about if you are good for Brittany or not, you _

_two are perfect." Santana sighed, "I just keep fuckin' up ya know and I don't want_

_to cause her any more pain." Rachel replied, "You are only human, all couples go_

_through their rough times, now go back to the hotel and get some shuteye so you_

_can be with your baby. Finn and Puck are going to stop by later and see how she is_

_doing." Santana hugged her friend and said, "They are good men and you are _

_lucky to have Finn, Rach. I love ya!" Rachel hugged Santana back and said, "I love_

_ya too and now go and get some rest, your Britt-Britt will want to see you fresh."_

_ Before she headed back to the hotel, Santana got herself a bottle of Jack_

_Daniel's and began downing it on her way back to the hotel. She felt so lost _

_without her baby and worried about her. When she got back to the hotel, she_

_checked her cell and got a text from Rachel asking if she got back in one piece_

_and Santana replied that she did and was ready to jump in the shower and then_

_hit the sack. Santana then check her voicemail and there was a message from _

_Emma and Emma said on the voice message, "Hi Santana this is Emma Pillsbury_

_and I am calling to express my deepest sympathies on the incident that has _

_happened recently. Please fill free to call me anytime. Talk to you soon, bye."_

_Santana took another swig from the whisky bottle, deleted the messaged and_

_called Emma. Emma picked up on the third ring, "Hi Santana, how are you?"_

_Santana replied, "Like I've been punched in the fuckin' stomach, Emma! I am _

_hating this goddamn month so far!" Emma replied, "I totally understand where_

_you are coming from and I am so sorry about Brittany. How is she doing?" _

_Santana started to cry and said, "She is doing alright now but she had lost a lot _

_of blood and had to have her spleen and appendix taken out plus she was shot_

_in her left arm as well. It has been a fuckin' nightmare, Emma!" Emma replied,_

"_I bet it has, it must have put a lot of weight on your shoulders." Santana _

_continued to gulp down on her Jack Daniel's and wept, "It has, before Britt_

_was shot be an insane fan, we were arguing about shit I don't want to talk about_

_and she stormed out so that really bites the fuckin' cake!" Emma observed, "You_

_have a lot of guilt right now, don't you?" Santana snapped, "Damn straight I feel_

_guilty, I started a fuckin' argument with her and she stormed out of the arena! I _

_think if I didn't agree with staying in a separate suite for a week this bullshit would_

_have not happen! I am fuckin' pissed too!" Emma replied in a calm and soothing_

_voice, "I think you should feel pissed, I think I've sprung that exercise too quickly _

_on both of you and I apologize for that." Santana continued to drink and grunted,_

"_It's not your fault, Emma." Emma asked, "Are you sure you are going to be ok,_

_speech is slurring. Are you drunk?" Santana shook her head and replied, "No, I am_

_just fucking exhausted, I haven't slept well." There was a pause on the line and _

_Emma said, "Well, I'll let you go so you can get some rest. Please take care of _

_yourself, Santana." Santana said, "Will do, bye Emma." Emma replied, "Bye." _

_Santana hung up the phone and finished her bottle of Jack Daniel's, she staggered_

_to the hotel phone and ordered more alcohol, forgetting about taking a shower._

_After getting more alcohol, Santana started to text Puck:_

_**S: Hey Puckerman, when you are done visiting Britt-Britt, could you do me a**_

_**favor?**_

_**P: What's up, Lezpez?**_

_**S: Don't mention this to Rachel or Britt but could ya get me a tattoo artist here,**_

_**I am willing to pay quite a bit for them to come.**_

_**P: What the fuck are you up to?**_

_**S: I wanna get some tattoo and I know what I want.**_

_**P: Are you drunk or high?**_

_**S: What's it to ya?**_

_**P: Nothin', just checkin'. I just want to make sure you are doing ok.**_

_**S: I will be, just need to do somethin' for my baby.**_

_**P: I'll see what I can do.**_

_**S: Thanks Puck, I appreciate it.**_

_**P: No problem!**_

_Santana stripped out of her clothes and into a robe, lighting up a cigarette and_

_pouring herself another drink. She knew she needed rest and needing to take care_

_of herself but when she can't stop worrying about her Britt-Britt, it really puts a_

_fuckin' damper on a lot of things. Santana laid back on the bed, closing her eyes_

_and feeling hot tears streaming down her face. As much as she was drinking, the_

_pain was still there and there seemed to be no way out for the pain. Santana _

_received a text from Brittany:_

_**B: Just visited with Puck, Rachel and Finn for a bit. That was very sweet of them**_

_**but I need to know if you are truly ok.**_

_**S: I will be fine, I am just tired. I am getting ready to go to sleep and I have a **_

_**surprise to show you sometime tomorrow.**_

_**B: Goodie I love surprises!**_

_**S: Get some rest, baby.**_

_**B: You too and I wish I was holding you now.**_

_**S: I wish you were holding me too and I love you so much!**_

_**B: I love you too.**_

_**S: Bye my baby.**_

_**B: Bye! **___

_Santana put her phone away and wiped her tears away. She poured another drink_

_and began to lay back down on the bed when there was a loud knock on the door._

_Santana staggered to the door and slurred, "Who's that?" Puck replied on the _

_other side of the door, "It's me Puckerman, Lopez. Open the door!" Santana _

_opened the door and there was Puck with a short young man with tattoos all over_

_his arms and carrying a huge suitecase. Puck said to Santana, "This guy Nathaniel_

_works at a tattoo place a few blocks from the hospital." Santana shook the guy's_

_hand and said, "It's nice to meet ya, come on in!" Both Puck and Nathaniel came_

_in and Santana stumbled over the carpet when Puck caught her and asked, "You_

_sure you are ok?" Santana nodded and slurred, "Yup, let's get this shit started!"_

_Nathaniel cleared his throat and said, "Ya know mate, I am not supposed to tattoo_

_you if you are spiffed, it's against the rules." Santana looked over at Nathaniel _

_and replied, "I'll give ya one thousand pounds!" Nathaniel sat his suitcase down_

_and opened it, saying, "Alright, what would you like done?" Santana replied as she_

_point to her pelvic area, "I want a heart here and the words etched in black "My_

_Baby", also on my lower back area I want a mid size cursive lettering that says_

"_Britt-Britt" with little smiley faces around them. Do ya think you could do it?"_

_Nathaniel replied, "For a thousand pounds, I can do the bloody Thames!" _

_Santana got on the bed and opened her robe while Puck pulled up a chair and_

_said, "I am staying so I make sure there isn't any freaky shit going on!" Santana_

_smiled at Puck and said, "Thank ya!" Puck smiled back, "That's what friends are_

_for!"_

_To be continued… (Thank you to everyone who has followed, favored and_

_commented on this story. I apologize if the grammar, punctuation and the format_

_is crappy. I am using the latest Microsoft word and honestly it sucks ass, LOL! But_

_I've never been great at formatting so please enjoy this chapter regardless.)_


	27. Hospitialization

_Santana moaned over and over, "Britt-Britt, my sweet baby Britt." She could feel her hand being squeezed and she heard Brittany's voice soothingly say, "I am here, sweetheart." Santana opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness and freaked, "I can't fuckin' see!" Brittany tried hard not to chuckle and she took off the towel off of Santana's eyes and Santana saw that she was in the hospital room with Brittany and sharing a bed with her fiancée. Santana asked, "What happened, Britt?"Brittany replied, "You came in the middle of the night, you were having a seizure and Puck called Rachel, and she called the ambulance to come and get you. Rachel was really kind enough to have you in this room and bed with me, normally it isn't done or very sanitary." Santana scoffed as she cuddled herself next to Brittany, "I'm pretty sanitary!" Brittany replied, "I really love your new tattoos, San. Was that your surprise for me?" Santana looked up at Brittany and replied, "Yeah and my skin feels like it is on fuckin' fire, why I had it done drunk I don't know!" Brittany sighed, "Why did you lie to me, Sanny? Why?" Santana sighed, "I really didn't want to lie to you, I didn't but I was so much in pain and I couldn't handle it, baby. Please don't be mad at me." Brittany kissed Santana on the forehead and said softly, "I am not mad just concerned and worried about you. I don't want to lose you to alcoholism, sweetie." Santana kissed Brittany's hand softly and said lovingly, "You will never lose me, I am here for you for all eternity. Or at least until we are both dead!" Brittany said, "Well that is good to hear, because I can't live without you." Santana said, "I can't live without you either that is why I did what I did." Santana took the towel and placed it back over her eyes and forehead while Brittany traced Santana's lips with her finger and Santana kissed her finger. Brittany whispered, "I love you." Santana replied as she continued to kiss Brittany's finger, "I love you too, baby." Brittany snuggled against Santana's body as Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany carefully as Doctor Carol Whitehead came in and said, "Santana, how are you doing today?" Santana groaned, "Like a fuckin' truck hit me but otherwise not bad!" Carol went over to Santana to take her pulse and heartbeat saying, "You are lucky that you are awake now, you drank enough alcohol that could kill an elephant!" Brittany sighed, "Oh Sanny!" Santana said as she took off the towel from her eyes, "I know baby and I am so sorry!" Carol said, "Hours early, your body was in convulsions, you were unconscious and throwing up everywhere, I am surprised you are awake right now." Santana replied, "So am I doc but I am for Britt-Britt!" Brittany stroked Santana's cheek and asked, "Well what about for you?" Santana kissed Brittany's hand and replied, "I am alive for me as well but for you mostly because you mean everything to me." Carol said, "Well your heartbeat has slow down thank god and your pulse is normal but you do need to take it easy so you are going to stay here with Brittany until she is discharged." Santana smiled at Brittany and leaned herself against her saying, "Hold me, baby." Brittany wrapped her good arm around Santana and Santana rested her head against Brittany's chest. Carol said, "I really do hope that you are taking this seriously, you could've died from alcohol poisoning, Ms. Lopez." Santana replied, "I am taking this seriously and I will take better care of myself, I just let things slip a little bit because of Brittany." Carol asked, "Have you thought about backing away from the limelight? That could help you stress wise." Santana replied, "I thought about it all the time, god knows I have but I am not able to quit for a while. There is so many shows I have to do and to promote my new album, but I am wanting to after this shit dies down." Carol replied, "Well I hope you slow down soon." Brittany replied, "I hope so too." Santana said, "I will and I definetly will take better care of myself." Carol said as she started to head out of the room, "I really hope so, take care of yourself." Brittany rested her face in Santana's hair and said, "I really care about you and love you, Santana Lopez. I don't want anything to happen to you." Santana said, "Everything will be alright baby, I think after the tour is over we should get married." Brittany smiled at Santana and said, "Really?" Santana smiled and replied, "Really, I was thinking that we could get married next year in the winter. We could get married in Switzerland and make love near a fireplace on a bear skinned rug." Brittany gently nudged Santana and said, "This is not the place to get me turned on!" Santana and Brittany started laughing when Rachel winced in pain and Santana asked, "Are you ok, baby?" Brittany replied groaned, "Yeah, just need more morphine." Santana brushed the bangs away from Brittany's face and said softly, "You're my baby, baby!" Brittany replied, "I know."_

_Rachel, Finn and Puck came and visited Brittany and Santana later on and Santana said to Puck, "Thank you for saving my life, Puck. That means a lot to me." Puck replied, "You would do the same for me, Lopez so don't worry about it! Besides, I placed something in your mouth so you wouldn't swallow your tongue as you were having a seizure." Santana gave Puck a weird look and said, "For some reason that doesn't sound right coming from you, Peckerman!" Brittany playfully swatted Santana on the arm while Rachel and Finn started laughing while Puck rolled his eyes and said, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Lezpez! I had a ruler on me and I used that on you!" Santana chuckled, "Well thanks again for saving my life, I owe you one." Rachel exclaimed, "I should've checked on you more often, San. I knew deep inside you weren't doing okay!" Santana sighed, "Berry I am such a bullshitter and I am sorry for bullshitting you but I really didn't want to deal with anything or anyone." Rachel placed her hand on Santana's knee and said, "I am just so glad you are going to be fine, I was so scared." Santana replied, "There is nothing that will keep me down for long!" Finn asked while trying to stifle a laugh, "Not even Brittany?" Santana arched her eyebrow at Finn, giving him the finger and replied, "That is none of your damn business, fetus face!" Brittany slapped Santana's hand and said while giggling, "Be nice, sweetie!" Santana replied, "What, he started it!" Everybody laughed for a minute or so when Santana asked, "Could someone get me some water, and I am thirsty as hell." Rachel poured Santana a cup of water and gave it to Santana. Santana drank the water down and thanked Rachel for it and Rachel said, "You're welcome, San. But I want to talk to you about the future." Santana asked as she held onto Brittany's hand, "Well what about it, Berry?" Rachel pulled up a chair next to Santana and said as she sat next to Santana, "I think after the tour, you should give performing a rest. I think this crap is taking its toll on both of you." Santana chuckled, "What do ya know, we were just talking to the doc about it earlier this morning." Rachel asked, "And what did you say to the doctor?" Santana replied, "I will back away from performing for a while but I am going to still be doing my music and shit." Rachel nodded and said, "Of course." Puck asked as he pointed to both Brittany and Santana, "So when are you two foxy ladies getting hitched?" Brittany replied, "Next winter and we are probably going to get married in Switzerland." Finn smiled at Brittany and Santana and then gazed at Rachel saying, "That is so awesome you two; it is a definite possibility that Rachel and I may be getting married around the same time." Both Brittany and Santana looked surprised yet happy by the announcement and Santana asked, "When did all this come about?" Rachel replied, "Finn purposed a few nights ago and I accepted." Santana reached out to Rachel for a hug and Rachel hugged Santana while Finn shook Puck's hand and gave Brittany a hug as well._

_After everybody left the hospital room, Santana had her face in the crook of Brittany's neck, placing gentle kisses all over. Brittany sighed happily, "You sure know how to relax me, San." Santana smiled and replied, "Feeling any pain?" Brittany shook her head and replied, "Nope." Santana gently took Brittany's face in her hands and gazed into her sleepy blue eyes and said softly, "I guarantee that after we are out of here and the tour is over we will have more time for one another and no more rock star lifestyle, I promise you." Brittany replied, "I believe you." Santana said, "Now get some rest, my baby." Brittany closed her eyes while Santana continue to pepper her neck with soft kisses making Brittany fall asleep._

_To be continued… (I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope this format is a bit better for you folksies. It has been difficult writing, been suffering from depression and I found out that my ex-stepdad passed away early this morning, I loved him very much. So it hasn't been an easy week but writing does soothe my soul and I really hope you enjoy.  
_


	28. Holding On

_ Several days later both Brittany and Santana were released from the hospital and Brittany moved back into Santana's suite, both of them not wanting to be apart from each other any longer. As soon as Santana helped Brittany move her things into her suite, both of them stripped out of their clothes and took a bubble bath together with Brittany's left arm wrapped in a paper bag so her cast wouldn't get wet. Santana was laying against the tub, while Brittany was leaning against Santana, feeling Santana's gentle kisses caressing her skin. Brittany asked, "San, do you think we'll make it throughout the rest of the tour?" Santana nuzzled her face in Brittany's wet blonde hair and said softly, "Of course we will baby, we can overcome anything. Why are you asking?" Brittany sighed, "I am scared, Santana." Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and asked, "Why are you scared?" Brittany started kissing Santana's hands and then rested her cheeks on them answering, "I'm scared you'll be next that some lunatic will come after you, I don't care about me, and I just care about you." Santana helped Brittany turn around in the tub so they could face each other and she gazed lovingly in Brittany's eyes and sad while stroking her cheek with her palm, "You should care about yourself, Britt-Britt. But nothing will happen to me, I promise you. I will make sure of it and take care of myself." With that, Santana gently took Brittany in her arms and placed her luscious plump lips on Brittany's and began to kiss her softly, easing her tongue inside of Brittany's mouth. They made out slowly yet passionately for several minutes when Santana pulled away and said, "Let's get out, dry ourselves off and go to bed and cuddle." Brittany smiled at Santana and said happily, "Let's get our cuddle on."_

_ After drying each other off and brushing their teeth, Brittany and Santana were cuddling in bed with Santana resting her face in Brittany's neck, her leg wrapped around Brittany's legs and her hands on Brittany's chest. Brittany called out softly, "Sanny?" Santana replied as she kissed Brittany's neck, "Hmm?" Brittany asked, "In the morning, can we ask Rachel to call one of the crew in New York to go and check up on Lord Tubbington? I miss him." Santana started to giggle and said, "Why of course, Britt-Britt." Brittany replied as she pouted, "You think I am ridiculous don't you?" Santana looked up at Brittany with love in her eyes and she kissed Brittany's pouty lips and replied, "No I don't baby, as long as you don't prefer his cuddles over mine." It was Brittany's turn to giggle and she said while giggling, "You cuddles are so much better, San. Don't worry about it, besides you don't have claws that kneads me in the tits, so thank you for that!" Santana placed her hands on Brittany's breasts and began to massage them as she asked, "Well how do you like it when I do this?" Brittany cooed, "I fuckin' love it, Sanny!" Santana continued to play with Brittany's breasts, tweaking her nipples, making them hard and after a few minutes of massaging them, Santana got on her side, facing Brittany and she placed her lips on Brittany's, sneaking her long tongue inside of Brittany's mouth, making Brittany moan out loud. One of Santana's hands slid underneath the covers, inside of Brittany's pajama bottoms and inside of her thong, going for the gold. Santana entered Brittany's wet cunt with two fingers and Brittany bit down on Santana's bottom lip gently as Santana thrusted her fingers inside of her. After a few minutes, Brittany came hard and Santana pulled out and licked the juices off her fingers and Brittany panted, "I wish I could repay the favor to you, Sanny!" Santana took Brittany's hand, kissing her fingers softly and replied, "Tonight it is all about you, Britt. All about you."_

_ The next day while Santana was on stage at the stadium to rehearse for a show that evening, Brittany was in the dressing room with Rachel and Rachel had some bad news for Brittany. Rachel said, "I called Hummell and he went to check on Lord Tubbington and he found him throwing up constantly and having a hard time breathing so he was taken to the vet where they discovered he had a tumor in his lungs. He is now in surgery." Brittany blue orbs immediately filled with tears and she cried, "Poor tubby!" Rachel wrapped her arm carefully around Brittany and Brittany rested her head on Rachel's shoulder, sobbing. Rachel said as she softly kissed her friend's forehead, "I am sure he'll be fine, he is just a little sick right now." Brittany sobbed, "I hope so, and I couldn't bear it if it is cancer." Brittany continued to sob and through her sobs she wailed, "I want my Sanny!" Rachel pulled away and said in a soothing voice, "I'll go and get her. Have a drink of water and try to take care of yourself, B." Rachel gave Brittany a cup of water to drink and rushed out to get Santana. Brittany's hand shook as she was gulping down the water and trying to keep her breathing in check. While waiting for Santana, tears continued to pour down her face and she cried to herself, "Sanny, where are you?" Not too long after, Santana came rushing into the dressing room wearing a blue buttoned down shirt over a black tank top, with black jeans and black heels and a black ball cap. Santana went over to Brittany, got down on her knees and said softly as she took Brittany in her arms, "Oh Britt-Britt." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and cried into her neck, "Do you think Lord Tubbington will be ok?" Santana stroked Brittany's hair and said while kissing her softly, "Of course he will be ok, he is a strong kitty. Nothing can harm him, nothing baby." Santana got up from her knees, gently letting go of Brittany, making Brittany whimper and Santana got on the couch, laying down on her back, gently taking Brittany with her. Brittany opened Santana's blue shirt and rested her head on Santana's chest while Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany protectively. Brittany wept, "I don't know what I do if you weren't here holding me, I love you so much." Santana kissed and rested her lips on Brittany's forehead, "I love you too, baby. More than you could ever possibly imagine and let's not find out either." Brittany found herself calming down after being held firmly yet gently in Santana's strong arms and she sighed, "Thank you for making me feel better, I needed you so." Santana replied softly, "Anything for my baby, I can't bare it when my baby is in pain, it breaks my heart." Brittany smiled at Santana and replied back, "I know you and Tubby had issues with one another but I do appreciate you comforting me during these difficult times. He's been an important part of my life since god knows when. Of course you are the most important one in my life, San." Santana kissed Brittany softly and said, "Shhhhhh, you don't have to explain, baby. I know that I am important to you and honestly I don't want anything to happen to Tubby either, he is a part of you and it would be sad if that was taken from you." Brittany yawned, "I'am so sleepy, babe." Santana replied, "Then take a nap in my arms, I will hold you all the way or at least until it is time for me to get ready." Brittany fell asleep in Santana's strong arms and Santana held her tightly for a while until it was time for her to get ready for the show and before she headed out on stage, Santana covered Brittany with her leather jacket and kissed her softly on the forehead._

_ Brittany woke up to Santana kissing her all over her face and she giggled, "That tickles!" Santana smiled and chuckled, "Does this make you feel better?" Brittany nodded and replied, "It does, how was the show tonight?" Santana answered as she tightened the robe buckle around her waist, "It was fuckin' awesome, we rocked the fuckin' house but I wish you were out there with me on the stage." Brittany smiled sweetly at Santana and kissed her softly on the lips, "So did I." Santana gently rubbed Brittany's leg and said with a big grin on her face, "But I have great news for ya, Rachel got off the phone with Hummel and Lord Tubbington is recovering nicely at the vet, it was just a benign tumor and he should be out of the vet within a few days." Brittany grinned happily at Santana and hugged her crying, "I am so glad he will be ok, will someone stay with him or check up on him until we get back?" Santana kissed Brittany on the lips and answered, "Why of course, Hummel will be taking care of Tubby until we get back so it's all set baby!" Both Brittany and Santana continued to hold one another until Santana felt Brittany flinch in her arms and asked, "Do you need your painkillers now?" Brittany nodded and answered, "God yes please!" Santana got up and gave Brittany her painkillers with a glass of water, Brittany gulped it down and Santana said as she stripped out of her robe, "Let me get dressed then we'll head back and get our cuddles on!" Brittany clapped and said enthusiastically, "Yay, I am going to get my cuddles!" Santana couldn't help but laugh at Brittany's innocence, it was so fucking adorable and a turn on as well. As Santana was removing her stage clothes, she noticed Brittany checking her out, licking her lips and a smirk appeared on her face. Santana asked as she walked towards Brittany in her black bra and thong, "Like what you see?" Brittany nodded and replied, "You are better than candy, San." Santana laughed when she heard that and said, "Well I hope I am better than candy, I can give you more sweetness than candy can cause I am the candy girl!" Brittany licked her lips over and over saying, "I could lick you like a lollipop, babe." Santana gulped when she heard this and she said as she slipped on her black tank top and jeans, "Well, let me get myself together and let's get the fuck outta here!" Santana slipped on her blue shirt, black high heels, black cap, and leather jacket, then she picked up Brittany bridal style and said, "Let's go and get our cuddle on, baby." Brittany grinned at Santana and said, "Let's go, sweetheart."_

_To be continued… (Thanks everybody for waiting so patiently for the next chapter and you know I wouldn't kill Lord Tubbington off permanently, I just had to add to the drama. I think with the next chapter, I will speed it up closer to the wedding and take it from there because who wants to read about the honeymoon? LOL! Thank you for taking the time out to read and to follow or favor, I hope you continue to enjoy reading this.)_


	29. Needing You

_ For the next three months, things were moving more smoothly for Santana and Brittany. They traveled to Italy, Portugal, Germany, Austria, China and Japan before they headed back to the states for a much needed break. While on tour, Rachel helped Santana and Brittany look for a secluded mansion online and had a staff member check the place out in the outskirts of New York City. As soon as they got the ok from the crew, Santana bought the mansion and ordered new furniture for the mansion; they were going to keep the townhouse. The mansion was in the rural area of New York, the mansion had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a tennis court, gym, recording studio, bar, swimming pool and spa. Before they went to their new home, they stopped at the townhouse to get Lord Tubbington and he was purring loudly and bumping himself against Brittany when she got close to him, he was so happy to see her that he jumped into her arms and head bumped her. Brittany carried him to the limo and got inside next to Santana, Santana arched an eyebrow at Lord Tubbington and Lord Tubbington continued to purr, not bothering to hiss at Santana. Santana said, "Well that is a first!" Brittany kissed the kitty and said, "He is just too happy, Sanny!" Santana scoffed, "Obviously!"_

_ About an hour later after going through traffic, Brittany and Santana got to their mansion and walked into the house with Brittany gently setting Lord Tubbington down. Brittany said as she and Santana walked around the mansion, "Wow, this place is awesome! There is so much I could do here!" Santana kissed Brittany and asked, "Like what, baby?" Brittany answered as she and Santana walked up the stairs to their bedroom, "Like dancing, working out, swimming, doing some cool art stuff and making love." Santana grinned seductively and said, "Well I hope making love is the top priority on your list." Brittany replied, "It is when it comes to you." Santana turned on the light to the main bedroom and both of them had big grins on their faces, the bedroom was huge and had bathroom attached to it, the bed was big and had black satin sheets on them. Across from their bed is a huge big screen HDTV with TIVO and a blue ray DVD player. Santana kissed behind Brittany's ear and whispered, "Besides making love, we can cuddle and watch movies in bed." Brittany's body began to shake and she groaned, "Fuck!" Santana said softly in Brittany's ear, "Let's christen our place by making sweet love between the satin sheets." Brittany turned towards Santana and wrapped her arms around Santana and said, "I am yours, take me woman!" Santana unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, saying as she grabbed Brittany's hand sticking her hand down her jeans, "First, feel how wet I am for you, baby. I need you to feel my wet and burning cunt, B." Brittany trembled even more by the wetness that she was feeling and she desired Santana even more by this point and she smashed her lips against Santana's luscious lips. Santana shoved Brittany towards the bed and pushed her on the bed, ripping her clothes off and helping Brittany out of her clothes. Santana said in a husky voice, "I need you and your love tonight, let's celebrate in our new home by making love in it." Brittany pulled Santana on top of her and said softly, "Come to me then." Santana once again smashed her lips against Brittany's, her hands roaming all over Brittany's body and Brittany groaning out loud her approval. Almost instantly Santana began grinding her hips against Brittany's, her throbbing core burning for her true love. Brittany groaned louder, "Oh yes, Sanny!" Santana nipped and sucked on Brittany neck saying, "You like that?" Brittany nodded and said, "Faster please!" Santana obeyed and grinded her hips against Brittany's, their swollen clits bumping against one another with great frenzy. Santana had her face buried in Brittany's neck and cried out, "THIS IS IT, BABY! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Brittany screamed, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Both of them came together and their bodies went into convulsions and Santana collapsed onto Brittany's shaking body. Both were panting hard and loudly and Santana rested her face in Brittany's neck trying to get her breathing back to normal. After getting her breathing back, Santana scooted herself off of Brittany and slid underneath the black satin sheets and laying on her side. Brittany rolled on her stomach and to gaze at her hot fiancée. Brittany said softly, "You are so beautiful, San." Santana said as she patted the pillow next to her, "Come and lay beside me, I need you to keep me warm, baby." Brittany slowly crawled up on the bed towards Santana and asked, "How bad do you need me?" Santana gulped, "I need you so fuckin' badly it hurts, hold me." Brittany slipped underneath the sheets and Santana slid her body next to Brittany's, her leg draped over Brittany's waist, her face nuzzled in Brittany's neck and her hands on Brittany's boobs. Santana kissed Brittany's neck and said into her ear, "I love how you hold me, so tightly and so lovingly." Brittany had a dopey grin on her face and replied, "I love how you feel in my arms so soft yet so strong." Santana took the skin of Brittany's neck with her teeth and began to suck firmly on it making Brittany gasp, "Jesus Christ!" Santana created a hickie on Brittany's neck and Brittany rolled back on top of Santana, with Santana's hands on Brittany's hips. Brittany asked, "What do you want me to do for, sexy one?" Santana replied in a next whisper voice, "I want to eat you so please sit on my face, baby." Brittany placed her lips on Santana's, forcing her tongue inside of Santana's mouth for a round of tongue twisters and after a minute of it Brittany pulled away and said as she scooted her pussy onto Santana's face, "Here is some dessert for you, hope it's enough for ya." Santana groaned, "It will be!" Brittany began to slowly gyrate her hips against Santana's face, resting her hands on the walls and Santana was kissing the inside of Brittany's thighs and licking her pussy before Brittany whined, "Enter me with your tongue, San!" Santana obeyed Brittany's wish and entered Brittany wet juicy pussy with her tongue and groaned as she was tasting the sweet nectar of her lady love. Santana grabbed Brittany's ass harder and Brittany cried, "Oh yes, Sanny! Squeeze me harder!" Santana squeezed Brittany's ass harder as she continue to kiss, suck, nip and bite on Brittany's swollen clit until Brittany couldn't take it any longer and she came hard into Santana mouth screaming, "FUCK, SANNNNNNNNNNN!" Santana came not too long after Brittany and her body shook as Brittany slid off of Santana and nuzzled herself against Santana. Santana's body was shaking and Brittany pulled the sheet over them and Brittany said as she kissed Santana's neck, "You are the best, babe." Santana said as her breathing got back to normal, "You are better."_

_ After a few more rounds of lovemaking, Santana fell asleep, sprawled all over while Brittany still very much awake, slid out of bed and slipped on boxer shorts and a t-shirt while going downstairs to snuggle with Lord Tubbington for a bit. After several minutes of cuddling with Lord Tubbington and making sure he had plenty of water and food, Brittany went to pour a glass of water for herself and took out some weed out of her purse with some left over painkillers she had. She took two of the painkillers and gulped them down with the water, then sat the glass and bottle down on the kitchen counter and headed out back to smoke some weed. Brittany sat at the pool area and watched the water sparkle as she was puffing on the weed, she didn't realize that Santana came out back in a black silk robe with a worried look on her face. Santana walked up to Brittany and asked, "Britt-Britt, are you doing ok?" Brittany took a puff from her cigarette and replied as she gave the cigarette to Santana, "Yeah, just restless that's all. I don't know why." Santana sat next to Brittany, puffing on the cigarette and replied, "I am worried about you, baby. The bed got instantly cold when you left, what's going on? You can tell me." Brittany replied, "Believe me, I am fine." Santana removed a bottle of pills out of her robe pocket and Brittany cringed when she saw them and Santana said as her eyes were intensely focused on Brittany, "If you are fine, why the fuck are you still taking these? I am not fuckin' stupid, Brittany!"Brittany buried her face in her hands and answered, "I know you aren't, San. I am so sorry, I am not ok. I've tried to be ok, but I am not. Ever since the shooting months ago, I've felt myself change into a different person and not in a good way, I can't seem to get rid of this fuckin' depression and I have tried so hard to hide it from you, I didn't want to burden you with more shit!" Santana put out the cigarette and dropped down on her knees in front of Brittany, taking her hands away from Brittany's face, holding them in hers and said, "You could never burden me with anything, Britt. You should know that by that by now and you should know how much I need you and love you. I need to be there to help you and to catch you when you fall. Why won't you let me?" Brittany started to cry and answered, "I was scared for so many reasons, and I didn't want to fuck up our life together because we have it all. I enjoy making love to you, cuddling and so much more with you and yet I can't get rid of this fuckin' depression. I wanted to believe that I could overcome this on my own, babe. And I can't, I can't." Santana took Brittany's face in her hands and said in a shaky voice, "Of course you can't baby, you need to be on something that will help you and not something that will fuck you up. I need to be with you all the way with this, please?" Brittany cried harder, "I am so scared, Sanny. I should be happy right now, everything is going well for us and I shouldn't be feeling this way!" Santana began to cry and said softly, "Don't be scared, I am here always and you can't help but feel the way that you do. We will go and see Emma and work this shit out. But baby these painkillers won't help you and it won't make you feel better in the way you want to feel better. I need you so much and I don't want to lose you, my Britt-Britt." Santana slumped over and rested her head in Brittany's lap, sobbing and Brittany began to stroke her lady's dark locks and she said through her tears, "I need you too and I love you so much. You won't lose me because I will get help." Santana grabbed Brittany's hands and kissed them over and over saying, "I love you, I love you." Brittany kissed Santana on her forehead and said softly, "I love you too, so much." After several minutes of weeping, kissing tenderly and holding onto one another, Santana got up wiping the tears from her eyes and asked, "Do you want to finish the weed before we go back to bed?" Brittany got up and replied, "I'll finish it tomorrow, let's go back to bed." Santana picked up Brittany bridal style and Brittany asked, "Why are you picking me up, Sanny?" Santana replied, "I just need to show you all this love I have for you." Santana carried her back inside the house, walking up the stairs and into their bedroom where Santana gently laid Brittany down on the bed, tucking her in and getting in beside her. Santana whispered as she began to stroke Brittany's hair and kissing her softly, "Now try to go to sleep, my baby. I will be here always."Brittany uttered a soft, "Mmmkay." And she closed her eyes and went to sleep, relaxed by Santana's soft kisses all over her face and hair stroking._

_To be continued… (Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this! This my longer chapter and I feel good finishing it. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and comment on the chapter. It means a lot.)_


	30. Therapy, Shopping and Planning

_ The next day, Santana and Brittany met with Emma and Emma said, "It has been a while since I've chat with you two, everything going alright?" Brittany started to cry and Santana immediately wrapped her arms around Brittany to comfort her and Emma said with a concern look on her face, "I am taking things aren't going well?" Brittany looked up at Emma while still in Santana's embrace, "I'm sorry for breaking down right away when we came in…" Emma raised her hands to interrupt Brittany and said, "It is ok to cry, never apologize for that. What is bothering you, Brittany?" Brittany replied, "That is it nothing is bothering me, everything is going well for me yet I feel so depressed." Emma asked, "How long has this been going on?" Brittany explained, "It started after the shooting in England, but I figured it would go away and I didn't want to trouble Sanny or anyone with this. I mean I have a great life, I have a woman who loves me and I have Lord Tubbington who is a kitty that loves me too. Plus I live in two awesome places and I should be fuckin' happy!" Emma leaned forward in her seat towards Brittany and asked, "Do you have nightmares, Brittany?" Brittany replied, "I do occasionally but Santana always brings me down to reality with her hugs and kisses." Santana kissed Brittany's hand softly and gazed into her teary blue eyes, teary eyed herself. Emma asked, "How often do you have the nightmares and what are they about?" Brittany gulped and felt herself shaking and Santana pulled Brittany close to her, holding her and saying softly as she kissed Brittany's forehead, "Take your time, my baby. Everything will be ok; I am here holding you always." Brittany leaned against Santana and said through her tears, "All I remember in this constant dream is being chased by a crazy fan with a gun and hearing gunshots. That's all I can remember. This dream comes up constantly." Emma said, "Brittany, what it seems to me is that you are suffering from Post Traumatic Stress disorder and it is catching up with you. However, it isn't the end of the world, you can get better." Brittany asked, "How?" Emma answered, "You can come in every week until you feel more secure and I can recommend a doctor who can prescribe you some medication that would be appropriate for you to use." Brittany gave Emma a small smile and said, "I am hopeful." Santana exclaimed, "You should be, plus we have a wedding and honeymoon to plan, Britt-Britt." Emma said, "That is right, something to look forward to!" Brittany nodded and a bigger smile appeared on her face, "I am so looking forward towards it." Emma asked Santana, "How have you been feeling lately?" Santana replied, "I've been worried about Britt-Britt, but I didn't realize to the extent how much she was hurting."Brittany responded, "That is why I was so hesitant to tell you how I felt, it would've just worried you more." Santana started to cry and said, "I don't care about that, I just want and need to help you, it hurts when you hold things from me." Brittany hugged Santana and said softly, "I am sorry that I hurt you, I never want to hurt you for the world, babe." Emma said, "What I am observing is that there is plenty of closeness here, but lack of openness when it comes to communication, there is nothing wrong with being honest with one another. Sure it may be something you don't always like hearing but it will help in the long run." Brittany replied as she continued to hold Santana in her arms, "I know I need to be more honest and be less scared but it is so fucking hard." Emma asked, "Why is it hard for you?" Brittany could feel Santana placing softly kisses on her neck, encouraging her to continue as the tears dissolved from her face and Brittany answered, "I don't want Sanny to hate me or anyone to hate me, I couldn't bear it if I was hated." Santana raised her head from Brittany's shoulder and cried, "How many times have I told you that I could never hate you? I love you no matter what and even if I get pissed with you, I still love you." Brittany replied, "I love you too, San." Both Santana and Brittany kissed softly on the lips and hugged one another while Emma looked on with a smile on her face before asking, "Was there a time when you told someone how you felt and they rejected you?" Brittany replied, "Well when I was in high school, I try to tell my mother how I felt about Santana and she acted like it was a phase that I would grow out of." Santana rubbed Brittany's arm and said, "Oh baby, you never told me that." Brittany replied, "It's something that I don't like to share with anyone, it hurt me that bad. I never forgave my mother for that. I barely even talk to her these days." Emma shook her head and said, "That is a horrible thing to be not taken serious by a parent and I am so sorry to hear that. I can see why you are so hesitant." Brittany added, "I just don't want to be a disappointment to you, Santana." Santana stroked Brittany face softly and said, "You could never disappoint me, baby. I proud of you for all that you are." Brittany smiled with tears in her eyes and said softly, "Thank you, I needed to hear that and I'm proud of you as well." Emma said, "This is wonderful, you two are communicating so well right now. Speaking on improving, how is your sex addiction, Brittany?" A grin appeared on Brittany's face and she answered, "Santana cured me of that because now I am addicted to her." Santana had a smug smile on her face and her arm around Brittany saying, "Fuck yeah!" Brittany said as she leaned against Santana, "I mean Santana fulfills my every desire and I can't ask for more! I feel loved, I feel wanted and needed so I am good." Santana's smug smile grew wider and Emma asked with an amused look on her face, "And what are you thinking about right now, Santana?" Santana replied, "I am one happy bitch, all I want is for Britt-Britt to love me and desire me. I got my wish."_

_ After talking some more with Emma and scheduling an appointment for the following week, Santana and Brittany left the building and Brittany asked, "Do you mind if I go shopping alone, I am confident I can do this on my own and I want to surprise you too." Santana replied, "Of course baby, I need to do some stuff at home anyways, I'll call one of the bodyguards to come with you." Brittany shook her head and said, "That isn't necessary, I'll go to the mall and ask for security for a few hours, then I'll take the limo back home to my woman." Santana asked, "Are you sure, baby? I want you to be safe." Brittany replied, "I will be fine, believe me. I think it is time for me to do this on my own." Santana kissed Brittany softly on the lips and said, "I am so proud of you." Brittany returned Santana's kiss and said, "Thank you and I'll miss you for those few hours." Santana replied, "I'll miss you more!"_

_ Santana dropped Brittany off at the mall and arranged the limo to pick Brittany up at a specific time. Brittany went to various stores such as Victoria's Secret's, Macy's, Hot Topic and other stores to shop without any hassle. She shopped for a couple of hours, signed a few autographs and security escorted her to her limo and she headed off home. When Brittany got to the house, Brittany asked one of the help to help her carrying the shopping bags and to place them in the main bedroom. As soon as the bags were in the bedroom, Brittany went looking for Santana and she called out, "Sanny?" There wasn't any answer so she checked the recording studio to see if Santana wasn't there, so she checked the gym and her mouth dropped open and she said, "Holy shit!" Santana was wearing a black tank top, shoving off her tan muscled arms, black shorts and her hair swept up in a messy bun with a few wisps of her bangs in her face. Santana was also lifting weights and sweating up a storm, the gym had mirror walls so Santana saw Brittany's reaction and a little smirk appeared on her face. Santana said as she was lifting the weights, "Hey baby like what ya see?" All Brittany could do was nod her head as she continued to drool at the amazing site in front of her and Santana chuckled as she put the weights down and wiped her face off with a towel then wrapping it around her neck, "C'mere, Britt-Britt." Brittany went over to Santana and Santana swept her in her strong tan arms and began kissing her deeply, her tongue demanding access inside of her Britt Britt's mouth. Brittany squeezed Santana and uttered a low moan as the kissing became intense and heavy. After a few minutes of making out Santana pulled away and said while still holding Brittany, "I missed you, baby." Brittany replied, "I missed you too, San. I had a good day shopping, want to see what I got?" Santana replied, "Of course but can I shower first? You are more than welcome to join me."_

_ Brittany joined Santana in the shower and they made love in the shower as they were cleaning up. As soon as the love fest was finished and they cleaned up, Santana and Brittany dried one another off, got into white fluffy robes and Santana got into bed while Brittany got stuff out the shopping bag and said, "This is what I got you, I got you this black belt with silver spikes on them." She gave the belt to Santana and Santana exclaimed, "Oh I fuckin' love this, thank you so much!" Brittany winked at Santana and replied, "You'll look so fuckin' hot in it with these black leather pants that will hug your sweet ass." Brittany gave the pants to Santana and Santana had a grin on her face, "So cool, Britt. But you didn't have to do all of this for me!" Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek and replied, "But I wanted to because I love you and want to spoil you. I bought you these black fuck me pumps as well." Brittany gave Santana black pumps and Santana said with a seductive smile on her face, "Are you wanting me to seduce you 'cause I can do it anytime?" Brittany giggled, "Of course but I just thought this would add to your sexy wardrobe." Santana smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you so much, my baby. I appreciate it." Brittany replied as she took more stuff out of the shopping bags, "Anything for you, my sweet. Look what I got for me; I got these fuzzy duckie slippers and pink fuzzy pajamas with teddy bears on them." Santana beamed with delight and said, "Those are so cute, I love it when you wear things like that, so cuddly!" Brittany replied, "Well you are in luck because I got these too!" Brittany held up a purple t-shirt with rainbows all over it and another t-shirt with smiley faces on them and Santana said, "Awww, those are so fuckin' cute, let's cuddle!" Brittany shook her head and said, "Not yet, I want to show you this before we cuddle." The last item that Brittany pulled out was a light pink teddy with a light fluffy short pink jacket attached to it and Brittany said, "This is for our honeymoon." Santana's dark orbs opened wide and her mouth dropped open, drooling all over the bedding and Brittany threw her head back laughing, "That is the reaction I wanted!" Santana gestured for Brittany to join her in bed and Brittany toss the teddy on a chair and got into bed with Santana. Brittany got on top of Santana and placed her lips on Santana's and they began to slowly French kiss, with Santana wrapping her arms around Brittany. Both were moaning and making out passionately and after a while both pulled away out of breath. After a minute or so of getting their breath patterns back, Santana got out of bed and said while heading over to grab her laptop from the top of their dresser, "I talk to Rachel earlier and she said she and Finn decided to get married the next year in the Caribbean because they didn't want to take the attention away from us which was sweet of them and she helped me too with finding a place to get married and have the honeymoon." Brittany was lying on her side and said, "Oh cool, did you guys find a place for the wedding and honeymoon?" Santana slid into bed next to Brittany, placing the laptop on her lap and answered as she turned on her laptop, "Yup, Rachel e-mailed me the website and we're going to look at it and see if it is perfect for us." Santana got on a website that Rachel sent her the link to and Brittany said as she nuzzled into Santana's shoulder, "That looks so cool!" Santana replied as she wrapped an arm around Brittany, "I know right? The place is in Vevey, Switzerland and is called the Saint-Jean Tower and fountain. I thought about get married in one of the churches but it seems to fancy, don't you think?" Brittany nodded her head and replied, "I am wanting a simple yet beautiful wedding, just close friends and family." Santana replied, "Sounds great, I was also thinking about renting a chalet in the alps for our honeymoon and going skiing, shopping in old town Vevey, how does that sound?" Brittany grinned and replied, "Sounds perfect as long as we are able to make love on a bearskin rug." Santana smirked and arched an eyebrow at Brittany, "I see someone has another fantasy eh?" Brittany smirked back at Santana and said, "I don't see you complaining, babe!" Santana kissed Brittany softly on the lips and said, "I am not, Britt-Britt. But how does getting married in December sound for you?" Brittany answered, "That sounds perfect and romantic, maybe around Christmas time?"Santana turned off her laptop, placed it on the side table and got on top of Brittany and said as she began to kiss Brittany, "I'll make the arrangements tomorrow but now let's get our cuddle on." Santana lowered herself on Brittany and nuzzled her face in Brittany's neck and began to kiss her neck._

_(Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think with the next chapter I will speed up to the wedding and honeymoon, I think it's time for it. Hopefully during the next season of Glee Brittana will get married. This is a perfect time for Ryan Murphy to get some sensible ideas, LOL!)_


End file.
